Nerd's Guide to Popularity (Prequel to 10yr reunion)
by PrincessOfTheSeas
Summary: Percy was the very definition of loser all through high school. From bullies to falling for his friends sister and his sister's bff. One of the most popular girls in school. Percy was tired of not getting noticed, of the name calling. He wanted Artemis and her only. But the social divide was a problem, how could he get the girl? Popularity. And who better than a popular to help?
1. Prologue (Plot Change story)

HI GUYS! Chapters of previous story will soon be deleted, for now here is 1st few chapters of plot change in story. For all of you that didn't see earlier, I finally know what I'm doing with this story and have changed plot. 5yr reunion will be the sequel to this.

 **PROLOGUE**

Have you ever rolled your eyes at any of the classic high school cliches? Thinking, 'Wow, what another unoriginal idea?' If you're one of those people, I advise you to carry on reading. You thought I was gonna say stop reading huh? Of course I wasn't, gosh. Give my story a chance, it may be cliche, but I advise you to read it anyway. I really think you would enjoy it, I am a really funny person. Modest too. If you could see me right now I would be winking at you, but you can't. Anyway! Where was I? Oh yes, the reason I don't judge these cliches, is because I am one. I went through high school and made these book cliches a reality.

Why? Good question, I'll tell you. I went to Goode High for my entire high school career. And for 3 and a quarter years of this so called career, I was possibly one of the biggest losers you would ever come across. Percy Jackson, a nerd. The king of them to be precise, they treated me like a god, and this was not a good thing. Being the king of the nerds is basically like being part of the chess club, or mathletes. Your committing social suicide. (Mean girls reference, see I'm a cool guy, ladies.)

If you think you have it bad, I had it worse. At least the populars would look at you, even if it's a look of disgust. With me, it was if I was invisible. I'm not even exaggerating, people would literally sit on me and realise, oh wait, there's a person under me, or take my lunch and when I would protest, they'd act like they didn't know there was a person sitting in front of it. Thinking back on it, I should have really been pissed, but I was a teenager. Insecurity and lack of confidence thanks to my peers was what I was all about.

It was a bit ironic though, the fact that I was such a dweeb and my little sister, Aphrodite, was possibly one of the most popular students to ever graduate Goode. An utterly beautiful girl, with golden blonde hair and dark roots, eyes that were an evident dark shade of blue, someone could tell from a mile off. You would expect nothing less from the head cheerleader of the varsity cheer squad. Even her body, she did and still does, look like a barbie doll. The only difference is, when she takes her makeup off she still looks gorgeous.

So obviously, she would be very popular, but I was not. And despite her best efforts, I was still labelled a nerd in freshman year. I'll tell you my high school life story in a moment. First I have to get you in check.

What you know already: My name? Percy Jackson. My status? Nerd king. Siblings? Aphrodite Jackson, Goode's IT girl.

With that in mind, you know I was at the bottom of the social ladder. Now, you all had that high school crush that you actually liked so much all you wanted to do was burst with anticipation just being next to them. Yeah, their face is probably being pictured in your mind right now. You have a choice, you stay silent, doing nothing about it, or you embrace your feelings and pursue he or she. Me? I had a crush too. For 3 and a quarter years, I did nothing about it.

You're all probably thinking I'm pathetic, right? I mean, ogling a girl for 3 years and doing nothing, yeah I'll wait, it sounds a bit pathetic, but unlike you, I thought I never had a choice. Why? Because if I had chosen a girl that was any more unattainable, I would have to have been crushing on the queen of England. Not that I am, that's gross, she's married and she's old. But that's not the point! The point is, and this was where the start to all the cliches starts, my crush, was (besides my sister) the most popular girl in my school at the time.

That's right folks, the nerdy guy falls for the hot, popular cheerleader. Now my sister and this girl both being cheerleaders, obviously knew each other right? Of course, because, this girl happened to be, none other than my sister's best friend. That's not all, she was my best friend's sister. How lucky was I?

Not only was I the nerdy guy that fell for the hot, popular cheerleader, I was the nerd that fell for his sister's best friend and best friend's sister. Now do you understand why I said I made every popular high school cliche a reality? You can stop laughing now.

But there's a twist, wanna know what it is? Then make yourself comfy, find a nice cup of (I would say cocoa, but I don't know if it's winter where you are) well, I don't mind, as long as you get to turn the page, and discover my story, the miraculous twist.


	2. Chapter 1: Freshman Year

CHAPTER ONE

 _Freshman gets bullied by freshman, for being a freshman..._

RING, there's the school bell. Something I had been dreading for the entire summer. I wasn't looking forward to high school, I have heard horrible things. The most common one being swirlies, where they stick your head in a toilet and flush it. Gross! Things like that are what I'm afraid of, but, the thing I am most afraid of is definitely **The Bullies.** Really not looking forward to them! Why? Because I'm me! I don't ever stick up for myself, I am always bullied. Why people feel the need to pick on people with braces and spectacles is beyond me.

Anyway, right now I am trying to find my homeroom. I eyed every name on every door, not finding where the heck I was supposed to be. Great, first day and I get a tardy slip. I was so caught up in my own thoughts, I accidently bumped into someone.

"Well what have we here?"

"Hey guys look. Fresh meat!" A buff and rather ugly looking guy said evilly. I could barely see his face with all the acne scars.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought we had already given all of the loser's our, special...initiation. I wasn't even close to being satisfied." Another said

"I think we should teach him a lesson on looking where he's going" The buff guy stated

"I think so too" The other replied.

I gulped, I am dead.

"Ares and Dionysus! What do you think you're doing?"

I looked at the source, it was my dear sister Aphrodite.

"Uhh, Hey, Aphro, we were just-"Ares started, clearly embarrassed.

"I know what you guys were about to do!"

Suddenly the floor was very interesting for them.

"I want you guys to apologise to my brother" My hero, I thought sarcastically.

They looked at me wide eyed. "He's your brother?"

She nodded in response, her arms crossed.

"We are so sorry, we didn't know!" Ares pleaded

"Don't apologise to me, apologise to my brother"

"We're so sorry, we won't do it again!"

"It's okay" I said, although I just knew they would do it again.

"Are you sure he's your brother?" Dionysus asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I know you can't see it because of the glasses and braces, but he is."

"Hey!" I protested

She just ignored me and said, "Let's go, we'll be late for homeroom. Bye boys"

"Bye!" They said dreamily, I rolled my eyes. Such love-struck idiots.

We started to walk away, "Thanks sis."

"Don't mention it, but seriously why couldn't you get contacts, you look like a nerd. They will treat you like one because of this."

I was about to retort when someone spoke up behind me

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Apollo!"

"Hey Percy, Hello-" he gulped nervously "Aphrodite." Did he really still have a crush on my sister?

Apollo, my best friend since we were little. Sand box love is never-ending. Part of my nerd herd, my go to guy. Like my sister, he had golden blonde hair, it was cut into a buzz-cut due to an incident with a match a few weeks ago. His baby blue eyes resembled that of a clear ocean water. He was tall and lanky for his age, at least I was just lanky unlike this poor guy.

And just like one of those typical jocks, he had an obvious crush on my sister. He tried hiding it from me as long as possible now, but I could tell. It was alright with me, as long as he never hurt her. This meaning _if_ he ever got a chance, unlikely. My sister is sweet but can be very shallow. Apollo wasn't her type, but I knew, one day he would look like it and my sister would regret this.

"Hello Apollo. Haven't seen you in a long time" She said without looking at him. Point proven.

"What homeroom are you guys in?" He asked, completely ignoring the obvious fact that my sister was trying to avoid him.

"We're in Mrs. Henderson's" My sister interrupted before I could reply.

"No way! Me too!"

"Great! We better hurry though; we don't want to be late on our first day." I said

We walked into the classroom to find the teacher not even in there yet, which meant it was time to mingle. First impressions are everything and this first day of high school is the day you get your label, the most important day of the year. My sister didn't even stop to look around the classroom, she just carried on walking, we decided to follow. She walked up to a bunch of cool looking kids. Of course.

"Hey guys" She said happily

"Hey Aphrodite... who your friends" One of them asked

"This is my brother and his...friend"

They looked at us as if we were aliens, we probably were compared to them, I mean look at us! These guys looked like puberty loved them a lot. It was totally unfair.

Aphro started introducing us to everyone individually. I wasn't really paying attention though, and I'm guessing neither was Apollo, as he was most likely too busy gawking at my sister. I could tell my sister was trying to help us not get labelled nerds. I think it's already too late for that though. AFter all, in primary school its books, in high school, it's looks. If you don't look the part, you're not and never will be the part.

"Hey Percy, I want to introduce to some of my new friends!" Apollo said trying to get away, realising my sister was not going to talk to him. He didn't care about popularity, he was comfortable with who he was.

"Sure" I said walking away with my friend.

He walked over to some nerdy looking kids.

"This is Hephaestus and Hermes"

"Hi" they said happily

"Hi nice to meet you"

Once we had exchanged our greetings, we started talking, they were actually very interesting. I found out Hephaestus favourite class is woodshop. He must be really good at building things if he likes it, because I am horrible at wood shop, so naturally I would hate it!

But suddenly someone walked in, everyone froze. At first I thought it was the teacher, but when I looked up, I too froze. There stood the prettiest girl I had ever seen! She had long, wavy Auburn hair and beautiful silver eyes. She wasn't just pretty, she was drop dead gorgeous!

She started walking towards my sister, they started talking but I couldn't see their faces, or hear what they were saying. She then started talking to the other kids, who seemed really happy to see her, I can see why. Somehow, she look familiar.

"Apollo" I asked, not taking my eyes off of this angelic creature.

"Yes?"

"Who is that?"

"Are you kidding, you know exactly who she is Percy"

"No I really don't."

Then someone tapped on me on my shoulder. I turned to see my sister with the pretty girl next to her! Hermes and Hephaestus were in too much of a daze to talk or even say a quick hello. Hermes especially.

"Percy, you remember Artemis, Apollo's sister and, my best friend"

Then it clicked. I didn't even answer, I was to dumbstruck. This was Artemis? Apollo's sister did definitely not look like this 3 months ago. She has changed so much over the summer. But I guess I didn't really talk to her a lot. I was always too shy, because even then she was pretty, and I don't how to talk to girls, especially pretty girls like Artemis.

Her braces had come off, her skin cleared, her body...matured. I could tell wherever she walked, people would stare. Puberty favoured her, unlike me. Her beauty was very apparent. Her hair was silky and thick, swaying with every step, brushing against her back.

I must have been staring at her for a long time because when I came too, Apollo was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Percy!" He shouted finally getting my attention

"Wuh" Was all I could muster. They all just laughed

"Now that you have finished gawking at your best friend's sister, you can say hello, or can you not talk properly either?" My sister said teasingly. She knew immediately I fancied her.

Artemis and I started to blush at the comment.

"Hi" I said shyly

"Hey" She replied with equal shyness. She stared down at me through dark lashes. Yeah i was shorter than her, so what? I'm 14!

"Haven't seen you in awhile" She said trying to start a conversation. Why was she so shy?

"I was always at yours or my house with Apollo." I stated bluntly.

"How come I never saw you then?"

"I don't know, Apollo and I were probably in his room or something like that."

"That's probably why; I was always out with friends and your sister, was never really in the house"

"Yeah, that's probably why." While she spent her summer having fun, I was at computer camp with Apollo, I can already see the social divide here.

Awkward silence

"Hey Artemis, Aphro. Stop mingling with the losers. Come hang with us!" Ares shouted, obviously part of the popular group. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the person standing next to him.

He had dark brown hair with hazel eyes, as tall as a frigging tree. Well compared to us he was tall. He smiled brightly at Artemis, she blushed and looked back at me. I felt my heart shatter, realising she liked that other guy. Why was I surprised, look at me? I'm a nobody. Look at him, he had a jaw-line, I had flab.

"Maybe I'll see you around" She said before walking away with my sister.

"Yeah, maybe" I replied, but she probably didn't hear.

As she walked away, she threw a glance over her shoulder, our eyes meeting, she flashed me a bright smile, her pearly whites clashing with her red cheek and caramel skin tone. I felt my heart melt and slowly escape my chest, I didn't know where it went. And the weird thing was, I found myself smiling back at her, it was rather goofily as well.

It was then that I realised, where exactly my heart had gone. It had flown away into the clouds and finally found it's way back down. It was now resting in her petite hands. And I could only watch in horror as I gave my heart away so easily, falling for a pretty girl, with a beautiful smile who would never love me back.

It was at that moment, I fell for Artemis Olympia.


	3. Chapter 3: Sophomore Year

**Chapter 3 is almost finished! Pls PLS PLSSSSS review! It drives me. Pls review or pm ur thoughts. If you have a request for a moment you want me to write between them I will gladly listen and see if I can and will give you credit for the idea. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ITS CHARACTERS UNFORTUNATELY, RICK DOES THOUGH**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 _I have the chance to alter my love life...and I literally blow it._

It was the week before Valentine's day. And a week before the legendary Valentine's dance. Us sophomores organised the entire thing this year, courtesy of the amazing persuasion skills of Aphrodite. She had a way with words. We were also rich enough to fund whatever ideas she had, our father's sister could donate the money. All we had to do was ask her.

You see, when our dad passed away in the sixth grade, he left us an enormous amount of money which only seemed to grow with smart investments. My father may not have been the best dad in the world, but he was smart, cunning, a businessman to the core. Nothing I ever did was good enough, but my mother was different. I remember her being kind, sweet, my father's anchor, his very reason for waking up every morning. She died in child birth, along with my little brother, from that moment on, he focused only on his work, forgetting about his children. That was in preschool, then he had a drug overdose when we were 12. Probably with one of his whores. He came home that night drunk and completely stoned. He went to bed after making a ruckus and he just never woke up.

The thought of him doing that to us and himself made me hate him more. He brought that upon himself and orphaned us. My aunt Sally coming to live with us shortly after is one of the reason's I didn't set myself on the wrong path. She was our legal guardian, a kind woman, reminding me of our mother. It made me sad though, thinking about all this. But I shouldn't dwell on it, it was in the past, I can't miss him when I barely knew him to begin with. You can't miss what you never had. I won't think of mother either.

Back to the dance. How my sister had managed to organise it in just a week was a complete shock. Normally it was just for the juniors and seniors, the younger grades could get their own one, but my sister had a way with words as I said earlier. Somehow we managed to attend and organise the entire dance for the juniors and seniors.

The only downside to us being the youngest grade attending, we were all forced to attend, it was compulsory. It was rather embarrassing, because I for one know I will be attending with my friends, completely dateless, stag as they say. I sighed as I walked along the hallway, my books clutched to one side while my other hand was in my pocket, fiddling with some loose change.

I was gonna be dateless for the dance, again. I was going to be a nerd this year, again. I didn't wanna be. I wanted to fit in, I didn't wanna be made fun of.

Out of the blue, I was shoved into an open locker, my books crashing along the floor at my feet. I heard the sounds of Ares and his lackeys laughing behind me, it echoed through the metal walls of the compartment I was stuffed in.

"Nerd!" Ares prodded me with my chemistry book.

"Why so glum, brace-face?" Dionysus laughed.

A hand touched my face from above my head and I felt my glasses being ripped from my face.

"These don't suit you brace-face-" A jock mocked, "You can still see your pimply face!"

I didn't reply, knowing they wanted me to react. I had to take it until they got bored. It was always like this, I had to endure this torture all through freshman year and now sophomore year.

I heard them throw it on the floor, I felt chemistry book get thrown at my feet.

"Hey!" Ares hit the back of my head, my nose hitting the bottom of the locker. "Why don't you say anything? Mommy got your tongue?" He mocked.

"Not possible, he doesn't have one!" Dionysus added, all of them burst into guffaws.

They had no idea how much that really and truly stung. I felt tears welling in my eyes, but I blinked them away, they will get bored Percy. Do not lose your temper.

"That's why he can't dress properly-" Ares grinned smugly, "Look, his shirt is tucked in. What a little bitch."

I felt them begin to lift my legs and fold my arms, intending to stuff me fully into the locker. I will never know how they do it, my body size compared to the locker is so different.

"Hey!" A feminine voice yelled. Making Ares and his gang freeze. "Stop it guys! What did he ever do to you?"

Ares let go of me, I fell to the ground. People began to crowd around us.

"Ar-Artemis, we were just messing around-" He pulled me up, " _Right_ brace-I mean Percy?"

I didn't acknowledge him, too embarrassed to look up at Artemis. She always caught me at my worst, just last week Hermes had messed his yogurt all over my pants and I walked right into her, getting it on her and her cheer uniform in the process. Let's just say the cheer squad did not like me very much at that moment.

Artemis crossed her arms, "Go pick on someone who actually deserves it." She ordered and pushed them away. "Don't think Aphrodite won't hear of this."

"No Artemis! Please!" They begged. As much as they loved my sister, they were equally as scared of her. Although their friend Athena could be even worse.

Artemis glared daggers at them, "Then beat it jerks!"

Ares and his jocks scuffled away with their tails between their legs, metaphorically of course.

I was already picking up my books, she leaned down and began to help me, I quickly put my glasses on my face so she couldn't see how ugly I was.

She looked up at me, "Are you ok, Percy?"

I could never get over the way she said my name. Being spanish and greek, she had an accent and curled the 'R' in my name. Her voice was the type of husky, feminine voice girls dreamed of having and guys fantasize about while they...well nevermind. **(An: deal with it, i like spanish accents)**

The fact that she even remembered my name always came as a shock to me. My heart fluttered when she looked at me with those striking silver eyes that were filled with genuine concern. Or at least I hoped I wasn't just seeing things.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm used to it. Thanks Artemis." I gave her a shy half smile.

She returned it with one of her own heart-stopping ones. Her hair fell onto her face, it was down today, I liked it down. She wasn't in her cheer uniform yet, so she was clad in white skinny jeans and a blue off-shoulder crop top. I felt like reaching up and brushing it behind her ear, but she beat me to it. Like I was gonna do it anyway.

"You're in my science class right?" She asked.

I nodded, I had forgotten that she did science. It was the only subject that a populars ever did if they wanted a hard class. And besides Athena, Artemis was the only one who did it. Athena was the only popular who was never ridiculed for doing hard classes, it's how she had always been and if anyone told her otherwise it would not end well for them.

"We're late then, let's go. will kill us you know how she hates tardy students." She suddenly grabbed my hand, her books in the other. I went red as people gasped and watched us intently as we walked hand in hand. I couldn't believe it. She was holding my hand, she didn't look even the slight bit disgusted.

I wondered if this was a dream, I subconsciously squeezed her hand to check. She raised her eyebrow and looked at me.

I went red and began to stutter, "S-so-sorry. I was just checking to see if-" I stopped mid-sentence. If I continued to speak I would just embarrass myself.

Artemis giggled, not asking me to finish what I was saying, as if she knew. Instead walking even closer to me, our shoulders were almost touching. Our close proximity making electric waves dance around my arm.

"Mr. Jackson and Ms. Olympia!" Ms. Ledwaba's voice rung in our ears. She was behind us, obviously late for class today. "Should you not be in my class?"

We glanced at each other, Artemis blushed, "Apologies ma'am. We were busy…"

Ms. Ledwaba eyed us, her eyes stopping at our hands. She knew of my crush on Artemis, as she taught us Life Orientation as well, I would often stare at Artemis during her lessons.

A smirk played at her lips, "Lucky for you I am late as well, get into my class before I do and you will be fine." She stated matter of factly, walking past us.

Artemis and I frowned before we realised she was now fast walking towards her class, we broke into a run. Passing her and our tardy slips. We laughed as we made our way to her door, I let Artemis walk in, we were still laughing.

People were to preoccupied with their own conversations to notice us. There was only one open table was and it was the one in the back that no one liked because it was so close to Mr. Whiskers. A very ironic name for a pet parrot. insisted that it was her little sister that named him when they were ten, but the name was just too funny.

The bird loved to nip at people because they reacted. But I just gave him a biscuit and he would leave me alone.

Artemis stroked the top of his head with no fear.

"Hello Mr. Whiskers, how are you?" She smiled at him.

He squawked, "Hiya!" He preferred the term 'Hiya' to a simple hello.

I pulled a biscuit out my other pocket and handed it to him, knowing I had science, so kept them in my locker.

He ate it happily and left us to sit at the table, no disruptions.

Artemis and I sat waiting patiently for Ms. Ledwaba, we knew she was not far from the class now.

She clapped her hands together as she entered, making the class quiet down, "Right! We shall be doing our practical today, you shall do it with the person you are sitting next to now." She handed out our instructions. "Be careful with the magnesium, do not put even the slightest more of it in, or the entire experiment shall be ruined and you will have to come after school to start again.

"I find when working with magnesium, it's safe to do make two. Just in case." Artemis suggested.

I grinned, "I do that to!"

Artemis returned my grin with a small one, "Perfect. Let's get started."

We each did an experiment, following the instructions without a word spoken between us. The silence was killing me, I so badly wanted to talk to her. She looked so beautiful when she was concentrating. The bulky safety goggles just made her look really smart, especially with the lab coat. She was writing down her observations after putting the magnesium in, still not paying me any attention. I was just about to, I had the container in one hand and the spoon in the other, but I found myself staring. Her brow was furrowed ever so slightly as she read what she had written. I wondered if she had a date to the dance.

Of course she did, look at her! But what if she didn't? I needed a date, perhaps now would be the perfect time to ask, since we had a good laugh earlier. I was mustering up the courage to ask, but was still unsure. Yes, I will regret it if I do, because she will most likely reject me, but I'll regret it more if I don't ask, as there is always the possibility that she will say yes, even if it was small.

Without looking up from her page, she said something, I jumped slightly, not noticing some of the crushed magnesium fall into my experiment already, from the container. "Yes Percy?" She had seen me staring. Gods, she must thinking I'm a total stalker.

I gulped, "N-Nothing! I was just-" What was I doing? "Uhh…"

She smiled, "Day dreaming?"

"Thinking?"

"About?"

I paused, "The dance."

Her eyes widened for a split second, "Oh?"

"Yup" I looked down at the instructions, pretending to read them, even though I knew every step to this experiment by heart.

There was silence after that, she was staring at her experiment with a frown, as if arguing with herself.

Then she spoke, "Are you going with anyone?"

I shook my head a a response.

"Neither am I. No one has asked me yet."

My head whipped around to look at her, "No one?"

She giggled, "Why are you so surprised?"

I blushed, "Well because...well you're you." I had forgotten about my practical now, my attention was on her.

Artemis looked away and smiled bashfully, her cheeks reddening, it must be hot.

"Maybe one or two have asked me-" She stated. Probably an understatement, I thought. "But I'm waiting for someone specific to gather up the courage and ask me." She told me, staring me straight in the eye.

I felt my heart sink, it probably wasn't me. But then she smiled brightly at me, giving me just a small ray of hope. Did she really want me to ask her? Did she feel the same way? There was only one way to find out.

"Hey Ar-Artemis?"

"Yeah?" He tone was almost excited.

I focused my attention on my experiment, just in case I got rejected and she couldn't see how hurt I would be.

"About that valentine's dance?" I tipped my spoon into my experiment, "Would you like to-"

I stopped as I saw the contents in my beaker begin to fizzle and smoke. Shit! Within seconds the contents created a large amount of pressure and the beaker flew of the gauze and bunsen burner. People screamed, Ms. Ledwaba shot up, looking directly at us. The beaker hit the floor with a smash, a small fire that was made up of magnesium was fizzling out on the floor. Ms. Ledwaba extinguished it with the fire extinguisher.

"What did I say about paying attention to how much magnesium you put in?" She asked frantically.

I went red, I was so embarrassed, "I uhh-I put exactly the right amount on the spoon. I don't know what happened!"

"Then why did it explode?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

People sniggered.

I looked down at the floor, I thought back. Realisation dawned at me, I met her gaze, "I may have accidently jumped a little and some fell from the container into the beaker without my knowing." I muttered.

"Why weren't you paying attention?" Ms. Ledwaba asked.

I glanced at Artemis who was biting her lip in either amusement or embarrassment.

Ms. ledwaba followed my gaze and sighed, rubbing her temples. Realising what was so distracting for me.

"From now when working with such dangerous chemicals, I shall put you with Annabeth." She muttered. People laughed, Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled at me. I laughed, at least all was forgiven, it's why I loved Ms. Ledwaba.

After I had helped ma'am clean the contents of our experiment, Artemis had finished her one, so we still had results. The bell rang as I threw the singed stirring spoon into a bag and handed it to ma'am.

Everyone filed out, Annabeth approached me.

"Nice one, Jackson" She joked.

I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, "Yeah, that was bad huh?"

She shook her head, "More amusing than anything else." She giggled, "See ya at lunch"

When she left I found Artemis was still in the classroom, talking with Ms. Ledwaba. I decided to wait. No matter how embarrassed I was, I was still gonna ask. It couldn't get any worse than what happened earlier right?

It was only another minute before Artemis said bye and began to walk out the classroom. She laughed when she looked at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, that was funny."

"It really was!" She guffawed.

I let out a chuckle, "But as for what I was gonna ask?"

She stopped laughing and looked at me with a smile so stunning I felt my knees buckle.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you would-" Someone grabbed my shoulder and pushed me behind them. There stood Orion Hunt, a giant compared to me.

"Wondering if you would like to go with me to the dance?" He grinned, leaning casually against the doorframe.

Artemis frowned and looked at me, "I think Percy was about to ask me something."

I sighed as I saw Orion give me the 'Go away before I annihilate you' look.

"I was just gonna ask if you knew what the investigative question was for our practical report." I decided to say. Orion gave e a brief nod before turning to Artemis, who looked a little disappointed.

"No, I was gonna do it later." She murmured, then she turned to Orion, "Yeah, I'll go with you I guess..."

Why was she so forlorn? I asked myself.

Orion whooped, "Excellent! We'll be the hottest dates there!"

My shoulders slumped and I turned away, Ms. Ledwaba gave me a pitiful look, she must have heard everything. I shrugged, 'Oh well' I mouthed to her.

She shook her head and beckoned me over as Orion and Artemis walked away. Artemis threw a glance at me, I looked away immediately. I was not gonna let her see my pain.

Ms. Ledwaba smiled at me when I stood in front of her desk, it seemed a bit forced, as if she was trying to cheer me up. I thought she was gonna give me that be courageous lecture, but instead she said,

"You know Percy, I know Annabeth would definitely say yes if you asked her."

I looked up with a raised brow, "Really?" So I wouldn't be dateless?

"Yup, as a matter of fact, here-" She began to scribble a note and handed it to him, "Permission to cut some roses from the school gardens. You can give them to her when you ask."

I smiled, the sadness in my eyes started to disappear, "Thank you ma'am."

She winked, "Go get her!"

I nodded and rushed to catch up with my friend. Perhaps I could at least have some fun dancing with one his friends that was a girl, it was better than going with only Hermes, Apollo and Hephaestus. I ran around the corner, taking a short cut across the gardens to get to building B where Business was for the sophomores. I had a handful of red roses by the time I got there. I waited patiently for my blonde haired friend, I saw her walking down the hall with Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

I walked up to her and held up the flowers, she looked confused before she went as red as the roses I gave to her.

"Come with me to the dance you dweeb?" I grinned.

Rachel had resorted to standing back to watch, as did a few of our passing friends.

"Wondering when you'd ask you big moron." She smiled.

* * *

 **READ BELOW and AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BEGINNING**

 **He went with annabeth?**

 **What will happen in junior year? Senior will be the longest one. Consisting of more than one chapter. If you want me to write what happened at the dance request that in ur review.**

 **PLS REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dance

**Ok i'll admit this chapter is a bit crap, due to the fact that I was writing it while writing the next one, it's finished, just editing :) PLS REVIEW I NEED THEM TO DRIVE ME TO WRITE MORE.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **The Dance**

 _I slip on some punch, not really..._

I stared at myself in the mirror, not sure whether to feel like a complete dweeb or feel like I looked good enough for a valentine's dance. Who knew with what my generation deemed cool today. One day you're in and the next, you're out. Example, a selfie stick. It made me wonder how the populars at schools stayed at their specific point on the social ladder.

 _The social ladder_ , gods the thought of it made my stomach churn. Would I look like a nerd, or would I look great? I eyed my green button up shirt with my tailored black tuxedo to match. Calvin Klein was always a winner, as my sister said to me when we were at the mall picking my outfit. She was more focused on hers to be honest, but I'll take her advice on wearing something sophisticated, unlike my other peers. Apparently girls liked it when you had style.

"Well look at you." I saw Aphrodite leaning against the doorframe of my bedroom, smirking.

Her perfectly polish eye-make up matched her blue eyes and eye shape. Her golden hair curled into that of a princess like hairdo. Her white robe covered her dress and curvaceous figure.

"I feel like I'm going to get teased." I groaned.

She rolled her eyes, "If they do they will be confronted by me."

I rested my head on my mirror, it's cold surface making me shiver as it touched my skin.

"You can't always protect me. I'm a nerd Aphro, I'll always get bullied, teased, it's what comes with getting good grades and having no style or balls. I'm to nice."

She frowned and walked towards me, "I could end all that you know. I've offered time and time again to help you. I can make you popular Percy-"

I laughed, "Ha! How can that happen when I'm at the lowest of the lowest in terms of status?"

I felt her turn me around to look at her directly, she looked a bit peeved.

"You know what your problem is? You don't have any confidence. Confidence is the key." She stated before untying her robe, revealing her light pink spaghetti strap dress that clung to her body in a way that Percy had a feeling would have the boys drooling.

I was about to retort when I was interrupted.

"Oh don't you two look just lovely!" My Aunt Sally said with a bright smile on her face.

She held a camera in one hand and winked at me.

"Do you have the flowers for Annabeth?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, I don't see why though. She's just a friend, it's not like I'm tryna impress her-" I stopped when I saw my sister and aunt raising their eyebrows at me, looking unimpressed.

"She is still a girl and deserves to be treated as if she were-" My aunt stopped, not knowing who to compare her to.

"As if she were Artemis to you!" My sister growled, "Annabeth is pretty enough to have had an offer or two, yet she chose to go with you. So suck it up and be a gentleman."

I held my hands up in an apologetic manner, "Yeesh, I was just wondering!"

I did see where they were coming from, girls did needs to be treated as if each and every one of them were a queen. But this was Annabeth, my buddy, my pal. When I saw her I guess I didn't really see a girl per say, I saw a good friend, like another be fair Annabeth's appearance at school in terms of clothes didn't exactly scream feminine princess, in fact, she was a tomboy, she wouldn't be my type anyway. Sure I liked a girl who didn't mind getting her hands dirty, but I also liked a girl who didn't mind showing her feminine side, Annabeth wasn't exactly one of those girls.

Don't get me wrong, I love this girl, but not like that, more like a second sister. We fought like hell sometimes, yet we got a long, liked some of the same things and our fights were always over stupid things that were so funny in the end. We're just friends going with each other to a dance and that's that.

"Nevermind that, let's get downstairs for a photo." My aunt requested. Her brown hair almost coming loose from it's bun with the speed she turned at to leave the room. I watched as my sister skipped after her, her thick locks bouncing behind her. I laughed, she looked almost comical.

After the photos, which I may or may not have ruined by pulling a face in a couple, I waited for my sister's date to pick her up. When he rang the doorbell to the gate of the mansion, I growled at the voice. _Ares._ Of course the soon to be football star and the rising in the ranks to being head cheerleader would be a couple.

I refused to get in the car with my tormentor, he merely gave me a nod of his head after greeting my aunt and guiding my sister to the car where his mother was waiting. Her and my aunt exchanged a few greetings before they drove off.

I sighed as my aunt Sally asked if we should leave to pick up Annabeth.

"We don't wanna be late." She added, I merely nodded and made my way to the car.

Despite Annabeth being my friend, it was the first time I was going to a dance with a girl. I had butterflies in my stomach the entire way there, it took my aunt 10 minutes to convince me not to go back home. The walk up to her door was nerve-racking, I felt sweat build up on my forehead.

I knocked, the door as answered shortly after. A tall, lanky man answered.

"Good evening, Professor Chase!" I held my hand out to shake his hand. He smiled and took it, he obviously knew me, due to his daughter and I being good friends.

"Good to see you Percy, I'm so glad you're taking Annie instead of some random boy I don't know." He rolled his eyes and stood at the base of the stairs, "Annie! Percy is here!"

"Coming!" I heard her reply.

I gasped when I saw her emerge from her room and descend down the stairs. Did some random, pretty girl take Annabeth's voice? Who was this girl smiling at me? She wore a fair amount of eye makeup and lipstick with blush, she looked like a princess with her blonde hair being styled into a rose shaped bun. Her black dress clung to the torso of her modest frame and flared out at the bottom. For the first time, I saw Annabeth as a girl. A pretty girl with a feminine side.

"Close your mouth you dumbass." She muttered shyly as she looked at me with a blush at her cheeks.

"I uhh-" I stuttered but then shook my head at my thoughts. This was Annabeth, _Annabeth_ , my best girl-friend, nothing else. Bile rose up my throat at the thought of us hooking up or getting together, it's like incest! "You look pretty, these are for you!" I held up the assortment from our gardens.

She smiled, "Thanks, should we go?"

I nodded and turned to her father, "I'll have her back by 10pm."

hugged Annabeth tightly, "Bye princess, have fun! You will always be my little girl, even if you are wearing such a dress."

I laughed as Annabeth went red and glared at my amused face.

Her dad chuckled and sent me a wink before taking Annabeth's flowers and putting them in the kitchen.

"Have fun!" He yelled as we left.

Annabeth groaned, "God he's so embarrassing." She said as we walked along the path to the car.

"Nah, he's cool." I stated with a grin.

She shrugged as I opened the door and gestured for her to get in, she obliged and her and Sally began to speak about girly things. I paid barely any attention, I began to think about who else would be attending.

Seeing Artemis there with that bastard Orion made me angry and even sad. I should have stopped being such a pussy and asked. Excuse the language. She probably thought I was such a little bitch, she would never go out with me now.

I stared at the trees along the road, at the lights of the street lamps and passing cars. Before I knew it, I was standing at the entrance of the school with Annabeth.

"Bye! I'll be here by 10!" My aunt yelled as she drove off.

I gulped and looked at Annabeth. She was blushing and intertwined our elbows, "Let's go."

* * *

The gym had filled up to the point where some just left and danced outside by the pools. I could barely see or in actual fact find any of my friends after a while. Annabeth was right next to me and I couldn't hear her talking half of the time. So I resorted to nodding and smiling, this seemed to work because she giggled and constantly touched my arm, which I thought was weird.

It was only an hour in that I started to loosen up, Annabeth and the gang managed to somehow get me on the dance floor. We were singing the lyrics loudly and dancing stupidly, not caring what others thought, and it was fun. Almost perfect. Apollo had explained he and Artemis came separately, but I was having too much fun for what he said about Artemis to actually register in my brain.

My excitement, however, was cut off as a certain group of people entered the gym. They met my sister and Ares half way across the dance floor, judging by the way everyone parted for them it was the _populars_. I scanned the group for a certain individual.

Artemis and Orion stood at the front, as if they would control if the group of kids would go or stay.

I froze in the middle of my dance move, I couldn't budge, nor could I tear my gaze away from her. Artemis looked stunning. Her white dress clung to her torso and then seemed loose and flowy from her hips down. It complimented her body and regal features excellently. Her hair was wavy and flowed down her back in all it's silky glory. Many stopped and stared as she walked, as it was the only way to appreciate such a naturally gorgeous face.

She began to walk over to my sister at the DJ stand while the rest of them strolled over to where we were, which was in front of the punch bowl. Artemis walked with no fear or insecurity, her beauty was effortless as was her confident demeanour, it seemed like she was born like so. It was one of the many places where we differed.

"Move nerds!" Orion pushed Hermes and I to the side, creating a domino effect as we pushed our own friends back while doing so.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" Annabeth growled. I was surprised at her confidence.

"Yeah! Asshole!" Rachel added.

Orion laughed and looked back at his followers, they sniggered. Ares stepped forward, "Got ya little nerdy girls to protect ya?" He came up to my face.

"Shove off!" Apollo pushed him away from me before I could even think about responding.

Ares hit the floor with a loud _THUD!_ The populars went quiet. Ares glared daggers at Apollo, his eyes igniting with a fiery rage.

"You little-"

"What is going on here?" My sister interjected, making Ares stop dead in his tracks. I smirked inwardly. Aphrodite, Athena and Artemis stood in a triangle formation my sister at the front.

I locked gazes with Artemis, she smiled ever so slightly, I blushed and returned it.

"No-Nothing!" They all stuttered.

"Just getting punch, it's delicious!" Ares said taking a swig of it, his face twisted into disgust. But he did his best to pretend. The punch was rather awful, it might as well have been water with apple pieces in it.

"Uh huh…" My sister looked sceptical.

"Try having a sip of the punch before you compliment it next time, dumbass." Athena rolled her eyes, her tone was that of mockery, causing the guys to snicker.

"Can we please just go dance!" My sister sighed.

Ares and his gang quickly grasped their dates hands and scurried to the dance floor. My sis sending me a smile before she was spun around by Ares to a random song on the playlist.

I saw Artemis pull away from Orion, he looked a little mad, but he seemed to calm down as Artemis lay her hand on his arm and spoke a few sentences I could not deduce.

Once she got away, she made her way in the direction of the bathrooms. Our eyes met as she turned around just before the corner that lead to the hallway. It resulted in many emotions being communicated, it was held for more than 2 seconds, allowing me access to decipher at least one. Mischief.

For some odd reason I was compelled to follow her. It was a split second decision, but I didn't give it a second guess, I merely followed with no hesitation. My friends looked a little confused, giving me questioning looks, but I ignored them.

"Where is he going?" Annabeth asked.

"Most likely to the bathroom, don't worry." Apollo said with a roll of his eyes, he continued to dance with Rachel.

Annabeth frowned but carried on dancing, albeit a bit more stiffly now.

I ran around the corner, looking around rapidly, the hallway was empty.

"You followed me?" A honey-sweet voice said from behind me.

I whipped around, Artemis stood there in all her effortless beauty. She raised her eyebrow at me, a smile playing at her lips.

My cheeks suddenly felt like they were on fire, did I read the situation wrong?

"Well I-I just thought-you know we…" I shut my mouth, deciding I had stuttered enough.

"You wanted to say hey?" She asked with a pink tinge to her cheeks. She suddenly looked at me with a slightly bashful look.

I looked down, "Y-yeah."

I really did want to say hello, to have her undivided attention. It was so empty and quiet hear, the music sounding muffled through the thick walls of the building separating us from the rest of my peers. We were alone and all I could think of was pushing her up against the wall and bruising her lips with my kisses, while she touched my skin with her soft hands. But that wouldn't happen, she'd kick my ass if I did that out of the blue.

"You know when someone says hello to me, they normally give me a hug…" I heard her whisper.

I let out a shy laugh, "We-well I could if I have your permission?"

She giggled as if thinking it stupid that I ask to hug her, we advanced towards each other. I timidly wrapped my arms around her, one arm over her shoulder and the other around her mid-back. She shook her head and grasped my arms a moved them down gently and slowly. Each centimetre my hands came closer to her butt, the more my fingers twitched. She made my hands grasp her waist, then she proceeded to wrap her arms around my neck and pull me close.

I gulped as her body pressed against mine, her body was quite mature if you know what I mean. I had to hold back a moan. I was a gentleman, a cowardly one, but still a gentleman, yet I was still a teenage boy. I'm not some asexual, of course having a body as perfect as hers pressed against me made me think of an intimate act I wished to perform with her. The thought of her guiding me towards the bathrooms and unzipping her dress invaded my mind. The smell of her perfume spreading over my clothes.

"You never have to ask to hug me, _Percy_." That was it, the way she said my name made me crave her. I didn't just want her, I wanted her lips pressed against mine, I wanted to feel her against me.

I found my urges which I normally kept in check taking over my limbs, overcoming my mind. My left hand slithered lower so that the tips of my fingers touched her butt, my other remained on her lower back, pulling her closer to me, so that there was no distance whatsoever between us. My cheek was against hers, I could feel her breath against my ear, it was unsteady. I leaned down so that my lips grazed the curve between her neck and shoulder. My breaths were long and ragged, the air in my lungs escaping quicker than they were being imprisoned.

" _Percy-" She kissed my jawline. I turned my head to meet her eyes, they were as glazed over as the butter is on my toast in the mornings. I can't believe I just compared her eyes to toast._

 _I slowly leaned down, our lips met. Our kiss was slow and gentle, before our tongues found their way into the other's mouth. From gentle it went to passionate and lust filled, our hormones raging._

 _In my lustful state, I slammed her against the lockers, the sound echoing along the walls of the corridor._

 _She pulled at my hair, ruining it's blow-dried curls, but I didn't care. I moaned as I felt her guide my hand to her butt. I squeezed, hoping this moment would never end._

" _Percy-" She whispered._

 _I continued ravishing her with my lips._

" _Percy." Her voice was muffled and less husky. I still didn't answer._

"Percy!" Artemis was waving her hand in front of my face.

I blinked a couple of times, "Huh?" It was all a mere day-dream, a fantasy that would never become a reality.

"You just froze when you hugged me and went quiet. Are you ok?" She looked genuinely concerned, but the only part I was sad about was the fact that she had now pulled away from me. Her hands still lingered at my wrists, much to my surprise.

I nodded very slowly, trying to fully snap back into reality, "Ye-yes. Sorry, I zoned out."

Artemis laughed, "Am I that comfortable?" She joked.

I gulped, "Yes you are…"

She tilted her head to the side at this, her brow creasing, "I was kidding."

"Oh." Was my lone reply. I didn't know what to say now, after my highly inappropriate daydreams, I felt unworthy to be even be in her presence.

Her hand travelled up my arm to my neck, her cool finger caressing the curve of my neck.

"You know, I really liked it when your-" She looked up at me, "Your lips touched my neck."

I bit the inside of my cheek at this. I thought that was part of the dream. Did I really do that? I asked myself a loud. I covered my mouth straight after, did I really just ask her that out loud?

"Yes you did, Percy" She suddenly looked coy, "It was like this…" Then she leaned in, her hand grasping my shoulder and the other my lower arm. I almost collapsed as her lips touched my neck, my legs felt as useless as sand would make for a stool.

"Hey you two! What are you doing out here?"

Artemis pushed me away within a millisecond. I groaned, the world was conspiring against me!

"Hi !" Artemis greeted cooly.

I merely gave him a nod, in case I began to ramble out of my own anxiety.

He narrowed his eyes, looking between us, "Just because it is a valentines dance, does not mean the school rule of any two learners below the age of 18, being a ruler length apart, does not apply."

We blushed, "Yes sir. We're sorry…" Artemis and I apologised in sync.

He rolled his eyes, "Get inside!"

We fast walked back to the gym, I heard him mutter, " _Bloody sophmores…"_ As we turned the corner.

Artemis stopped mid-step as we got to the door, she turned to me.

"Artemis?" I frowned.

She bit her lower lip, "Percy, about earlier. I didn't mean to play with your feelings-" She blushed, "I know you're here with another girl. I didn't mean to come between you, it was selfish of me-"

"No, no, you don't get it!" I held her arms, "I'm here with a girl yes, but she's just a fri-"

The gym doors burst open, cutting me off. Dionysus stood there looking incredibly angry. His eyes darted between his date and me. At first I could have sworn it was Orion, judging from the look I got, but he may have been standing in the background and my eyes passed over his face.

"Hey nerd, that's Orion's girl! Get your own! Better yet, get an attainable one you little shit!" He pushed me against the wall. My head hitting the hard brick with a powerful _THUMP!_

I grasped my head, it was pounding from the impact. I fell to my knees, my vision was blurry, everyone's voices were muffled.

"Dionysus!" I heard Artemis's voice scream. She seemed to push him away.

I felt a person with long limbs pull me up, my vision began to clear as he threw water on my face.

It was Orion.

"Yo man! You good?" He asked.

I frowned, I was very confused. Why was he being so nice? I nodded haltingly, on alert in case this was a trick of some sort.

He then turned to Dionysus and grabbed his collar, "Dude what's your problem? They weren't doing anything!"

Dionysus seemed to smile for a second then stopped as he saw Artemis turn her attention from me to them. Then it all fell into place. I realised why Orion was being so nice, he was putting up an act for Artemis. He was manipulating her into thinking he was a good guy. If I wasn't so dizzy I'd deck him in his jaw, the fucker!

Orion had dragged Dionysus off, Artemis stayed with me. She led me to the school nurse's office, I was there for the rest of the night. I had a concussion apparently, surprisingly this wasn't what put a damper on my night. IIt was the fact that once again I blew my chances with Artemis.

Knowing how my aunt was, I lied and said I slipped on some punch. She would have freaked if she found out someone pushed me. And my sister? Well she would have literally killed Dionysus, resulting in her reputation would have been ruined, I couldn't let her do that for me.

I called in sick on the monday. Apollo brought my homework at the end of the day. He told me about how everyone was treating Orion like a hero because he stood up for me, but my friends knew the real story, minus the part about me and Artemis. Let's just say, they were not happy.

If you think this was as bad as it got, your wrong. It got way worse. On tuesday when I went to school, Artemis and Orion walked up to me hand in hand.

She hugged me, "I'm so glad your ok!"

Orion smiled at me, although I could tell it meant nothing. A real smile reached your eyes, his did not. "Don't work yourself too hard, might land up getting another killer headache. Thanks for not ratting Dionysus out."

I didn't reply to either of them, instead I eyed their interlaced hands.

Artemis followed my gaze and blushed, Orion smirked smugly.

"Guess who I asked out and who said yes?" Orion asked.

I didn't need him to tell me the answer to that question. There was an awkward silence, it was only broken by the school bell ringing in my ears.

"Well we gotta go…" Artemis said with a nervous grin, "I'm glad your back. I'll see you in science?" She said as they walked away.

"Bye." I replied. Though it was a hushed whisper. It was thanks to me that Orion had gotten what he wanted. _Who_ he wanted. If only I had not followed her, then she would see what an ass he really was, she would see past his act and see that I wasn't acting while doing so.

Aphrodite watched the heartbreaking scene unfold from afar. She could feel her brother's heartache, it made her clutch her chest in pain. Seeing her best friend walking to class with the wrong guy, leaving the person she was supposed to be with behind, not knowing of his undying love for her, only heightened it.

 _Would she ever see that he looked at her like she was the moon and he was a child, seeing it light up the night sky for the very first time?_

* * *

 _PLS REVIEW!_

 _Hope you liked this one, next one won't be written so badly, I hope...:)_

I am aware this was not an immaculate chapter (How do you like my english now **D n** *smirk*)

Pls if you have a problem with story, characters, or way I write do so in Pm's not reviews -_-


	5. Chapter 5: Junior Year

**Yeah exams kinda suck, since if i don't play my cards right, my devices get taken. So i was put a week and a half behind schedule and i was not gonna write on my phone XD**

 **Hope you like this one, not my favourite but senior years will be fun to write**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own characters besides ones I created blah blah blah**

PLS REVIEW gosh why does no one review when so a many read it and favourite it XD :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 _We accidently crash a pool party..._

I really do not know how I landed up here, in my house, playing your typical party games with drunken populars. Let me explain, you're probably confused.

You see, earlier tonight, I arrived home with Apollo. It was our tradition to, on the 1st friday of every second month, go to either one of our houses and just have a gaming and movie marathon. It had been like this every single year since we were ten. So you can imagine my surprise when we saw our driveway filled with cars and the front of our house packed with people. Drinking, dancing, music blaring from the house, lights flashing everywhere, it was straining for my eyes.

We pushed past the people with our bags of groceries, like chips, cola, the works.

"Dude! What the fuck?" Apollo yelled over the music.

I gave him an, ' _I don't know!'_ look. He followed me to the kitchen. We set them on the counters, I knocked the cups, which had the remains of alcoholic drinks, onto the floor. I could smell the fumes of tequila and vodka all the way down the drive-way.

Apollo gagged as he took a full cup and sipped it.

"Seriously? Who would mix vodka, tequila and coke?" He protested and threw it over the counter, it hit some poor, unsuspecting frat boy, but he was to drunk to care.

"Why didn't my sister tell me there would be a party, we could have gone to your house." I told him, he nodded in agreement.

I leaned against the counter, wondering if Artemis was here. I was not going to voice this to Apollo, he was incredibly over-protective. He might realise I have an insanely huge crush on her.

I scanned the crowd of drunk students, they danced and grinded with their cups in hand, not a care in the world for the consequences of tomorrow morning.

Who could even supply this much bloody alcohol? I asked myself as I picked up an empty bottle of vodka.

Apollo sighed, "Should we go? People are eyeing us funny, as if they know we should not be here."

This made me angry, "It's my house too, I have every right, and so do you. Fuck them!" I growled. My rage subsided quickly, but eventually all this shit gets to you.

Apollo held his hands up, "Whoa man! Calm yourself."

I chuckled bashfully, "Sorry man, I'm just tired of them looking at us like we don't fit in with them."

"We don't fit in with them, Percy." Apollo laughed and shook his head. "Nothing will change that. Unless one of us dates an angel, but that's too far fetched even for our dreams."

I came close to it once, I recalled in my head. In Sophomore year, I had the chance to ask Artemis Olympia, the ' _perfect'_ angel, to the valentine's dance. I literally, and I mean literally blew it. I've hated magnesium since, bloody bastard. Then I had a chance to redeem myself during the dance, but guess who got in the way? The gigantic tree, Orion, I compare him to a tree because he's as tall as one and as stupid as one. Also perhaps ever since the dance, I've hated Orion with an endless passion.

I nodded my head trying to shake my memories away and to act like I had heard what Apollo had said. I didn't realise he was still talking until I looked at him and his mouth was moving.

"You know, maybe we should go-" I began, but when I looked up, Apollo was gone. Perhaps that was what he said while I wasn't paying attention. That he would just leave me and explore, or perhaps gone to find my sister, who knew with him.

I was left in my kitchen alone, no one but me. How could I feel this lonely in my own home?

"Percy?" Someone said from the doorway.

I faced them, "Artemis-" I stated breathlessly.

She stood at the door looking so stunning I felt my heart stop for a few seconds. I had forgotten what perfection looked like, she just reminded me.

Artemi wore a short, denim skirt with only a white bikini top with a black accent. Her breasts looked amazing in them, my perverted teenage boy mind screamed. Her hair was tied into a loose side pony, her silky waves falling over her chest like a fountain of radiance. Her body in general was the type of body women envied. Her and my sister were part of a modelling agency, I guess staying in shape is part of the gig.

She held a red, plastic cup in her hand. Her brow creased as she looked at me, "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I wasn't expecting to see _anyone_ here." I smiled nervously. She was walking towards me, each centimetre she crossed made the heat on my body increase.

"Your sis didn't tell you huh?" She giggled and leaned against the counter, close to me. I didn't know what to do or say around her, all I ever did was make a fool of myself.

"Uh huh." I replied stupidly. I wanted to slap myself, what an idiot.

Artemis chuckled, "Very talkative tonight aren't you?" Then she touched her neck, "Then again, your actions always did speak louder than your words…" She whispered, throwing me a sultry glance. Her index finger tapped the curve of her neck.

I blushed, knowing exactly what she was referring to. The incident during the dance between me and her. The memory of us being so close to a simple, yet erotic kiss always played in my mind. I constantly thought back and pointed out to myself what I should have done, all my mistakes.

I met her eyes, "So-sorry. You just make me-" I think I may have inhaled to much alcohol fumes, because suddenly I was ready to tell her how nervous she made me, because she was just so perfect. I calmed my sudden spark of confidence.

Artemis turned her whole body so that she was facing him, that did not help me.

"I make you what?" She asked, there was an emotion I couldn't distinguish in her eyes. It was almost as if she were hopeful, excited.

I turned away, not wanting to accidentally look into her deep pools of beauty that we call eyes. I knew if I did that I would find myself telling her my life story, answering every question she asked, Artemis affected you that way. I have seen it happen, it's no exaggeration.

I felt her grasp my bicep, her hand leaving a handprint of fire on my skin. I felt a little embarrassed, I was wearing a muscle shirt, but had technically no muscle, I really was some lanky, tall teenager who didn't have a chance with one of the three angels. I had a better chance with the school's virgin mary/bible basher, Maria Rodrigues, than I did Artemis.

"Tell me, I wanna know." I could hear the girlish giggle in her voice. I avoided her gaze when she turned me around.

"It would be a waste of your time." I muttered, staring at the wall behind her.

Artemis shook her head, "Now you have to tell me, because nothing you say is ever a waste of breath or time in my eyes."

When she said this, I could have sworn I felt my heartbeat quicken to a deadly pace. Did she really just say that? Was she flirting with me? No, that's not possible, look at me and then look at her. Don't give yourself false hope.

I was somehow compelled to tell her, I made the mistake of glancing up at her, our eyes met. I found myself opening my mouth, talking. Oh crap!

"You just...make me nervous." I told her, my voice a hushed whisper so quiet she had to lean in to hear.

She moved even closer, an emotionless facial expression on her perfect face, but her eyes showed her intrigue.

"Why?" Her voice was a bit breathless, her hand remained on my arm. The distance between our faces was only there because of the difference in our height, if she was my height our lips would be milimetres away. "Why do I make you nervous?"

I gulped and stole a glimpse of her lips. So inviting, I craved them, even if I could only taste them for just a second.

"Because you're beautiful." Her eyes widened and a tinge of red began to expand across her cheeks. Her eyes sparkling as she stared up at me. "I've never met a someone who can be so humble and modest but have your intellect and beauty."

"You really think that when you see me?" She whispered, her breath against my skin made my knees wobble. I nodded in response to her question.

I found us leaning closer and closer, she was on her tippy toes, her hands grasping my skinny arms. Her eyes locked on my lips as mine were to hers."You're just the precise example of what perfection really is-" Her eyes widened and a smile played at her lips.

"Artemis, guess who's-" The person stopped, "Oh uhh-sor-sorry, I didn't…"

Artemis and I pushed off of each other, meeting the person who had interrupted us, face to face.

Athena stood there frowning, her arms crossed.

"Orion is here Artemis. You remember him right? Your _boyfriend._ " Athena emphasised the word _boyfriend._

Artemis looked guilty, I had almost forgotten she was with Orion. I growled, he was probably one of the biggest douche bags I had ever met. After the valentine's dance, they had become the school's "hottest couple". I scoffed at the thought, he was gonna cheat on her any day now, I wouldn't be surprised if he has already. I almost kissed her and once again, in a sense, he ruined my chances just like he did last year.

To be fair he is her boyfriend, but he was her asshole, soon to be cheating boyfriend.

"Oh..." Her reply lacked excitement, this almost brought a smile to my face. Then realisation dawned on her, "Oh! Uhh where is he?" She asked, suddenly a bit nervous, hoping he had not seen us obviously.

"He disappeared upstairs with Laney, they were looking for you."

Artemis frowned at this, so did I. That was rather suspicious, I felt like I needed to take Artemis up there so she could see for herself what an ass he was.

"But Laney likes…" Artemis paused, putting a smile on her face, clearly forced. "They will find me eventually. Come on Percy! Let's go dance or something!"

She grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the dance floor.

"We're gonna play suck in blow if you wanna join us!" Athena said with a smile, wrapping her arm around Artemis in a comforting gesture. It seems she had her own suspicions as well.

Artemis nodded and looked at me, I shrugged, "Sure?"

Athena gave me a once over, I really did look out of sorts with my tank and jeans compared to the football jackets and first team for this or first team for whatever sport.

"Excuse me if I sound rude but-"

"Why is there nerds at the party? We were not aware there was a party, we just came here because it's my house too, unless I'm suddenly not allowed to be in my own home?" That may have been a tad bit harsh, but it was the truth.

Athena was a bit taken back, normally I was quiet and calm, now I had an undertone of anger in my voice. Artemis gave my hand a squeeze, reassuring me, happiness replaced my angry state, realising she was holding my hand in public. If only I were popular, then we could definitely be together. I sighed internally, but as long as Orion Hunt was in the picture, that would never happen.

"Uhh, yes. Glad you could stay then…" She abruptly turned around and we followed her to a corner of one of the living rooms. A island was in the middle of a small group of people, some he even recognised. Artemis let go of my hand when we realised Orion and I guessed Laney, stood amongst the group.

They were laughing, Orion looked our way and he stopped smiling, instead choosing to glare at me. Everyone turned to us when they realised their leader was glaring at someone.

"Hey look! It's braceface!" Ares yelled. The group of people then realised who I was and began to snigger at Ares's comment.

"H-hello Ares." I replied.

"H-hello!" Dionysus mocked my stutter.

"Percy is gonna play with us." Artemis said with a smile, trying to get them to stop.

"Who invited you?" A cheerleader I recognised as Laney asked, giving me a look of disdain.

"Probably no one. This is his house, he can technically be here. " Orion stated as he pulled Artemis in for a long kiss, purposely grasping her butt to try and provoke me. He hardly ever spoke or looked at me, but when he did, it was smug and laced with arrogance.

I noticed Laney look jealous as she saw Orion do this. Suspicious.

"Can we play already?" Athena asked, holding up a queen of hearts.

We all huddled up, sitting around the table. Artemis sat next to me, I really did not know how to play this game, I acted as nonchalant as possible about it though.

"Ok for all those who don't know how to play-" A football player with bleached blonde hair and hazel eyes held up a card, the girl next to him was basically clinging to him, kissing his neck, but he didn't even seem to notice as he explained. "You suck on the card and blow it onto someone else's mouth and they have to suck on it so that you can try get it around the circle as many times as possible. If you drop it-" He smirked and finally turned his attention to the drunk girl kissing him, "You gotta make out with the person you were passing to."

They cheered, all I could think was, ' _Oh fuck…'_

"Also remember guys!" Orion interrupted, "It's just a game and rules are rules. If you see your girlfriend or your boyfriend perhaps, kissing someone it's alright, it's just a game."

I glared at him, he was sitting between to Laney and Artemis. I knew what he meant, this was a free pass to openly cheat on Artemis without technically cheating. I wondered why she didn't break up with him, it was obvious he was using her. But the more I thought about it, the more I thought that they were using each other.

The game went on for a few rounds, people kissing their crush or kissing their friends crush. This game was both fun and dangerous, if people didn't understand it was just a game, all hell would break loose. All I knew for sure was that a fire would ignite in Artemis and my eyes every time we transferred the card between us. Our noses touched, I really wished the card wasn't there.

I was tempted to let the card drop, but I wasn't like that. It's not in my nature to be a douche bag, Orion was right there and he hadn't tried anything yet. There was really no reason for me to be an ass.

In mid round my sister joined the game after I had explained why I was here. Even she was surprised to see me, it's my goddamned house! Why are they so insistent that I don't exist. But anyway, back to the game, let's just say that after my sister joined Ares was suddenly very bad at the game.

Currently, Laney had the card on her mouth, she leaned into Orion, he smirked and pretended to suck onto the card. He 'accidently' let it drop, it was so obvious that Ares even noticed and whispered to my sister.

"Oooh" The group laughed.

Orion looked at Artemis, "Rules are rules."

Artemis had a deadpan expression, "Rules are rules." She repeated.

Laney sent Artemis and incredibly wide grin and a wink, as if it was all okay. Orion leaned down and they proceeded to have a heated make-out session.

Artemis narrowed her eyes, Orion and Laney had no shame. They were audibly enjoying themselves and only broke apart when my sister made Ares throw Orion off of Laney. Albeit this was after they had been sucking on each other's faces for 3 minutes on the floor instead of the card. Which was, you know, the entire point of the game.

I rolled my eyes as Orion gave the guys a thumbs up. The stupid guys praised him, while the smarter ones, like believe it or not, Ares, shook their heads.

Artemis didn't look at him when he tried to lean down and kiss her cheek, she turned her entire face.

"Oh come on Artemis! It's just a game." He declared with a roll of his eyes.

Artemis froze for a split second and then smiled, like an idea popped into her head.

"Yup, can we start again then?" She asked with the world's brightest smile.

Some of the girls that knew her looked at each other worriedly, particularly Athena and my sister. Laney, being the fitting example of the stereotype which depicts cheerleaders as ditzy and rather stupid, merely winked at Orion and whispered something into his ear, making him grin.

"Uhh sure." Aphrodite's brow furrowed, not understanding why Artemis had let it go so fast.

There was another round before it got back to Artemis again, she leaned up to me, our eyes locking onto each other, I didn't intend to look away until I had to see where the card was to take it from her.

It was a millimetre away from my lips, I wished she would drop the card, I just wanted one kiss.

Then suddenly, as if there were gods listening and answering my prayers, the card dropped off of her lips and she leaned up very quickly, our lips meeting in a hot embrace. She did so in such a fashion that it seemed like she did it on purpose.

My eyes widened before I noticed that hers were closed, people gasped and glanced between us and Orion. I smirked and my eyelids closed.

Her hands were resting on my crossed legs as she used them for balance, due to my height she had to get on her knees to reach my mouth. But I didn't mind, not only was she touching me, we were kissing. We were actually kissing!

I nearly bit her lips in surprise when her tongue graze my mouth, implying that she wanted to take it further. Without hesitation I let her in, our tongues fighting for control. As if we were taking out all our anger from the world in this one simple kiss.

I was just about to pull her onto my lap when Orion suddenly pushed us apart roughly.

His face held a look of pure rage and jealousy, "What do you think you're doing nerd?" He grasped my shirt, pulling me up. Even with my height of 6'1, he still towered over me.

"It's just a game, Orion." Artemis piped in before I could respond.

People sniggered at this, knowing she was using his own words against him.

"Rules _are_ rules." I added quickly and pushing him away before he could punch me. My newfound confidence was the result of my adrenalin, gods I hoped it stayed that way for a while, I'd get my ass kicked at school on monday knowing Orion.

I'd have to wear my least favourite pair of briefs, due to the fact that mine would rip while they tried to stretch it over my fucking head.

However, my anxiety was cared to by the fact that Orion stuttered to such an extent that no english word escaped his mouth.

"I think you a drink." Laney said as she grasped his hand and led him towards the kitchen. How subtle, I rolled my eyes.

"Knowing her he's probably had plenty." Athena coughed, I nearly burst out laughing, Athena may have been a bit unapproachable, but she sure as hell was funny.

I had to bit my tongue, as everyone was silent and me laughing would have sent a terrible message. A few more seconds passed, none saying a word.

"That was hilarious." Aphrodite giggled, then looked at me, "Good thing you were here, if it was any of the jocks he wouldn't have cared."

"That's true." Athena smirked and stared at Artemis who was flushed.

The three best friends were having one of those annoying wordless conversations that only girl's can have. Even some of the other joined in, by nodding and giggling. I hated it when that happened, because I couldn't exactly learn the language to understand it now could I?

Artemis suddenly glared at my sister before turning to me, "Thanks Percy."

I blushed, "For?"

She smiled and leaned up, giving me a kiss on the cheek. Some of the populars made a mocking 'aww' sound. Artemis shot them a venomous stare, making them all look away and disperse.

"We're gonna go dance." The jock with the blonde hair and hazel eyes stated as they scurried off.

I was left standing there with her and my sister. My sweet dear sister whom I wished would stop grinning like an evil witch.

"That kiss was pretty intense huh?" Aphrodite smirked.

Artemis and I blushed, "Shut up, Aphrodite." We muttered in sync.

"I'm just saying!" She held her hands up in a defensive manner.

She giggled, her long hair so golden that it shone like the very metal itself when the spotlight passed over her. Her blue eyes held a sense of mischief as she sent me the 'we're gonna have a talk' look. Then they widened significantly, I thought she was looking at me, but I soon followed her gaze. I turned around, Apollo stood there leaning against a wall in a dark corner, alone, the only way I could recognise him was by his white Nirvana t-shirt that clashed with his golden hair and dark surroundings.

I gulped, had he seen my kiss with his sister?

His facial expression was dead-pan. He and Artemis were definitely twins when it came to that specific facial expression, they looked so identical that if you gave Apollo a wig you would not be able to tell the difference between the two unless you went searching for it, or his obvious more masculine appearance, but you get what I mean.

I did my best to smile, he merely looked at me and then his sister, who was now biting her lower lip, most likely nervous.

Then his arms fell to his sides and he turned, not even throwing a smile at my sister, then walked out the room.

I took a step forward, as did Artemis, both of us intending to follow him. My sister touched my arm and Artemis's shoulder, holding us back.

"Don't. I'll go." She declared as she walked outside after him. Not even waiting for our protests.

As I watched her long hair disappear around the corner, I ran my hands over my face, grabbing my hair and pulling.

"Oh gods. No, why did he have to-" I couldn't even finish, a lump in my throat had formed, preventing me from speaking. I had such rotten luck.

Artemis sighed, "That kiss shouldn't have happened."

At that one sentence, I felt a piece of my heart crack and slowly begin to shatter. Her words stung even more than any beating from Ares or his lackeys. It hurt more than when my father would scream at me when he came home wasted. I had never felt the type of pain that hurt so bad you could actually feel your heart clench, until now.

"I have a boyfriend...you're my brother's best friend. That was stupid of me." She muttered and turned away, her hands grasping her arms, she was trying to create her own sense of comfort.

I honestly felt like I could break down right there. I realised at that moment, that we would never be. She didn't think of me that way. Yes she may be my best friend's sister, but we could work past that. It was the fact that she was popular...and I was not. People adored her and ignored me.

"You're right." I whispered, my voice hoarse, "We could never be. It's to illogical, it would be like defying the laws of nature. You're too good for me even if we did like each other." I had to now play it safe, act like I didn't like her. Perhaps like I don't care. I stood up straight and shrugged.

Artemis's head whipped around, "Percy I do-Ugh-nevermind." She muttered, "It's too complicated!"

"Sure." I smiled, putting on a brave face, "Anyways, I have to go check on your brother, he's really mad. See you at school!" I then turned away, walking towards the door of my house.

Doing that, acting like I didn't care, was one of the hardest things I had ever done. All I wanted to do was pour my heart out to her, but that would be pathetic. Artemis is the type of girl that turns boys into men, perhaps this my first stage to becoming one. Realising that Artemis didn't belong with me, not yet at least. I was still a boy, barely the man she deserved. I vowed that night, that I would one day become that man. Whether it was in a couple of months, or even at our 10 year frigging reunion. I'd become the person she deserved to be with.

I opened the door to the outside, the humid air was stifling. I rubbed my face and searched for Apollo. I saw a white shirt behind a tree, I assumed it was his Nirvana t-shirt. I strolled over cautiously.

I heard faint talking between two people.

"I'm telling you it was just a game." My sister's voice could be heard over the distant music.

"Why did he not just push her away. He's my best friend, why would he do that? I know he likes her, it was obvious by the way he reacted to the kiss. But that's still no reason to-" Apollo was cut off, I didn't know by what, all I know is his shoulders slumped and there was a noise that sounded suspiciously like-my eyes widened- _a kiss_.

I peeped around the tree from a distance, I was right. My sister had grabbed his face and locked lips with him. I saw the hesitation in his hands, but he didn't seem to push her away, very soon they were grasping her hips gently.

I was not angry, that would make me a hypocrite, I was however confused. I eyed my sister's body language, she seemed to have actually risked sacrificing her reputation to help save my relationship with Apollo. The fact that he liked her a hell of a lot, like I did Artemis, and he didn't push her away like he wanted me to, provided evidence to her point-put things into perspective for him.

Aphrodite pulled away and looked him in the eye, "You did not push me away, Apollo. Yet you expected my brother to. You want to be angry, I get that, but unfortunately you cannot without being a hypocrite." She then looked at me and eyed me long enough for Apollo to realise I was there.

He turned to me, his face flushed, I could tell even in the lack of light. My sister then gestured for me to go over, I did as I was told and like a tag team, she left as I arrived.

I leaned against the tree, Apollo didn't meet my eyes, he stared at the stars instead. The only source of light from the street lamps, cast a shadow across the one side of his face.

I had never heard silence this loud, even over the music, the drunk scholars yells and terrible singing. It was truly an awkward situation.

"So…" I began.

"How long have you liked her?" He asked quite instantaneously.

I cleared my throat, "Since freshman year. Apollo I-"

He held his hand up, wanting me to keep quiet, I decided to listen.

"I will admit, I do not like the idea of you being with my sister, not one bit. But being angry with you and ending so many years of friendship over this would be so stupid. It was just one little kiss, it's not like she likes you."

I felt my words get stuck in my throat at that last bit. That was true, but it wouldn't be for long.

"I would never hurt her! I care about her too much, do not fret over this. I swear I am sorry, she's just so arresting to me. I can't help myself."

"You hurting her is not the problem…" He muttered, but I didn't understand.

"What do you-"

He cut me off with by bringing me into a man hug. He patted my back, I haltingly did the same, still unsure of where he stood.

"Do what you gotta do man." He stated, was that permission or not? "Let's go to your room and play Ps4 or something." He grinned and pushed me to the ground, "I dibs first player if I get there first!" He broke into a run towards the house.

"Hey! That's unfair!" I laughed, his easy-going personality was back.

He sent me the finger before running faster.

I laughed harder and followed, catching up quite fast. I passed my sister on the way, she smiled brightly once she saw my goofy grin. I stopped and hugged her, whispering a thank you into her ear.

"No problem, Perse." She used my nickname that very few could call me. (An: Pronounced like purse) "If you want to stand a chance Percy, you have got to work on your confidence."

"You really think I can stand a chance?"

"We'll chat later ok?" She replied and turned to talk to a frat boy who had approached her. I sent him the evil eye, a silent message passed between us.

'Hurt her and I kill you' is what he got from my glare. He rolled his eyes but sent me a wink, as if he understood the protective instinct.

With that being 'said', I made my way upstairs.

 _Confidence, I thought. I realised it would be one of the hardest things I'd ever have to achieve. I was expected to blindly trust in who I truly was to accomplish it. But what if who I was, just wasn't good enough?_

* * *

 _Hope you liked, senior year is coming soon. PLS REVIEW_


	6. Chapter 6: Poolside Epiphanies

**AN: Hi guys, got lots of requests on pm for a junior yr chapter 2. So here it is, hope you like it, was just a quick thing for you guys.** _Also if any of you have some cute ideas for the story like moments that could happen or something, I'm open to all._

 **Disclaimer: Don't own characters and stuff, all that credit belongs to R.R**

 ** _PLS REVIEW they're appreciated._**

* * *

 **Junior Year Chapter 2**

 _The morning after, well not really..._

Percy sat at his desk biting his nails nervously. It was just a week after the party with the populars and Orion had not done anything to him yet. It worried him immensely, luckily neither him or Artemis were in his classes this year, but the fact that her sociopath boyfriend had not made any type of move on him meant it was going to be his murder in cold blood.

Gods, he just had his first kiss, now he was gonna die? He didn't wanna die a virgin. Percy banged his head on his desk.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna-"

"Let me guess, die?" Aphrodite's voice came from the doorway of his bedroom.

Percy turned to her, "Orion is gonna kill me, I'm not nearly strong enough to even look like I could be at his level." He claimed, standing up and lying on his bed.

"Well soon you will be, I contacted the guys, he gym will be ready by next week friday. So literally a week from today." His sister shrugged and sat next to him.

Percy scoffed, "I'll be lucky if I have that much more time. Besides, do you really expect me to suddenly be fit and strong right after installing a gym?"

Aphrodite shook her head, "Don't be such a pussy, fight back if he tries anything. In our small town, everyone will know about it and your life will be even more of a living hell if you just let him kick your ass."

She was right, in their small town of Greenburn, just 30 minutes outside of New York City, unlike other larger cities, everyone would gossip and eventually word would get around. It's impossible to keep a secret in this town, unless you travelled out of it.

"Gods, why are you always right?" Percy asked with a smile.

Aphrodite smirked and pushed him, "I'm a woman, now get up and put on some swim trunks."

"Why?" Percy frowned.

"Well I wanna swim, just come join us, it'll be good for you."

"Us? I thought Aunt Sally was working tonight."

Aphrodite ignored him and made her way to his cupboard, "Here, these look good on you." She threw him a pair of white baggies. "See you now."

She walked out the room before Percy could question her further. He was suspicious that she would refer to herself as 'Us', she wasn't telling him something. Percy would have preferred to just sit inside and play Overwatch or something, but he knew he was gonna land up swimming either way, it's not like he had a choice.

He sighed and took off his shirt, making sure he didn't look at his lanky form in the mirror. It would just make him feel terrible about himself.

* * *

Once he made his way downstairs, Percy spotted two designer bags that he didn't recognise as his sister's. He decided not to dwell on it though and passed through the kitchen, where again, there was a purple towel that sported a few white stripes, it was not their towel. Then there it was, a bunch of girlish giggling that alerted his attention.

"What the?" Percy ran out to the large pool area.

His sister lay tanning by the side of the pool while Athena and Artemis sat next to her, Athena's legs playing with the water in the pool while Artemis stood up, like she was about to jump in.

"There he is, Percy look who decided to join us?" Aphrodite yelled with a mischievous smile.

The two other girls turned and looked at him, Athena gave him a curt nod, her gucci shades blocking her eyes from showing her thoughts. Artemis gave him a small finger wave with a beautiful smile, her signature ray bans matching her white bikini she wore from the week before.

Percy subconsciously lifted his blue towel to cover his lanky body. The only ounce of muscle he had was from heaving all his AP books around, which meant his muscles were the size of a 15 year old boys.

"Hi g-girls." He walked towards them like a puppy with its tail between its legs He didn't know that his uneasiness was as apparent as a black is on white.

"Hi Percy." Artemis greeted.

Percy smiled skittishly, "How are you?"

She giggled and looked over her shoulder to her friends, they shared a knowing glance.

"I'm doing just great-" She then stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, "What about you?"

Percy tensed up, her whole body was pressed against his with only one item of clothing separating her breasts from his chest.

"Uhh-" His cheeks burned with embarrassment as he kept his urges in check.

Artemis pulled away, "Are you gonna swim with me?" She asked, unwrapping her sarong from her waist.

"Well he is in swim trunks." Athena stated sarcastically while she read a copy of Architectural Design.

Artemis tsked and nudged her with her foot, making Athena smile cheekily.

"Ye-yeah I don't think so." Was Percy's reply.

Artemis responded by removing her shades and diving into the pool. She emerged like a graceful goddess, the sunlight reflecting off of her wet skin, making it glow. She wiped the water from her face slowly and smiled brightly at him.

She leaned on her arms, they rested on the side of the pool, she looked up at him coyly, "Are you sure? It's so refreshing."

Percy gulped and nodded, not being able to actually respond without stuttering like an idiot.

He slowly got into the water, one limb at a time. Artemis tilted her head to the side, "See? Refreshing." She sighed, closing her eyes as she let the water envelope her.

Percy bit the inside of his cheek, all of his sexual fantasies about her all had something to do with a liquid substance, particularly a pool filled with water where he would pin her to the side and finish his dirty deed.

Like that was ever gonna happen, he internally rolled his eyes.

"Very…" Percy muttered

Artemis opened one eye and smirked, "Why so shy today? You certainly weren't the other night."

Athena choked on thin air at this, while Aphrodite hid her giggle with an Italian Vogue.

"I'm gonna go get some drinks, wanna join me Aphro?" Athena asked, trying and failing not to laugh.

Percy's sister was no better, she was giggling like a middle schooler, "Sure, I think everyone will be fine with some cocktails."

Artemis threw some water at them, "Wow you guys. How old are you? 13?"

The two friends didn't reply in a way Percy could decipher, it was one of those irritating stares they all gave each other right before his sister and Athena disappeared into the house.

"You didn't answer my question." Artemis said.

Percy blushed and swam backwards to the edge of the pool, "Oh uhh-I'm not sure."

Artemis followed him, her eyes never breaking contact with his, "You're not sure?" She asked, swimming right up to him.

Percy felt like his skin was on fire the closer she got, the cool water didn't help him at all which he really wished it would. By now, her face was just a few centimetres from his, Percy resisted the urge to lean down and close the distance between them.

Instead he chose a less obvious approach (note the sarcasm) and stared down at her breasts longingly for a few moments before tearing his eyes away to meet her own, "No."

"Do I make you nervous?" She licked her lips, " _Tense?_ "

Percy swallowed hard, "I'm not sure how to respond to that." He looked down at the crystal waters.

Artemis smiled, "Why?" Her hand made it's way up his arm.

"Because I like being honest." He replied, swimming behind her so that she was now closer to the edge of the pool.

"Then be honest." She told him.

Percy licked his lips, finally meeting her gaze.

"Then yes, you do, I've told you this."

Artemis shrugged and grinned softly, "I know, I just uhh-kinda like hearing you say it."

Percy raised an eyebrow. Why would she like hearing him say that? He thought to himself, did she love the attention or did she like him? Why were girls such an anomaly to him?

Artemis blushed and backed up, her back touching the rough surface of the concrete that made up the side of the pool.

"You like it?" Percy asked, swimming right up to her, his head just above the surface as he stared up at her.

Her eyes went droopy as she nodded, "Yes."

Percy rose up leisurely, his nose skimming her bikini, making both blush, but not pull apart.

He leaned down, her breath became ragged as he got closer. Percy wasn't sure what came over him, his hormones were controlling his limbs, even if his brain said what he was doing was defying the laws of nature.

Artemis gasped as he grasped her hips and pressed their bodies together. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands pulling his head closer. Their noses grazed each other, their lips just a millimeter apart.

For the few seconds Percy was tempted to close the distance, but as he tried, something occurred to him. At the party after they kissed-which she seemed to enjoy-she said the words that almost broke his heart. " _It shouldn't have happened."_

Now here they are, once again about to kiss, why was she playing with him like this? Was it some kind of practical joke to her?

Percy pulled away.

Artemis frowned, "What's wrong?"

He glared at the waters, "I don't get you." He growled, "One moment you want to kiss me, then you say it was stupid of us, now you are instigating another kiss. Are you trying to hurt me? Are you and Orion in on it, are you gonna embarrass me in front of everyone I care about?" If it was possible to storm out a pool, Percy did it.

He fell onto the lawn chair with a huff and put on his sunglasses.

Percy heard Artemis get out the pool. She stood in front of him, blocking the sun, Percy looked at her, still angry.

Her facial features showing her annoyance.

"I'm not in cahoots with Orion." She said with clenched teeth.

"That actually makes it worse."

"I'm sorry alright, I know it looks like I'm playing with you." She buried her face in her hands, "I just-I don't know-I just-" She didn't finish her sentence, Percy sat up and stared at her.

"You just what?" He asked.

"I find it very hard to control myself around you." She muttered as she sat beside the chair.

Percy's eyes widened, ' _She's the one who found it hard? Her?'_

"You what?" Percy asked, trying to check if what he heard was true.

"Don't make me repeat it." Artemis declared, "It's sounds so stupid, but it's true. I act all stupid around you and I'm not sure why. You're different and I kinda like that."

"But why? I'm a nerd, you're...well you."

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "Highschool ends Percy."

Percy frowned, "Are you saying I'll only get a girl like you when I'm older?"

Didn't she get that he didn't want someone like her, he wanted her, all of her, body and soul, and in return, he would give the same.

She shook her head, "That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that you won't always be in this stereotypical box, when highschool ends you can choose who you want to be. Don't let the idiots in this town change that, don't limit yourself to what they see you as."

Percy took in what she was saying and realisation dawned on him. She was right. He didn't have to always be some lanky nerd, he could be who wished he was if he wanted.

"You're right, Artemis." Percy nodded, "Just wait, you'll see."

"See what?" Artemis asked.

"I'm not always gonna look like this, next time I kiss you, you won't pull away." Percy smirked.

Artemis laughed, "You always make me laugh, Percy. It's why we're such good friends, I'm sorry you feel that I play with your feelings all the time, it'll stop." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Before Percy could reply and clarify that he meant what he said, his sister came out.

"Hey you two! Come inside, Athena ordered from The Olive Garden!" She smirked, "Sorry for interrupting."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up! We're coming." She stood up and offered Percy her hand, "Coming?"

Percy smiled and took it, "Of course."

He knew now that he had the motivation he needed to achieve who he wanted to be. To be able look at the person he saw in the mirror, and actually be proud of what he sees. He watched Artemis walk away from him, towards the house, then Percy thought of something.

' _You know you've got it bad, when you miss someone as they walk away, and they were never yours to miss in the first place.'_

* * *

 **Review pls, I know this one was a bit short, but senior yr is gonna be longer to compensate.**

 **Lots of love**

 **-Princess**


	7. Senior Year: Is she flirting with me?

Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait :l I explained to all those that pm'ed me very sorry. I must have scared a few of you, since one or two of you thought I was dead XD Anyways I managed to write three chapters on word while the wifi was out so here is number 1

ONCE AGAIN IF YOU HAVE RANDOM IDEAS FOR THE STORY OR CUTE MOMENTS JUST TELL ME AND I"LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO! IT WOULD REALLY HELP WITH UPDATES BEING FASTER

BTW my exams end in a week and a half so yayyy more chapters throughout holiday! Pray for me as I go into my exam hall not knowing wtf to do for accounting :l

Disclaimer: Don't own anything besides Oc's yada yada yada let's get to the story ;)

ALSO:

Chickennuggets, (A persistent reader who always makes me smile) I hope these few chapters compensate for my absence and your waiting and waiting ;) sorry hun :)

ZoeArtyAwesomeLover, Miss you :(

* * *

COMPETITION: Which ever readers send me an idea they would like in the story like a flirting scene I will give the lucky winner whose idea I use a small role as a brief OC character in the story. You can create a OC and I will add them into the story

* * *

CHAPTER 6

My senior year epiphany, took me long enough...

I sucked in my breath as I did my 15th bench press, the last one was always the hardest. Especially since I had upgraded from 105kg's to 120. My body was covered in a layer of sweat, it glistened in the light of my indoor gym. I had installed it at the beginning of last year.

From that night at the party, to the poolside epiphanies, my whole thought process had changed. I no longer focused on just grades. I lacked confidence, as my sister said. I remember our conversation clearly. It was the afternoon after that embarrassing party.

"You look in the mirror and what do you see?" She asked me.

"A lanky, unattractive and rather pizza faced guy." Was my response.

"That response right there, is the total opposite of what you really are. I know that for a fact, well you have a point with being lanky. You are not happy with your body you say?"

"Yes, or my pimples…"

She smiled, "I'll make you a deal. I will provide you with a cream that can slowly, but surely take your acne away, but...you have to install a gym."

"Deal!" I grinned.

"Buh buh buh buh!" She held up her index finger, "You have to actually use it, and our swimming pool. If you want to be happy with your body, you have to work for it."

I frowned, "Ugh, I hate sports…"

"But you love swimming!"

I sighed, "True...oh alright. I need to google a workout plan then."

She smirked, "No need, here is one I know is guaranteed to get results." She handed me a piece of paper with steps. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"When did you even-Oh nevermind. You're sure?"

"Trust me. You wanna look the part, you gotta think you're the part. Do you think Artemis would date a pussy? No, she, like all girls, is attracted to confidence." My sister stated bluntly.

"I don't want you to help me get her. I want you to help me be happy with what I see in the mirror. She will never see me as more than your geeky older brother, why can't you see that?"

She opened her mouth to retort, but could think of no reasonable reply.

"Exactly." I added.

"Oh keep quiet, now come here. We're gonna get you a gym."

I sighed and rubbed the sweat off of my face with my towel. I worked out every single morning before school for a full year, and every day twice a day during the summer. I stayed at home alone with my Aunt, while my sister went with Athena to Artemis and Apollo's holiday house at some ski resort over christmas, Hermes was the only guy who I had to spend the holidays with, even then, he barely saw me until after christmas day.

I was so determined to change my physical appearance, body wise, that I barely did anything other than train, swim and the occasional party with my friends all through last year.

I observed myself in the mirror, throwing the towel to my feet. Boy did all the hard work pay off, I lifted my shirt above my head, casting it aside.

I flexed, my eight pack stood out like a rose amongst the thorns. My eyes travelled down my body, each dip and cord was pure muscle. I could have modelled underwear if I wanted to. My v-line alone was as sharp as a fine blade. My eight pack was only as apparent when I flex though, if I had washboard abs it means I was unhealthy. (An: It's true, google it if you don't believe me)

I had a classic surfer tan, from swimming in both the ocean and pool. I swear if it were not for my face, I could be a model. Even if the pimple stuff my sister had given me, worked miracles, not only was my skin clear, I had no scars whatsoever. My braces had come off, I looked like a whole new person.

I wondered if anyone would recognise me.

"This place smells like sweat." I heard my sister's voice from the door.

I chuckled, "Well I've been using it all day." I began to wipe my body with the towel at my feet.

She eyed me from top to bottom, "Well my oh my. You'll have all the girls drooling brother."

"Yeah right, my face'll put em off." I picked up my spectacles and put them on my nose.

My sister rolled her eyes, "You're not ugly you dumb fu-" I threw my sweaty towel at her face, interrupting her lecture. She threw it off and gagged, "Gods! You're disgusting!" She laughed.

I smirked and put her into a headlock, basically stuffing her into my armpit.

She squealed and glared at me venomously.

"Let go!"

I laughed, "What do you have to say?"

"I won't say it!" She declared.

I squeezed harder, she made a gagging sound.

"You're the best brother in the entire world, I worship you oh great and mighty Perseus!" She growled with a narrowed eyes. I let her go.

"Now was that so hard?" I mocked.

She gave me a very a rude hand gesture as her response.

"Ugh now I have to go shower!" She groaned as she sniffed her shoulder.

"Be nice if you did it sometime." I smirked, she gave me a mock glare, "Alright, but where are you going?" She looked all dolled up, I meant more than usual.

She blushed, "Well since it's our senior year, which starts in two days, I thought we could go to the salon. You would get a hair-cut next door, under my supervision of course, we'd get groomed I guess you could say."

I raised my eyebrow, "You got the hots for Kyle don't ya?"

Kyle, a hairdresser where we get our hair cut. I've been told he's incredibly sexy, a real ladies man, I couldn't see it though. Perhaps it was his well groomed beard? Or more than likely, his british accent. Yeah, probably the accent. My sister was a sucker for british accents.

"That too." She winked.

I laughed, "Alright, but I am NOT getting a bikini wax, I hear that hurts." I joked.

She rolled her eyes, "Give me two minutes."

In girl language that meant one hour, I've learned to never rush them, even if you're desperate, it just pisses them off and they don't land up being satisfied with how they look and take extra slow. Or they do land up being satisfied because they ignored you and took their time but will give you hell about how rude you were. I promise you, girls ain't putting makeup on for you, it's for themselves, so don't rush them. Yes, all these years of living in a house full of women has taught me many things.

"Take your time." I smiled.

* * *

I grinned as I touched the side of my hair. My new hairdresser really listened to every word my sister said, and I'm glad she did. Although, my sister was not very happy about Kyle being switched to another shift.

But back to the topic at hand, over the holidays my hair got a bit...scruffy looking. Growing over my ears and the tips touching my lower neck. Now it was short on the sides, neatly groomed at the ears, and my thick locks longer at the top, allowing me a variety of styles to use.

"Thanks Jess." I smiled brightly, for some odd reason she went a deep shade of red, stuttering a quick 'You're welcome' before rushing off.

"She's just shy." A squeaky voice said beside me. I looked, no one was there, then I looked down. A twelve year old girl sat in the chair reading a teen-zone magazine, her hair frizzy and knotted.

"What?"

She stole a glimpse my way out the corner of her eye, "You're hot, you make girls swoon. She's shy, don't stress."

I laughed, "Alright uhh?"

"Margaret Ashley Olympia, but don't you dare call me that prissy name. Call me Maggie." She held out her hand for a handshake, I raised my brow and shook it, she had a very firm handshake, better than mine if I was gonna be honest.

Her surname seemed oddly familiar, Apollo's surname was Olympia. I wondered if they were related? Not likely, I would have heard of her or met her before. Her dark brown hair was curly and frizzy, how could I forget her if I had met her? No wonder she was here for a trim.

"Uhh-I'm Percy Jackson."

She smiled, "Nice to meet ya!"

I frowned but soon returned her smile, "Likewise, tell me, where are your parents?"

"Oh I'm here with my sister, Elizabeth" She muttered.

I smirked, "You mean your parents named you like the queen of england and her sis-"

"Yes like them! Don't remind us." She rolled her eyes before returning to her magazine.

"Sorry. It's cute man!"

"Mmm." She murmured, "I think your sister is calling you."

My brow creased, then I lifted my chin, my sister was waving for me to come over to the salon. I stared at Lizzy in shock.

"You have the same mouth and eyes, besides, I heard her flirting with Kyle as he was leaving, saying she was a Percy Jackson's sister."

Holy Gods. "You certainly are something Lizzy. I gotta go, maybe we'll see each other around.

She shrugged, "Probs."

I chuckled quietly, you certainly meet the weirdest people in New York. She didn't look like she was from here though, he would have recognised her.

As I walked over to my sister, she grinned.

"That girl did a great job. I would have cut it the sides a bit more, but this is still great." She muttered as she fiddled with my hair.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, yes." I looked over at the hairdresser, Lizzy intrigued me. Peculiar and assertive, yet so young.

"You're getting your eyebrows done by the way." My sister said as she disappeared into a room.

My eyes widened, "What? No way! If you think-"

"Oh quit lollygagging and man up." A woman that looked about 50 or so in the salon's official uniform said with a thick irish accent.

"Whuh?" Was all I could say before she pushed me into another room.

By the end of it all, I wished I had locked the gym door earlier that day. All of that pain for what? My eyebrows looked no different, perhaps neater, but I honestly didn't care. My sis had a habit of getting me to do things I didn't want to. Like the whole of today for example, or when I wrote her entire english curriculum essays in grade 10 for a full year.

"You look great. Feel good?" My sister asked as she led me to my car. A ferrari, blue obviously. My most prized possession...just kidding, but I do love it.

I stared at her blankly, "I'm never going to the salon with you again."

She giggled, "It'll all be worth it, trust me."

"I hope so." I murmured.

* * *

I stood in front of my school building, staring up at it, how could a lousy pile of bricks be so intimidating? I drove to school with my sister, I kinda like the way freshman stared in awe and envy. I was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a long-sleeve button up shirt and an ordinary jacket, despite my sister's best efforts to dress me like a doll for today. I already got my hair and even eyebrows done, the thought of how my sister managed to get me to do that was beyond me.

Senior year. The things I do for you. I hear they're supposed to be the best year of your entire high school career, I've heard amazing stories. I just hope and wished it wouldn't be boring as hell. Besides, senior year is where most guys say they get laid, I won't lie and say that thought doesn't excite me, but I also know girls require loads of convincing for it, I wasn't exactly expecting to get the chance to at least try convince them.

"Senior year! Can you believe it Percy!" Apollo exclaimed, I hadn't even heard him come up behind me.

"Yup, our last year here." I replied. Apollo was incredibly excited, for his own reasons, as I said, he was comfortable with his status, unlike me.

"Whoa, what happened to you? Is this what you were doing all summer?" He asked as he poked my bicep.

"Yeah actually." I smiled bashfully.

"Well job well done. Someone's getting laid this year, my money's on Annabeth as your first." Apollo winked and nudged me.

"Unlikely." I laughed, "Although it would be nice to get some before I'm thirty years old."

"That girl wants your ass man! When you get laid this year, you have to pay me 1000 bucks." He smirked, "Just think, one more year before we can leave this dump and actually live!" He seemed to love the thought of leaving the place and never having to return. Then again, it was rather appealing.

"I guess." I was a little less excited on leaving.

Apollo looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What's up with you? Last year you couldn't wait to finish. All you wanted was to leave these assholes and go start a life of your own."

"I'm just thinking about the cool clique." I admitted.

"Why are you thinking about them? They don't even know we exist, except when there's a really hard test or they're bored and need someone to humiliate." He rolled his eyes.

"Well think about it, we're always gonna remember the populars, right?"I asked.

"Yeah...and? Not for good reasons."

"They've made their mark, they've had their fun, what have we done. No one will remember us, everyone will forget that we even came to this school. That thought irritates me." I sighed.

"So what? They will when we're billionaires! We won't need them or this stupid school ever again, we've been tortured here. Why would you want to stay?"

I wanted to be remembered, I didn't wanna be those people that when people look in our yearbook they think, 'Oh that guy looks familiar' I want them to say, 'Holy shit I wonder where Percy is now'

"But I want everyone to remember us for what we did this year. I want us to remember this year forever! Maybe even get a girlfriend or hang out with the cool clique. I really think we could be...popular." I said passionately.

"Then do something about it. Personally I think you're in way over your head Perse" He laughed.

"Hi guys!" Hermes shouted running up to us at an incredible speed. "Who's in way over their head?"

"See Apollo, look at the remarkable speed Hermes ran up to us at? He could be Goode's star athlete, with your looks alone you could probably get laid as many times as you'd like." Unlike me.

"What's happening?" Hermes asked, "Who's getting laid? Can I join, that's unfair!" He was completely clueless. I wondered if the blonde hair on his head really was a sign of ditzy traits.

"Nothing Hermes, Percy is just dreaming. He thinks we could hang with the cool kids this year."

Hermes laughed, "Yeah right! That with getting laid mixed in one sentence? Ha! Who ever gets laid this year out of our group, tell me and I will run around the block in my underwear."

He'll probably be keeping his dignity, I won't be getting laid till I'm thirty at this rate.

"Well we aren't by just standing here, as Apollo said, do something. It's not impossible guys!" I tried my best to convince them we weren't as worthless as the school treated us.

"Whatever, let's just get to homeroom Percy." Apollo said while pulling me to our class.

We got to about halfway across the hallway, until someone grabbed the three of us and pushed us to the side.

I turned to find Hephaestus and what looked like a freshmen, "What the fuck man!" Hermes yelled, "My hair!"

"Oh suck it up!" Hephaestus rolled his eyes.

Hephaestus had really buffed up over the summer, just like me. No wonder I didn't see him. Hephaestus put even me to shame, compared to him I was a stick. He had muscles the size of Ares ego, which was gigantic. I knew Ares's large ego was just compensating for something else-cough, cough-his very small sexual organ.

"Don't yell at me, I saved you from getting clobbered. The Populars are coming and Ares and his buddies are beating up any freshmen or scholar who isn't part of their group that stands in their way" He added.

"Even Artemis and Aphrodite?" I asked.

"Well they are the head cheerleaders, so I'm willing to bet on that." Apollo said sarcastically.

"The head cheerleaders are always be part of the cool clique you idiots!" Hephaestus declared. That held truth to it.

"Hold on! Who and what are you talking about?" The boy asked

"Who are you?" Apollo asked bluntly.

"This is my cousin, Alex" Hephaestus answered, "Tiny huh?" He smirked as he patted Alex's head.

"You a freshman?" I asked, he definitely looked like one. He was short and lanky, had a goofy haircut which didn't suit his face shape- Gods I've spent too much time with Aphrodite.

Alex nodded, "That obvious huh?"

"That explains your ignorance" I smirked, "You'd know who we were talking about if you'd seen em."

"Make way!" Someone shouted.

We saw the Populars making their way down the hallway. There was Ares, Dionysus and the rest of the jocks, stuffing poor unsuspecting high scholars in their lockers. Orion Hunt at the front, leading them like always. Their senior year would be amazing, unlike mine.

"You see, unfortunately in high school there's two main groups. The populars and the losers. The different stereotypes of people making up the groups, so the system would function. For example, there are the losers, which consists of the burn outs, the wannabes, freaks, the fatties or unattractive and the nerds/geeks. And then there's the populars, which is everyone else. The cheerleaders, jocks, athletes, swimmers and basically just attractive people."

"What are you guys?" Alex asked, seeming hopeful.

"The geeks" Hermes said plainly.

"Oh" He looked disappointed, I wanted to laugh, how could he think we were anything other than losers.

"The populars are a bunch of assholes, but if they like you, your life is all green lights, if they don't, then you're nothing but trash in their eyes." Apollo said, "And they treat you like so." He pointed to the poor freshman getting thrown into lockers.

"The guys stuffing freshmen into their lockers are Ares, Dionysus and their buddies. They are what we call the jocks, in other words, the asshole kings. Steer clear of them" We ducked behind the corner as Ares and his buddies walked past, "Then there are the cheerleaders" I said this as the cheerleaders came running down the hall giggling in their short skirts and pom-poms.

Hermes took over, "The cheerleaders get new recruits every year, so the team has girls of all ages. All of them have pretty faces and are the girls with the hottest and most flexible bodies in the school. If you want to get laid, then they are the ones you want. But if you're not pretty or skinny then you can't become cheerleader."

"That's stupid, who made up that rule?" Alex's face scrunched up in disgust.

"My sister Aphrodite...The captain of the varsity cheerleading squad. Two years running."

"If your sister is the captain of the cheerleading squad, what are you doing hanging out with these guys?" Alex exclaimed, "No offence."

"Look at me. I'm a geek! I even look like one, especially with these nerd glasses, but unfortunately I need these to see."

"At least you got your braces off" Hermes tried to cheer me up, "You have great hair too I guess?"

"But still, just being related to her should give you a good social status" Alex stated.

"It doesn't work that way. I am related to Aphrodite's number two/ best friend, but I was still labelled a geek. It's just how it works, they judge you on your looks and ability to impress them." Apollo told him as he fiddled with something on his phone.

"Who's you're sis-" Alex was cut off when we were all shoved to the side by ours peers, who cleared a path. The hallway was literally empty. It reminded me of a movie, how the normal people would part for the cool ones.

"What's happening?" Alex panicked, he wasn't used to our ways, poor kid.

"Don't worry, they are just clearing a path" I reassured him, although that didn't seem to help.

"What for?"

Three girls walked down the hall, answering his question, yet he still had more.

"Who is that?" Alex's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. He had never seen such beauty, all of this was happening so fast.

"The Leaders of the Cool Clique and school." Hermes announced.

"We call them Charlie's angels" Apollo said.

"Isn't that a movie?"

"Yes" I replied, "Because just like in the movie they are sexy girls who can kick your ass."

"Charlie's angels, where do I start with them? Ahh yes. There are three of them-"Apollo was cut off.

"Clearly." Alex says sarcastically.

"Freshman." I rolled my eyes.

"As I was saying, there are three of them, and not of one of them have the same personalities or looks. It's quite amazing how they're friends actually. There's a the head cheerleader, the nerd, but a cool one and then the perfect well-rounded one that everyone likes."

"All three of them are utterly beautiful and all of them are cheerleaders. Every girl wants to be them. Every guy wants to be with them."

The first girl was wearing a black mini skirt with a bright pink tank top, pink heels and black Gucci sunglasses. She had blonde hair that went to her mid-back and it was straightened. She had a lot of makeup on but she still looked good.

Ahh my sister, she was so dramatic, I chuckled.

"That's Aphrodite. She is the hot one and the leader of the angels. She's has it all, the looks, the car, the guy and is even the captain of the cheerleading squad." Apollo said dreamily while looking at her.

The second girl was wearing blue denim jeans, with a white bat-sleeved shirt, a simple but pretty grey cardigan, nice sandals and Guess sunglasses. Her honey-blonde hair was shoulder-length and wavy. She had some makeup on, but not a lot.

"To her left is Athena, the smart one. Never failed a test, never even got a B. She's A+ student all the way. Though, good luck getting her to go all the way." Hermes muttered, "Athena is the one you go to for information. She knows anything to everything about everyone and everything." Hermes said.

The third girl wore ripped, light blue high waist denim jeans, with a loose white tank top tucked into the top of her jeans, heels and light blue mirrored silver framed Ray Ban aviators. Her waist-length Auburn hair was in a constant blow wave and she had very little makeup on. Because of this she had a more natural look than the others did, which is what lots of guys like. Including me. Artemis, I smiled goofily, she was beautiful.

The three girls strolled down the hall like it was their catwalk and us their audience, they walked straight past us.

"To Aphrodite's right is Artemis. Aphrodite's Best friend, her number two, her sister. Artemis is the one all the guys want...besides Aphrodite of course. She's perfect…" Hermes sighed, a blush expanded across his face. I raised my eyebrow, did Hermes like her too? No, he would have said, I rationalised with myself.

"Why?" Alex asked, I looked at him with a 'seriously' look.

"Why? What do you mean why! Just look at her, look at that body. Imagine what she could do with it! Every guy wants a piece of that, she's smart, sexy, athletic, sweet, kind, caring-"I was cut off by my friend's laughter.

"What!"

"She's smart, sexy, athletic, sweet, kind, caring. You poor lovesick boy." Hephaestus laughed

"I'm not a love sick boy! I am just quoting what people have said about her" I defended, glancing wearily at Apollo, luckily he and Hermes were fooling around and not paying attention.

"Right. I'll see you at lunch Alex. Let's get to homeroom guys." Hephaestus pulled us to homeroom.

We walked towards our class, joking around and making the best of the situation. By situation I mean the fact that we're all nerds.

Then I smashed into Hephaestus, him and the guys just stood at the doorway, not moving a muscle. Despite the pain in my nose, I felt the need to speak.

"It' kind of funny that we are all in the same homeroom huh guys" I chuckled, they didn't respond, instead they just stood there-still frozen-and stared into the classroom.

"Guys?" Still no answer. I pushed them aside to see what was so interesting. I froze, in the class was almost every single Popular in our grade. Shit! I thought. The world really did not like me, what did I ever do to it? I recycle for heavens sakes! There was hardly anyone I knew, well that was actually my friend.

The guys and I shared a look, deciding on the same option. Run. We turned and were about to do so, but the teacher saw us and called us in, her voice raspy.

"Boys! What are you doing, get in here." She yelled, making all attention in the class to turn to us.

"Ma'am I don't think that's a good idea." Hermes said nervously.

"I think it is, now step inside!" This teacher sounded like a bitch. We haltingly stepped into the class.

"I would like you four to know I don't appreciate tardiness. I won't be so lenient in the future"

"Yes Ma'am" We muttered. I would have said something cheeky, but I needed to distinguish if she taught me another subject that actually counted to my grade.

I looked around the class, the Populars were staring at us as if we were pieces of shit. Like we didn't belong, which we didn't. We stood out completely amongst the crowd. For some reason everyone was standing in two lines. The relief I felt when I saw Annabeth wave at me and call us over was unlike any I had felt in a while.

"Senior year guys!" She grinned.

"Y-yeah…" We murmured. The populars were still staring, leaning in and whispering to each other, making us feel even more uncomfortable than we already were.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at them and nudged me with her shoulder, "Looks like someone hit the gym."

I chuckled, "A little."

"A little? Percy, your arms are huge!" She touched my bicep, squeezing it.

I blushed but smirked mischievously, "You just want an excuse to touch them."

Her cheeks suddenly went a rosy colour, "Pfft whatevs." She winked.

We laughed quietly, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, "It's good to see you."

She leaned onto me, "Ditto. We should arrange a party or something, I refuse to stay at home all night every weekend like last year."

I nodded, "Exactly what I thought."

She opened her mouth to speak, but was quieted down by the teacher.

"Sorry for the delay, I needed to find my list of names. I was just about to give you guys your seats, now all of you come stand in two lines. One boys line and the other is girls." She pushed her glasses up her nose and squinted her eyes to read the paper, "Hephaestus and Aphrodite! There-" She pointed to first desk from the wall in the very back.

My sister was in my class? I hadn't seen any of the angels. They were most likely late then, as only Hephaestus stepped forward.

The teacher who I had already forgotten her name raised her eyebrow and looked around the classroom.

"Ms. Aphrodite Jackson?" No answer. "Ms. Jackson-" Her voice had gone higher, she was just about to shout when my sister stumbled in.

"Here ma'am! Sorry we're late!" She smiled at the teacher, who did not look impressed. Especially when Athena came in after and Artemis being the last person to enter. She had a very natural look with her makeup, but simply stunning still.

I stared, "Beautiful…" I whispered so quietly no one but me could hear.

"All three of you?" The teacher asked.

"We could not find homeroom, but we tried as you can see from our uhh-" Athena paused, not knowing what to say.

"Disheveled appearance!" Artemis quickly said with an innocent look.

Our teacher merely rolled her eyes and waved them off, "Get into two lines please. We're assigning seats. Aphrodite, you are with Hephaestus-"

My sister shrieked, "Ma'am please! Anyone but him!"

"And why not him? He looks like a nice enough boy."

"He's...a geek. I cannot mix with geeks, I'm a cheerleader for god sakes!" She declared, using excessive hand movements, emphasizing her diva demeanour.

My sister was so dramatic. The teacher looked at her for a moment, then suddenly she started laughing.

"I'm sorry...what?" Ma'am managed to say between laughs.

"I said he's a scrawny geek, and I don't want to sit next to him" Aphrodite can be so stupid sometimes. She hadn't even seen how he had changed over the summer.

"Go sit in your assigned seat please!"

My sister sniffled, wiping fake tears, she sounded like a wailing baby as she protested.

The teacher must have eventually got tired of it and said, "Fine, I'll give you someone else."

My sister stopped whining instantly, "Thank you Ma'am! You're the best!"

The teacher rolled her eyes," Hephaestus step forward please" He did as he was told.

My sister looked at him and her jaw dropped. I nearly laughed at her expression. She was in awe of him, her eyes travelling from his feet, over his buff arms and to his now defined jaw.

"Ma'am wait! I changed my mind!"

The teacher raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and what pray tell, made you change your mind"

"Well last year Hephaestus was a scrawny geek, now he's, Oooh" She started fanning herself,"So muscular and...Big" Hephaestus blushed like mad. The jocks glared at him in jealousy.

"Very well, just sit down."

Aphrodite squealed and grabbed Hephaestus by his strong arms, and sat down at their assigned desk. I noticed Apollo growl, clutching onto his belt tightly.

I saw Aphrodite wink at Artemis. It was highly unlikely that this teacher was as naive enough to put Artemis and my sister together.

"Artemis Olympia! Go sit next to Aphrodite please." The stupid teacher stated. Not realising her mistake.

People laughed quietly as mockery to this teachers lack of info on her students, then again, maybe she was apparently just stupid.

"Yasss boo!" My sister smirked as Artemis sat next to her. They were already giggling like children.

I eyed the seat next to Artemis, I longed to be there, I hadn't seen her in ages, I wanted to be able to be in her presence even if just for a couple of minutes.

Annabeth poked me, "Let's sit together."

I let out an awkward laugh, "That's not for us to decide unfortunately."

She sighed, "Oh yeah…" She continued to lean on me. She was acting like normal, we were always hugging and stuff, but there was something different about the way she spoke, it was almost with a flirty tone. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard my name called.

"Perseus, you can join your sister and her friend. I am putting you there because you look like you could keep them in check." She muttered the last bit to only me as I walked past.

"Yes ma'am." I tried not to laugh.

"You guys got put with brace-face" Ares taunted. I have no braces or pimples anymore, punk. I thought to myself with a growl.

"Careful, he might infect you with his nerd like tendencies!" Dionysus teased. Not even their insults were smart, or made any type of sense.

Artemis didn't seem to give them a second glance, she wasn't fazed at all. As she looked at me, she did a double take, with eyes as wide as saucers, she scanned me from top to bottom repeatedly. Like she couldn't believe her eyes. She looked like she was thinking, 'Who the hell is walking towards me?' I smirked, just the reaction I was hoping for. My new body was a way of getting her to at least ogle me for a split second.

"Hey Artemis." I smiled as I sat down next to her.

She blinked, "Pe-Percy?"

"That's my name!" I leaned on my arms, trying to act as cool as possible, even if inside I was nervous as hell!

"Is that you-Oh my god, you've changed…" She lifted her hand towards my face. She grasped it and made me turn my face as she inspected it. "Your skin…"

"Yeah, I got this weird face stuff from Aphrodite." I smiled, my dimples were now apparent with my skin clear.

"I can barely recognise you." She gasped. Her hand dropping once she realised she was still touching my face. The pink in her cheeks showed her embarrassment.

"Well it's safe to say I have changed, physically. Do you not like it?" I frowned. Her reaction was still that of shock and surprise, I thought by now we would be back to normal.

Artemis shook her head, "It's not that, it's just…" She trailed off as she noticed my biceps, I didn't mean to flex, but I did when I bent my arm to adjust my spectacles. "Wo-wow." She muttered.

"What?" I asked with a small smile, completely oblivious to her apparent interest in me.

Her hand inched closer to my muscular arms, I wondered I she was really surprised or if she was just bored and decided to play a trick on me. No, she said she'd never play with me again, so I was officially confused.

"I thought you were good before, but now!" She brushed a stray hair behind her ear, sending me a coy look. "I wasn't expecting this, even your hair is great."

Now it was my turn to blush, she really did like my new look. I sent my sister a bright smile, but she was too busy with Hephaestus to notice.

"Is this why you never came with us over christmas?" She asked, "I was looking forward to you being there." She sounded almost flirty. I could hardly believe it myself, Artemis was actually starting a conversation with me. Me, Percy Jackson, school nerd.

Athena sat in the seat in front of Artemis, which interrupted our conversation.

"Hey Thee!" Artemis smiled.

Athena groaned, she looked to the person sitting next to her. Apollo was glaring at Hephaestus, who didn't notice as he was too busy flexing his newly found muscles for my sister. I realised this would cause some hassles.

"Hey Artemis" She replied dryly.

"What's wrong?" Artemis giggled, she knew exactly what was wrong. Apollo was not very subtle with his actions.

"He's what's wrong! I couldn't even get stuck with a happy geek" She pointed to Apollo, who was sulking in his corner. Not listening or caring about our conversation. Understandable, but childish.

"Don't mind him, he's just upset that Hephaestus is getting all of Aphrodite's attention." I blurted out without thinking.

Athena raised an eyebrow, "And you are?" She smiled and leaned forward, her chin balancing on her hands.

I didn't know what to say. Athena didn't recognise me, did I really look that different?

"Umm, I'm-"

"It's Percy, Athena." Artemis said with slightly narrowed eyes before she smiled.

Athena's jaw dropped, she frowned as she inspected my face, as if I was some undocumented species she wanted to poke and prod in a lab.

I could see the gears in her head turning, already concocting questions she could ask.

"Oh my…" Her eyes twinkled, "You look-" She smirked as she eyed my arms, "Different."

I blushed, "Is that good or bad?" Her reaction was beginning to make me question whether or not I should have gone through all of that. Sure I'm more confident in myself, but I didn't wanna be made fun of or something.

She opened her mouth, intending to answer my question, but Artemis seemed to shoot her a look, making her clear her throat and turn away, leaving my question, unanswered.

Really? I thought.

Artemis tapped my wrist with her finger, I turned to her, still curious as to what Athena's answer would have been.

"I'm glad we sit together in homeroom." She balanced her chin on her hand, sending me one of her signature smiles that had the uncanny ability to make even passing classmates of the same gender blush.

My knee was bouncing on the balls of my foot from my agitated state of mind. I didn't know how to respond, should I play it cool? Should I flirt with her?

"Me-me too." I landed up spewing out. Real smooth, Percy. Real smooth.

"We could catch up since we didn't get to spend the summer together, or christmas holidays." Artemis had a flirtatious undertone to her words. But I was probably just imagining things, like she'd ever flirt with me.

"S-sure. What subjects are you taking? Maybe we could uhh talk then too, if we get the same teacher." I smiled awkwardly, "If you want to that is hehe…"

She only seemed to lean closer to me, "Biology, physics/chemistry and business. What about you?"

I grinned, "Same here! Maybe we will be in the same class!" I realised I was talking a little loudly due to my excitement. A few classmates looked at me with amusement, as if they thought that me hanging with Artemis was preposterous.

She nodded, "Maybe…"

I felt like breaking out into song, Artemis could be my physics partner all year again, or even biology as well. I'd get to hug her and say hello to her in the hallways if we became close enough.

"Hey Arty!" My sister whispered out of the blue, "Remember the party this weekend."

"What party?" She asked.

"The one at Athena's house, don't you remember?" Aphrodite frowned.

Artemis sighed, "Oh yeah, that's still gonna happen?"

"Hell yeah! It's tradition to host some huge ass party the first week of school, you know that!"

"True…" Artemis eyed Hephaestus, who was holding my sister's hand. "Taking anyone other than Ares this year?" She asked with a smirk.

My sister giggled, "Thinking about it, what about you, anyone caught your eye?"

This question intrigued me. I always thought Orion and Artemis went together to these parties. Why would she want someone else if she was taken. Then again, who wouldn't want someone else if their boyfriend would openly kiss another girl in front of you at a party. I wondered if she had broken up with him.

Artemis whispered something to my sister that made her pout, "Aww come on! Spill!"

"No!" Artemis laughed before turning back to me. "What are you doing this-"

RINGGGG! The school bell echoed through the walls of the class and my ears. It was a horrifying sound, especially due to the fact that the one outside our class was broken and made it deeper and more irritating.

But the bigger question was, what was Artemis saying? 'Doing this' what? I screamed internally. Was she gonna invite me to the party? My mind was about to explode.

"We'll chat some other time." She smiled as she stood up, gathering her books.

I sighed, the fates hated me, or they just loved to see my pain.

"Oh and Percy, about you looking different-" She leaned down, her lips touching my ear, "It's a good thing."

Mischief was laced into every word. I gulped and nodded very slowly, not being able to actually concoct a proper english word.

When I finally looked up, she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8: Wrong answer idiot

Hey guys! Pls remember to **REVIEW** and to send me some of ur ideas

As promised here's is chapter 2 of senior year :)

* * *

When I finally looked up, she was gone. Instead Annabeth stood there, people filing out behind her.

"I got put with Hermes." She groaned.

I laughed, "Poor you."

"Hey!" Hermes yelled as he walked over, "I am not _that_ bad."

"You poked me with a pencil the entire hour!" Annabeth hissed.

Hermes shrugged, "It was only for 30 minutes, gosh, get your facts straight before you make accusations."

I could see the vein pop on Annabeth's forehead and apparently so could Hermes, because he winked and broke into a run towards the doorway. He was gone before Annabeth could even think of catching him.

"Ugh, I'd rather sit with a sulky Apollo than him."

I looked over at Apollo, he was muttering to himself as he gathered his things. Aphrodite was long gone with Athena and Artemis, and so was Hephaestus, which wasn't a good sign.

"Hey Apollo, you okay?"

He glared at me, "That traitor! I swear if he shows his ugly, big face to me I'll-"

"Ok, I think someone needs to take a walk." Annabeth laughed, "Why don't you walk by yourself and gather your thoughts, maybe calm down a bit?"

Apollo made a humph sound before storming out the door.

Annabeth and I shared a grin before we made our way to class ourselves.

"Well I can't say I have any complaint about the people I sit with." I smiled.

She seemed to go stiff at this comment, "So I saw. You sit with all three Angels…"

"Yes, but it's just the one that I care about." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Who?"

"Artemis." I stated, I felt like I could tell Annabeth anything. We were so close after that dance in sophomore year, I just never told her who I liked, the only person I ever told was Heph and Apollo found out last year. Was that a evening.

"Oh, you like Artemis? What a surprise." She rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with that?" I frowned.

"All the guys like Artemis or your sister, or even Athena. It's so old now." Annabeth seemed to be angry.

"I really think we could be friends though, it's amazing how many things we have in common!"

She laughed, "Yeah right, an angel and a nerd, Percy, get real. She'd never go for you, she barely talks to you."

"We do...occasionally!" I protested.

Annabeth sighed, "Sure. I'm going to Spanish, what about you?"

"Same, but not AP." I blushed.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I'm terrible at Spanish. It's my weakest subject…"

"But Percy, we said we'd take all AP classes to get into Oxford or Cambridge!" She pouted.

"I know, I need to raise my Spanish grade enough."

"I'll see you at lunch or something then." She said as she rushed towards the closing door where her class was, "Hey I can tutor you if you like!" She yelled.

I shook my head, "I'm okay." I really had some pride left from over the years, I refused to get a tutor, I could do it myself.

Spanish really was not my strong suit, never has been and never will be. I had to take standard-grade, which was a bit embarrassing since all my friends took AP, even my sister. The only language that came easily to me was greek, which was because I grew up with our nanny teaching it to us.

As usual, I left the class with more questions than I did before I started. Spanish was so hard! What made it worse was that I had no friends in this class, it was the first day back and I had a double lesson, ugh and Mr. Can't pronounce his surname, was by far one of the _worst_ spanish teachers in the history of this school. He was old and boring and didn't seem to want to be there anymore than I did, which is saying something, because if I thought french would be any easier I would take that instead.

Today, he told us to read through chapters 1 through 3 and we'd carry on with questions and discussions tomorrow. He gave us homework on the first day for fucksakes!

I huffed as I scanned my schedule, I had science with Mr. Moniker.

Mr. Moniker, why did that name sound familiar? Then it clicked, he was the teacher that interrupted Artemis and I at the sophomore dance. Great, just what I needed, another teacher that can't stand us high schoolers.

I strolled through the halls with easy, the younger scholars moving aside for me, I was a senior now, and a tall buff one at that. I grinned, it felt good to be the grade that was superior to the others, it meant no torment from anyone but the people in my own grade, not all the older grades.

As if reading my thoughts, I was pushed against the lockers. I faced my assailant, Orion stood towering over me with a smirk. I growled and stood at my full height, crossing my arms, Orion's smirk falter as he eyed my new body, he looked almost intimidated. It didn't last long unfortunately.

"Well look who we have here? Seems the nerd found out what a gym looks like." Orion, my arch nemesis, laughed mockingly.

Dionysus, who was standing behind him with Ares, poked my nose.

"Aww and no more pimples, who you tryna impress? Mrs. Armitage?"

The football jocks laughed. Mrs. Armitage was a lovely lady, but old, so very old, I'm talking stone age old. She was the school librarian, but I'm not even sure she knew she worked here anymore, she was always talking nonsense and was practically deaf. I guess they hadn't retrenched her because she had a way of making you feel bad if you ever did anything that wasn't agreeable to her.

I sighed, "No one, now may I please go? I'm gonna be late?" I tried pushing past them.

Orion caught my bag and pulled it off me, "Whoa, the nerd suddenly thinks he's the boss of us, guys!" He threw my bag to the floor and stomped on it, "Hope there was nothing valuable inside it." He cackled.

My fists balled up tightly before returning to normal, I took a deep breath and met his gaze calmly. If there's one thing that runs in my family, it was our tempers, I would feel sorry for these jocks if I were to ever lose it with them.

"No there wasn't. Now let me go." I said with a warning voice.

"Oooh" They mocked, Orion laughed and came right down to my face.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" He smirked, "Nothing, because you're a pussy!" He slammed me against the lockers before giving my bag another kick as he sniggered with his lackeys. They walked away giving each other fist bumps and all those stupid things they do when they think they've achieved something. I guess if they thought that was some kind of achievement, they must not have had a proper taste of it yet.

"Percy, you ok?" I heard Annabeth's voice ask from behind me.

I faced her, "Yeah, used to it by now." I stated as I dusted off my bag. Well my lunch was ruined, now I had to buy, ugh and that line was incorrigible.

"They're such assholes, forget about them." She shook her head.

"Forget about who?" I smiled.

She giggled, "I have science now, you?"

"Same, ?" I questioned.

"Yes! Maybe we will be partners!" She grinned, grasping my hand and leading me to his class.

"Oh look, nerd love!" Some passing cheerleaders mocked, making heart shapes with their hands. I recognised them, Laney, senior; Amanda, senior and Caitlyn, junior.

Annabeth scoffed and gave them disgusted once overs before looking away. I just rolled my eyes, this social divide between us was utterly preposterous.

"You think they're calculating the best time of the month to do it?" Amanda smirked, making the others giggle.

"Listen you dumb f-" Annabeth began, but I clamped my hand over her mouth, not wanting her to say something to make it worse.

"Ignore them." I stated as I dragged her towards the class.

"Bye! The Life Orientation class is free if you want to see how to put it in the right hole!" Laney yelled.

I seethed at this comment but kept quiet and carried on walking. That slut should really watch who she pisses off, I'm the brother of the varsity cheerleading captain, I could ruin her. Hell, she's lucky she stayed on the team after that incident with Orion. My sister took a lot of convincing from Artemis to keep her. Artemis was too nice, I would have been pissed.

"I think this is his class…" Annabeth muttered as she checked the name on the door.

"Yeah, I remember because I sneaked Hermes out of detention here once." I chuckled.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "We're not late, let's go in."

I opened the door for her and entered soon after her.

"Ahh, , Ms. Chase, good of you to join us. I've assigned seats, Annabeth, you're with Rachel."

Annabeth gave me a pout, "It's fine." I whispered.

If I wasn't with her, god help me. I would probably be put with some slacker, obnoxious guy or know it all girl.

"There's a seat next to in the back." He said with a small smirk playing at his lips as he glanced up at me, but it vanished in a split second.

I tried to swallow the spit that _wasn't_ forming in my mouth, my mouth was dry. I met her eyes.

She smiled ever so slightly, leaning on her elbow as she read through her textbook. I didn't know if I should be happy at my luck or anxious, I did have a habit of embarrassing myself in front of her.

I set my books on the table and slid onto my seat, "H-hey." Smooth, I rolled my eyes at myself.

"Looks like you're stuck with me this semester." Artemis said with a joking edge to her voice. She hadn't looked up from her book, I had forgotten she took her grades quite seriously.

I nudged her, "Aww it won't be as terrible as you think. I quite enjoy our experiments in chem."

"You mean like magnesium based ones?" Artemis asked with a sly smile.

I blushed, "Oh come on, will I ever live that down?" I laughed.

She joined me very quietly, "Not at all."

Throughout the entire lesson, I had to say I had a very hard time focusing. Probably due to the fact that Mr. Moniker was just discussing the introduction, Artemis looked so sexy when she concentrated, especially with the light shining off of her clear skin, and the fact that every guy in class was staring at her with drool falling from their chins.

She was leaning on the table, pushing her breasts up, enlarging their shape, making the nerds who don't get a lot of action (besides from computer based means), nearly fall of their chairs.

I myself nearly fell off my own when her hand brushed my thigh as she passed me a note.

' _This teacher never smiles XD' She wrote._

 _I released a small chuckle, 'He is more of an action rather than word type of guy. I'm like that'_

 _She smiled as she wrote back, 'How so?'_

' _Well for example, instead of saying fuck you, I'll just lift my middle finger ;)' It was my lame attempt at a joke, but it seemed to work as she giggled quietly._

' _Ur funny. Might not be a good idea for me to sit next to you :P'_

 _My brow creased at this, 'Why not? O_o'_

' _You'll distract me ;)' Her hand remained on my leg as I wrote back, making my cheeks feel like they're on fire._

' _Oh please! XD Have you seen everyone staring at you?'_

She didn't get to reply to this, the bell rang, signalling it was lunch.

Everyone chatted as they gathered their things, some whispering and staring at Artemis. I noticed Annabeth doing so angrily to Rachel, I couldn't pin point what about though.

Artemis glanced up at me, "Nice talking to you, Percy. I forgot how funny you are." She smiled.

I grinned, "Maybe we will be in the same biology class, I have Mr. Moniker as well. Of course I get the one schedule where I won't change classes for like 3 hours at a time."

Artemis laughed, "Mine is like that, look-" She held up hers. I compared the two.

"It's similar to mine, we have lots of classes together. That's cool…" I blushed.

She tilted her head, "I'll see you after lunch then. I have AP Spanish."

I shook my head, "I have AP english. And I don't do AP spanish...I'm really bad."

She frowned, "But you usually do all AP classes, or am I missing something?"

I shrugged, "Well it's not my subject unfortunately. My C+ says so..." I chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, "You know most kids get D's when it's not their subject, but not you." She laughed, "Making some of us look bad here."

"Yeah right. You get great grades." I smiled as we began to walk out the class. Annabeth who was waiting for me completely slipping my mind.

"Ha!" She said.

"Arty!" Someone called from behind us.

It was my sister, she smiled a she beckoned Artemis over. Artemis turned to me, "I'll see you in class."

"Bye." I sent her a tiny wave as she walked away.

I watched as my peers parted for her, as if she were a goddess walking amongst the mortals. Gracing them with her presence when she was really to perfect and radiant to be near such unworthy people.

I really wished the social hierarchy was just a myth, then it wouldn't matter that she's some smart-I licked my lips- sexually appealing and stunning creature, and I'm well me.

"She talked to you." Annabeth stated as she eyed Artemis.

"I know, I'm as shocked as you." I replied.

"Mmm. Let's get to lunch, we have to find a good table before some freshman tries to take our one."

Ahh the cafeteria. One would think it a peaceful place where all the students can eat together in unity-HA! If you think that-you've never been in one, or more importantly, been in Goode's. Even in the cafeteria the great social divide is apparent. You see, just like the social hierarchy, it's divided into groups, divisions of where you are on the social ladder, much like the stairs in front of the school.

The losers, sit on the left side, while the populars, on the right. The lowest of the low sit by the dustbins, on the floor, while the rest get tables. The burn-outs or unattractive sit on the floor mainly. It's like how they would sit at the bottom steps by the stairway while the Angels would sit at the very top with the football jocks.

I'm sure you can guess where I sit. That's _right_! The left side, along with all of my friends. Where I had the perfect view of the cheerleaders, a.k.a Artemis. I felt Annabeth pull me along to our table, Apollo had claimed it as our own in the 9th grade.

"Yo Percy!" Hephaestus gave me a fist bump, "Pass me my phone-"

I barely heard his thank you as I handed it to him. I was staring at Artemis, she sat at the edge of the table, legs balancing on the seats. The cheerleaders smiled and giggled as she told a story, the smile on her face attracting many longing looks and giving off an approachable demeanor. She was a light in a dark room, while we were the moths attracted to the beauty of the flame.

Artemis spoke with her hands, I could tell she was enjoying her obviously humorous story, and judging by the way the cheerleaders were hanging on every word she said, as if each word was spoken by god, they loved it too.

"Percy!" Apollo waved his hand in front of my eyes, making me transfer my focus to him.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked.

Apollo looked over at where I was looking, he rolled his eyes, "Oh my gods. Nothing."

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry..."

"We're saying we're gonna have a party-" Annabeth grinned, "My house, dad is on some work-weekend bonding thing with the university."

"Sure, what day? Friday or Sat?" I ask.

"Friday, same day as the populars party, that way we won't start the year off wishing we were there." Hermes grinned.

There was logic to that. Many of the losers did wish that they were invited to those parties, but when they were invited to ours, they could forget about the cool clique for just a little while.

"I'm in." I beamed, "But we'll need to get some uhh-drinks…"

Annabeth nodded, "Duh! We can go together-" She winked.

I shrugged, "Okay with me. Not too much though, don't wanna have to walk home instead of drive. "

Apollo snatched my phone, ' _Party Annabeth's house. Fri. Music. Alcohol. Pool. -Percy.'_ He broadcasted the message.

I laughed, "Really? You couldn't have used your own phone?"

Apollo rolled his eyes once again, "If they know you're going, they'll follow."

"Annabeth...will upstairs be open?" Hermes asked with a smirk.

Annabeth growled, "My bedroom is off limits, you guys can use the guest bedrooms. Spread the word. If you actually get laid…" She laughed mockingly.

I held my tongue, trying not to join her.

"Fuck you." He replied bluntly as he shoved a mouthful of gummy bears into his mouth.

* * *

I have a new favourite teacher. Mr.C, my AP english teacher, he was one of those rare teachers that weren't to young and weren't to old. He understood us, he respected us as long as we did him, but he wasn't too strict. He managed to keep our attention and make sure class was fun. Perfect.

And the best part, he took a shine to me. Looks like english will be a walk in the park, I already have the reading list we're gonna get through this year, he said we have a book report on every one. If I finish them all in one go, I'll have none for the rest of the year.

I eyed my schedule, Business studies, _great._ It was the one subject, besides Spanish, that I hated with a burning passion. The only reason I did it is because both my father and mother took it, they always wanted me to choose subjects that would give me a variety of future occupations. Despite what a disappointment I was to my dad, I somehow still wanted his approval, even if he wasn't here anymore.

I stepped into class, I noticed only one open seat. A blonde haired boy with a scar running down his face sat next to me.

He was good looking I guessed from the way some of the girls were giggling and winking at him. He gladly returned their advances with some of his own. His confidence made me realise how little I had myself.

I set my books down cautiously, he looked up at me and grinned.

"Sup!" He gave me a nod.

"Sup…" I replied.

He tilted his head as he saw my AP English book, my AP everything really. Math, Science, Biology etc.

"AP dude, huh? I'm Luke-" He held out his hand.

I took it, "Percy Jackson."

He grinned, "I do many AP classes myself, I just started now, some car trouble. I'll probs see you in some of em' tomorrow ey?"

I returned his grin with one of my own. Throughout the entire lesson, we talked, much to our teachers displeasure. Luke was pretty approachable after I actually got to know him.

He was definitely gonna be popular, I wonder if he'll actually stay friends with me. He was good looking, a jock, well a swimmer, he did track, he was charming, muscular and even funny. Why does life favour certain people?

"Hey I'll see you tomorrow, we could hang sometime. You seem cool." He stated matter of factly as the lesson ended. He threw his bag over his shoulder nonchalantly, "Save a spot for me at lunch if you up for it."

I nodded leisurely, "Sure man."

I frowned as I walked out the class, did a guy like him, literally talk to me the entire hour and still wants to sit with me at lunch? He doesn't know where he stands in the social ladder yet. _Which means it was only a matter of time, I thought._

I strolled through the halls, lost in my own thoughts. Maybe Artemis was gonna have biology with me? If she did that would be cool, I'd have more excuses to speak to her.

A small figure hit his chest with a thump, "Hey!"

3rd Pov

Percy looked down to find Selina Beauregard, the junior year 'It girl'. She was beautiful, Percy will admit, but gods was she just like his sister. She believed in the social divide and really did believe herself above the nerds or in other words, losers.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault." Percy apologised.

Silena's head shot up to meet his gaze defiantly, she knew Percy was a senior, but she refused to submit. She was the It girl, he was some senior nerd.

Her dark brown hair, almost black, hit the tip of his nose, a scent of roses and french perfume filled his senses.

She glared up at him, "Watch. Where. You're. Going." She declared before taking a step back, realising she was very close to him.

Although, Silena did not recognise him. She would remember a senior with those abs and-she almost blushed-dimples, her kryptonite.

He smiled down at her almost smugly, "Sure thing." He stated as if her death glare held no effect on him.

Her glare was just not as intimidating as his sister's. Percy could only find it adorable rather than menacing.

Silena scoffed and walked around him, "Come on girls, let's leave before another nerd decides to walk into us."

Her two friends giggled and blushed as they looked at Percy, "But he's a senior, surely he get's leadway Silena?" One with honey blonde hair asked.

"Yeah, especially if he looks like that…" The other asked, with chocolate brown skin and dark brown hair to match.

"Yeah Silena? Don't I get leadway?" Percy made a mock hurt gesture at his heart. He loved being a senior, it meant he had a right to tease the younger grades, and boy was it fun not being on the butt-end of it for once.

Silena eyed Percy up and down, "I'm gonna be late, please move."

Percy rolled his eyes and bowed mockingly and stepping away, "Very well your highness."

Silena scoffed and adjusted the bag on her shoulder before walking past him, her friends two feet behind her. Just like how Artemis and Athena walked behind Aphrodite, it was the triangle formation of the Angels. Being an Angel is a tradition at this school, every year the seniors pass down the role to a junior, Percy wondered if Silena and her friends would be the next generation of Angels.

"Bye…" They whispered with a wink.

Percy scratched his head, why were they acting so flirty? He wasn't popular. He shrugged and made his way to AP math, Ms. Zeigler taught him, well that's what he found out, but Percy had no idea who she was. She was probably a new teacher, he heard the guys saying how hot she was, but Percy honestly didn't care what she looked like, as long as she could actually teach the subject he was good.

Ok, Percy would admit, she was hot, in a blonde haired-blue eyed kind of way. But Percy liked the way she taught most of all. She made sure to keep their attention but made sure there were boundaries, after all, we are seniors, we're almost as bad as teaching freshmen. Math, as usual, went by within the blink of an eye. She mostly just introduced herself and discussed the curriculum with a few examples, Percy didn't care though, no homework was what was most important.

Biology is the subject he was looking forward to, Artemis could be in his class or not, but Percy sure hoped she was. It would make biology perfect.

Percy got there early, well he wasn't sure early was the word. He wasn't late was the better description.

He searched the room for Artemis, she stood at the very back talking to Athena. Two angels were in his class? That's a first.

"Looking for me?" Annabeth's voice was heard behind him.

"Huh? Oh I uh-" He accidentally glanced Artemis's way.

Annabeth followed his eyes and rolled her own, "Once again, not surprised."

Percy shook his head, "I'm sorry, I was just-"

"I'm not in his class for biology, I came to drop something off for Mr. Hale. But you didn't notice that now did you?"

"I'm sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. Oooh you got Hale? Tough luck…" Percy grimaced.

Annabeth shrugged, "Nah, there's this hot blonde guy with a scar down his eye sitting with me."

"Luke?" Percy guessed.

"How did you know?" Annabeth frowned.

Percy smirked, "Just a guess, it's a common name."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow, "I feel like you know something."

"I feel like you're gonna be late." Percy laughed and gestured to the clock with his eyes.

Annabeth cursed, "Shit, gotta go. Chat later." She kissed his cheek before running out.

Percy chuckled and faced the two Angels, Artemis was looking at him already, her gaze speculating something, he didn't know what.

He waved and grin, she blinked a few times before gesturing for him to come over with a smile.

"We're in the same class it seems, what luck?" Percy hugged her, she giggled as he picked her up.

"Right? Also uhh-" She looked at the door.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Who was that girl?" She looked up at him with her doe like eyes.

He blushed, "Oh her? That's Annabeth."

Artemis's brow creased, "Who? I've never heard you speak of her…"

Percy brushed a fallen strand of her hair behind her ear, "Probably because my friends have never really come up in conversation. Why?" He asked, completely oblivious to Artemis's visible signs of relief.

"Oh, she's quite pretty though." Artemis smiled, though Percy didn't quite think it was her real one. Her real one made her eyes sparkle like the water's of the ocean would when the sun set.

He shrugged, "I guess, in a smart kind of way."

Artemis was about to reply, but Athena beat her to it.

"Ermm you know I'm still here right? Sorry to be the rain on your love parade but-hello!" She gestured to her face, "I'm legit, standing right here, but apparently I'm invisible when you're around Percy." She smirked as Artemis's cheeks went as red as a fire engine.

"Athena!" She growled, "Bitch, let's go!" She grabbed her arm and made her sit at the table near them, furthest away from Percy.

Percy frowned, "What?" Was his intelligent response.

He really did not have a clue as to what she meant, because Artemis would never like him, she's way out of his league.

Percy sat at the table to Artemis's left, he was pretty close to her even if he wasn't sitting with her.

It was an empty seat next to him, after all, this class wasn't exactly full. Most people at this school that actually took biology and all around hard subjects were younger, this year's seniors had always been known as the 'Slackers', not everyone obviously, but enough to generalise the entire grade.

Mr. Moniker entered the class, making everyone go quiet and take their seat.

"Alright, it's the last lesson of the day, I wanna go home to." He stated so matter of factly that we laughed. His dry sense of humour was kind of the reason you had a hard time not liking him. Which surprised Percy, since he thought Mr. Moniker would be a bit of an ass. "I see some familiar faces-" He eyed Percy and Artemis, plus a few others. "Ok, let's get through this introduction quick, because I wanna relax just as much as you. Those damn Sophomores and juniors get so infuriating, am I right?"

It all made sense now, the seniors always liked him because they had a sense of respect for each other, the younger grades like juniors still needed to earn it.

The class laughed, "Yeah, you can always smell when they've been in a class, it smells like Axe Body spray!" A guy at the front who Percy couldn't identify chirped.

Mr. Moniker shook his head, "Exactly." He turned to the board, where the online textbook spread over the screen, "Ok, our curriculum will consist of-"

He went on to explain, very briefly what we would be doing throughout the year. Percy jotted down a few notes here and there, but he was mostly focused on ARtemis sitting not too far from him.

He just so happened to look at her right as she turned her head towards him. Percy's eyes widened as her eyes locked onto his, she must think he was some kind of stalker!

She tilted her head and smiled, "What?" She whispered.

Percy blushed, "I was-uhh-I just uhh-you're beautiful!" Percy held his hand over his mouth as soon as those words escaped his lips.

It kind of just slipped out in his flustered state. He didn't mean to actually say what he was thinking, now he really did look like some kind of freak.

Artemis's smile only softened, as did her gaze. She leaned on her hand, staring at him almost seductively. However, it didn't sound plausible to Percy.

She said nothing as a response, which made Percy's forehead start to sweat. Why was she staring at him like that but saying nothing?

After a few stressful seconds, she transferred her attention to Mr. Moniker, whom was explaining something about the curriculum, Percy guessed.

"Percy Jackson!" Mr. Moniker said, interrupting himself, "Repeat-" He narrowed his eyes,

"What I just said."

Percy stuttered, "Uhh-Percy Jackson?" He answered nervously.

Mr. Moniker rolled his eyes as the class chuckled, "Pay attention, I know it's late and everyone is restless, but please, we're almost done."

Percy nodded profusely.

The sarcastic teacher meant it when he said he was almost done. He finished in under 10 minutes, right before the end of the lesson.

"Ok, I think the bell is about to ring any minute, pack up and get outta here." He ordered before beginning to do the same thing.

The class burst into chatter as soon as those words left his mouth, as did the halls as students ran out the classes, giddy for the first day of never-ending hell coming to an end.

Percy glanced wearily at Artemis, hoping she wasn't going to use what he said against him. It could land him in serious trouble with her boyfriend.

That reminded him, where was Orion. Percy hadn't seen him at lunch if he thought about it, he wasn't focused on anyone but Artemis to care at the time, but now he did. Orion only appeared this morning to terrorise him, but he seemed to vanish right after.

His thoughts, however, were interrupted as a soft hand grasped his hand.

"Artemis?"

The smile that adorned her face made Percy swallow the saliva forming in his mouth. She may not have said anything outright yet, but her smile introduced very inappropriate thoughts into his head.

"I have a few minutes to spare before Cheerleading." She whispered huskily into his ear.

Percy gulped, "Wh-what?"

Artemis giggled and grazed her lips over his jaw, "The back of the building will be deserted, let's go."

Percy blushed, he didn't know whether to believe what he thought she was implying or not. After all, girls were mysterious, they say one thing but it could mean something completely different. If he tried anything without being sure, the next he knew he could have a red handprint on his cheek, or worse, be on the floor clutching his balls, who knew?

Artemis began to led him out the classroom, Percy gulped as she threw him a look that made his insides go turmoil. Some onlookers whispered scandalously as they saw the two teens walking towards the exit of the building, hand in hand. A growing ounce of happiness appeared on his face, it was happening, or at least he hoped it was. Him and Artemis were gonna be alone, in the mood, and by the gods was he ready. Although it was farfetched, he figured it couldn't hurt to try.

They turned the corner to the senior parking lot behind the building.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing nerd?" A voice owned by the one person in this school that I could not stand.

"Leave us alone, Orion." Artemis growled.

I stood at my full height, trying to desperately look confident. His eyes were smouldering with rage.

"No, no, no, no. You did not leave me for some lil' bitch." He hissed, taking a step forward and pushing Percy's shoulder.

People began to stop what they were dong and watch, like we were some reality show and they were the audience, watching us for their own amusement.

Percy's brow rose, Artemis broke up with him? This was news to him, he didn't ever think that would happen, especially if it was for him, the second part was more unlikely than anything else.

Artemis crossed her arms, "I left you because you're a cheating asshole."

Orion glared daggers at Percy, "You think she'd even look at you in any way? You're just some pussy who can't stand up for himself." He pushed Percy against the lockers. Percy clenched his fists, he needed to control his temper.

"Orion, stop it!" Artemis ordered. Percy could see the slight disappointment in her eyes as she eyed him, Percy knew she wished he would act like a man. This triggered something in his body.

"See? You got girls standing up for you!" Orion pushed him again.

Percy grabbed his hands and threw them aside, straightening his spine. Orion faltered as Percy stared at him with a menacing gaze.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

Orion laughed, "Oh please. Come on baby, let's go talk things out, leave this bitch be-" He grabbed Artemis's arm forcefully. She squirmed at his touch, hitting him.

"Leave me alone-" Orion grabbed her again and put on a fake smile.

"Come on. People are watching." He muttered angrily, "Now move." He pushed her just enough for her to stumbled for a split second.

Percy saw red, "How dare you treat her that way-" Orion turned around, only to be met with Percy's fist at his nose.

 _SMACK. THUD._

Orion hit the floor, clutching his bleeding mouth.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled as he shot up and threw a punch at Percy.

Percy was still in shock of what happened. He actually hit Orion, the one guy he wished would get hit in his arrogant face. He never thought it would ever be him that would unleash a punch or two on him. In Percy's surprise, Orion's arm swung towards him, hitting him square on the jaw. Artemis's screech was heard and gasps of students as a fight broke loose.

Orion sent another one at Percy's stomach, and then another at his face. People groaned and winced for Percy, letting out sounds of pain, imagining what it felt like to be in his position. Orion was the captain of the varsity football team, most would think he had a mean right cross.

"Percy!" Artemis cried out, her facial features only that of concern and fear.

 _I'm better than him, Artemis. He won't get the best of me this time._ Percy tackled him to to floor. Holding a fist full of Orion's shirt with one hand and raising the other.

"Fuck off, nerd! You never stood a chance! The bitch is mine." Orion had the audacity to smirk despite his situation. He really was an arrogant ass.

"She's not a bitch!" Percy threw a _punch_ at his cheek, "She's too good for you, you fucking-" _Punch,_ "Prick!" _Punch._

Many stared on in shock, Percy had never lashed out, hit or insulted anyone before. Like _EVER._ Yet here he was, people have the habit of surprising you.

"You fucker!" Orion shouted. "You will pay! Artemis will never be yours, you're just a dumb little orphan!"

The next thing Percy knew, Orion screamed like a girl as an audible crack was heard, it was Orion's nose.

"He's had enough!" Ares's deep voice said from behind him in a panicked tone.

Percy ignored him, punching Orion again. Orion had triggered his rage and was suffering the consequences.

"He's had enough!" Percy felt Hephaestus grab him from under his arms and lock them behind him.

He was significantly stronger than Percy, but Percy still struggled against him, determined to teach Orion a lesson.

His attempts to escape failed and he resorted to delivering a hard kick to Orion's ribs.

"Percy stop it!" Artemis thundered.

Percy froze, he turned to her slowly, not wanting to look her in the eye, he felt ashamed as he saw what a mess he had left of her Ex.

She bent down and cradled his head on her shoulder and neck, "Calm down."

Percy didn't feel like he was deserving of her touch or compassion at this moment. He was a monster.

Orion's groaning as his lackey's helped him up was proof. Although, Ares seemed to have an elated sparkle in his eyes, violence always did appeal to him more than anything else, even Aphrodite.

"Alright, break it up! Go home!" Hephaestus yelled.

Our audience dispersed, I caught a glimpse of Silena Beauregard in the crowd, she looked both surprised and impressed, but it disappeared when she saw Percy looking.

Percy swallowed some spit that had acluminated in his mouth, it was mixed with the blood dripping into his his lip. _Great, how was he gonna explain this to Aunt Sally?_

Artemis's brow puckered as she inspected Orion, he met her gaze defiantly, his pride was all he had.

"He's paying for this. Watch out." Orion coughed, blood splattering on his shirt.

Artemis gently let go of Percy and walked over to him, she touched his face, analysing it. "I'd slap you if your nose wasn't broken." She said with a stoic face.

Orion's eyes welled, "Artemis please, we can't be over, give me another chance."

Artemis turned away, "I gave you many, but even I have my limits." She made her way back to Percy.

Orion let out a single cry before pushing away Ares and Dionysus. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, smearing the blood across his face, this did not do him wonders. Orion sniffled loudly, trying not to show his hurt.

 _Was he crying? The almighty Orion, was crying?_ Percy's jaw hit the floor. He had never been more speechless.

"Please. I-I need you." Orion pleaded like it was his last request. Percy could sense no lie or manipulation his tone, Orion was being sincere.

Artemis rubbed her arms and stared down at the ground, "Well you should have thought of that before you cheated on me countlessly and hurt my friend."

Percy's guilt overtook him. Orion may have been an asshole, a prick and an all around insecure shitbag, but he knew despite being a cheating dickhead, he really did like Artemis, he was just insecure. _Daddy issues_ , Percy sang in his head.

"Artemis, _please!_ I love you!" Orion stumbled over to her. Percy adjusted his previous statement, Orion loved Artemis, not liked. Was a shame Orion didn't show her how he felt.

Artemis stared him straight in the eye, no emotion or remorse on her face as she said the next words, "Well I don't love you, not anymore."

Percy's heart broke for Orion at those words. He deserved all of this, but it still made Percy's heart tug, he never expected to watch it happen, only hear of it and laugh later.

With all that said, Artemis made Heph pull Percy up and she let him lean on her.

"We should take you home." She kissed his bruised cheek and told the two jocks watching in silence to take Orion away. "Particularly to a hospital." She added.

Percy glanced at Orion, his shoulders were slumped and his eyes red, he really was a mess.

The car ride home was silent, the only sound was the low rumble of music from the radio. Hephaestus drove without a single word, Artemis sat next to Percy, laying his head on her lap halfway through. Her fingers stroked his discoloured cheeks softly, Percy couldn't help but feel content. He closed his eyes.

"Percy…" Artemis whispered a few moments later, "Wake up."

He wasn't aware he had even fallen asleep, it seemed like just a few moments ago that he closed his eyes.

Percy yawned and sat up groggily, Heph stood at the door with a smirk on his face. It was only when he followed his friend's gaze did he realise that there was no space between Artemis and him. Percy was literally leaning on her, her breasts crushed on his right arm.

Artemis nudged him, making Percy go red. They felt so firm, he really did wanna grab them at this moment. Actually, he wanted to shut the door of Heph's truck, strip her down and make her feel pleasure like she never had before.

Artemis grabbed his hand and led him to the house, Percy breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that Aunt Sally's toyota was not in the drive-way. He really did not want to have to think of an excuse for his appearance. He saw himself in the window' reflection at the entrance of his house, it would have been very hard to explain his bruised cheek.

Luckily, Orion couldn't hit as hard as you'd think.

Percy fell onto the couch in a helpless heap. He lay down and sighed, it was so comfortable compared to the cramped space of Heph's truck.

"We need to clean you up, dude." Hephaestus said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Artemis bent down beside him and lay her hand on his chest, Percy felt a nervous shiver run up his spine as she leaned forward.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her silver eyes only depicting worry.

Percy shrugged, "Sure, don't think he'll be bothering me for a while though."

Artemis smiled softly, "Sit up."

Percy frowned but did as she said, Artemis sat beside him and leaned on one elbow, facing him.

"You could've gotten suspended you know?"

Percy blushed, "I know, it was kinda stupid. I lost my temper, I'm a monster." He said, burying his face in his hands.

Artemis touched his bicep, "You're sister told me about the temper that runs in your family and believe me, does she have one. I understand, alright?" She winked, "And you're not a monster." She snapped.

Percy looked up at her, "I'm not?"

Artemis's lips fought a smirk, "Besides the fact that you got hurt, I thought it was kind of-" She ran her finger down his neck to his collarbone, "Bad ass."

Percy licked his bottom lip, he winced, his saliva stung his cuts. But Aremis smirking at him so alluringly made him forget about that.

"Bad ass?"

"Yeah, really bad ass. I'd even go as far as...sexy." Her eyes met his, her dark lashes batted slowly.

Percy's face set on fire, "S-sexy?"

Artemis nodded, "It was really great how you stood up for me."

He hissed, "It's just that when he called you a bitch and spoke about you like some kind of-of-" He couldn't think, his anger overwhelmed him. "I just snapped!"

Artemis chuckled, "I owe you, you stood up for my honour and dignity." Her hand found it's way down his chest to the hem of his shirt, she fingered it, glancing down as she lifted it a little. "You're hurt there too." She ran her cool hands on his searing hot skin, it felt so good. Then she removed her hand, ending my bliss.

Percy nodded dumbly, "You don't owe me though."

"Yeah I do. But that's not the point." She ran her hand through his hair, "As sexy as what you did was...don't do it again. I don't wanna see you hurt, or suspended." She narrowed her eyes at him, "Alright?"

"Yes ma'am." Percy made a salute gesture.

Artemis laughed and kissed his cheek. She'd been doing that a lot lately.

Percy was then forced to turn away. Artemis had pressed herself against him, trying to get closer for the kiss on the cheek. But the temptation got the better of his hormone filled mind and he stared at her cleavage from the top of her shirt, at his height, he could stare down with no trouble. He may be a gentlemen, but he was still a teenager, his hormones got the better of him sometimes.

Artemis raised her eyebrow and looked down at her breasts, "I never pegged you for a boob man."

Percy stuttered, "Wh-what? N-no, I was just-I didn't mean to-ugh fuck."

He really was a boob man, her ass was great, he wouldn't lie. But there was just something about a girl's cleavage that was just so godsdammed sexy, and Artemis's made his mouth water with longing. It's weird when you have a craving for something you've never even had a taste of.

"No it's alright, in a way it's kind of a compliment." She looked at him innocently. "Ever uhh-" She bit her lip.

Percy sat quietly praying that she'd offer a practical experiment of the human body. Because God's he'd wanted one from her for forever.

But of course, as his luck would have it, his good old friend Hephaestus decided that now would be the best time to come barging in.

"Ok I think I've got everything. Painkillers, hot water, cloth and some band aids-" He turned his attention from his medical supplies to the two teens on the couch. "Uhh was I interrupting?"

"Nope!" Percy stuttered.

Hephaestus eyed Artemis, looking for another answer.

"You weren't Hephaestus, according to Percy." Artemis murmured and stood up. Causing Percy to send her questioning glances. "I should go." She smiled and hugged Hephaestus as she walked out the room. "Give me a ride back to school? It's better Aphrodite hear about this from me."

Hephaestus nodded and sighed as he looked at Percy. The door of his truck was heard closing, which meant it was time for his pep talk.

"So close man, so close." He shook his head, "When are you gonna learn, just take the opportunities, don't throw them away." Then he handed Percy the supplies and left.

Leaving Percy to his own thoughts.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed I'm almost done with chapter 3 I extended it as it was only a thousand and something words :)**

 **Lots of Love**

 **-Princess**


	9. Chapter 9: I Love Chemistry

**hey guys! Here's a extra long chapter for u since I haven't updated this story in a while. Most of you that follow me know I have been updating my other story.**

 _ **Check out my other stories! Particularly the rewrite of A Fine Line Between Love and hate.**_

Disclaimer Don't own PJO and stuff

Enjoy!

* * *

Percy pondered over what had happened earlier that day with confusion. He really didn't understand what Heph was referring to when he said, 'So close'. He was the one who came in at the most inopportune time. Percy wiped some antiseptic cream on his cut located on his right cheek and stared at himself in the mirror.

His right cheek was discoloured and was forming a bruise. 'Great.' He thought, 'Aunt Sally will have a fit.' He touched it and winced. His cheek felt like he just stabbed himself with a pen.

'Ice. I need Ice.' He grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and held it to his face just in time for him to hear the keys to the front door jingle.

'Crap!' Percy peeped out the window, Aunt Sally was fumbling in her handbag. Percy knew he needed to get out of there. He grabbed the pen on the fridge and wrote a note, explaining that he went out with Apollo.

Percy's heart raced as he sprinted to the door leading to the open garage. Thank the gods his aunt forgot to close it. He climbed on his ducati and hit the ignition. Within seconds he was speeding off onto the highway. He couldn't go hide out at the diner, the town was too small, word would get out where he was and his aunt would know he lied.

Percy didn't know where he was going, he just knew he needed to leave the town if he wanted to get some alone time.

He found himself in New York City, the concrete jungle of America. The lights still left him in awe, the diversity of people and structure was remarkable. 'Annabeth would love it here' He thought with amusement.

If he was here, he might as well make the most of it. Percy hit the ignition and drove through the streets of 'The Big Apple', searching for the perfect place to settle down.

It must have been a full hour since he had arrived, one of the reasons being maybe because he got lost once or twice, but that was debatable.

'This is impossible, nothing is quiet and relaxing like at Greenburn.' He groaned internally.

Percy was just about to give up, when he spotted a small restaurant on the corner of the street. He eyed the sign, 'Billy Bob's Burgers.' He parked his bike and pressed his face onto the window.

He grinned when he saw it wasn't full but had a few customers sitting with laptops and plates filled with piles of chips as high as the empire state building and burgers the size of a football.

His stomach rumbled, Percy decided if this place didn't make the cut, no place would. He tucked his helmet under his arm and opened the door.

A bell jingled as he entered. 'How authentic, just like at home.'

'The Milkshake Place' was a 60's style diner back at Greenburn, it had everything, from the classic leather booths, classic car posters decorating the walls and the cute bell when you entered. Billy Bob's Burgers must have the same idea.

Percy POV

"Yo guys, a new customer!" A young guy behind the counter at the kitchen yelled. He had a thick New York accent.

I sat down at a table and waited for a waiter. A few seconds passed and still no sign of anybody, but I didn't mind, it was a further excuse to stay longer.

I took the time to observe the small restaurant, it was rather cosy. The stained red mosaics on the walls combined with the old style diner. Although the colour scheme reminded him of a cheap budget italian cafe'.

"Yo Silena! Customer!" The kitchen guy shouted, hitting the bell on the counter repeatedly. Obviously he had a lack of vocabulary as the word 'Yo', isn't even in the dictionary.

"Alright! Geez, don't get your panties in a twist. I had to get a new apron, Finn!" A similar head of dark hair popped out from under an apron.

My eyes widened as her face was revealed. Standing in front of me was Silena Beauregard.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who I was, her skin went white.

"Uhh, Charlie can you take this one?" She yelled.

Charles Beckendorf, a Junior at Goode High emerged. He was wiping his hands with a rag, his expression fell, "Sorry Silena, Finn says I already have tables." He did seem genuinely sorry though.

He was a buff guy, rather big for a junior if I was gonna be honest and had chocolate brown skin to match his dark hair.

Silena gulped and looked at me, taking out a notepad and not meeting my eyes. I was even more confused, first there was the thing with Artemis, now I see a rich girl working as a waitress in a small restaurant.

"Your order sir?" She asked.

Though the way she spoke those words to me sounded like she'd rather be sticking needles in her eyes then be here talking to me. It was understandable, I was technically a loser. But this is outside school, she has no power here.

I frowned, "Silena? What on earth are you doing here? Aren't you-uhh well off?"

Silena glared at me, "I'm working and just because I'm rich doesn't mean I can't get experience. Not that it's any of your business."

I raised my eyebrow, "Sorry if I seem shocked. But why so far from town?"

She sighed, "Gosh just order."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her embarrassment. Clearly she thought getting a job outside of town would keep her secret.

"I'll have a coke and the special, Bacon Mountain Surprise."

She scribbled it down, "Anything else?" Her tone of voice sounded like her boredom was trying to put itself out of it's misery.

I shook my head, watching her as she walked away. She placed my order and made her way to another table.

I didn't have to wait long, but it took long enough for me to gather my thoughts. One thought being the answer as to why Silena was working in the first place and 30 minutes out of town. She either did really want some work experience, not likely, or she had some ulterior motive to being here, because dear gods did this girl not need the money.

Silena grabbed a tray of plates, the guy, Finn in the kitchen was very generous with the amount of plates on each tray. It was as if he was purposely piling them on Silena's tray.

She struggled and the plates shook, I froze, was she gonna let them go? I wondered if having FIRED in big red letters over her resume' would affect what her next job would be.

"Oh Silena! Let me help you!" Beckendorf, as everyone called him-except Silena apparently- said, walking up to her. He grabbed a few plates and distributed them to a few tables.

Silena smiled at him, a small blush stained her cheeks, which raised a few suspicions.

"Thanks Charlie." She bit her lower lip bashfully.

Beckendorf laughed shyly and rubbed the back of his neck, "No problem-umm who does this Bacon Mountain Surprise go to?"

Silena gestured to me wistfully, clearly forgetting who she was pointing to.

Beckendorf spotted me and grinned, walking over and setting my order down, "Hey Percy, wassup man?" He gave me a high five, "Can't wait for the party on Friday."

I returned his grin with one of my own, "Can't wait to see you there. Your one of the few juniors coming. Bringing anyone?" I glanced at a silent Silena, there's something you don't see everyday.

Usually a comfortable silence wasn't something that came with the, Silena Beauregard package.

He blushed and shrugged, "Don't know. So uhh-how'd you find this place?"

He seemed to be waving my question off with a two-syllable answer, guilty as sin.

I shrugged, "Stumbled on it. I didn't know you worked." I had to use every ounce of willpower I had left not to tease him about the future angel beside him.

"Gotta pay the bills somehow." Beckendorf sighed with a small smile.

"Charlie came up with the idea for your special." Silena said suddenly, batting her eyelashes at Beckendorf. She promptly cleared her throat after realising I was watching their interaction intensely.

He blushed and smiled at her, "No biggie."

Silena giggled as if he had said something ridiculously hilarious. I smirked as I put two and two together.

Silena, the junior's It girl, was crushing on a loser, Charles Beckendorf, the lucky idiot.

That's why she works so far out of town, or as a matter of fact works period. She wants an excuse to be with Charles. Very smart, but how understandable. Charles was a great guy, even Silena wasn't immune to the geeky charm of Charles Beckendorf.

"Ey' Beckendorf! Get over here, we gots customers food to serve." Finn hit that annoying bell on the counter. I was really starting to not like this guy.

Charles sighed and gave me a fist pump before facing Silena, "Are we still up for tonight?" He whispered, but I was listening intently.

Pretending to be on my phone while they spoke about forbidden meetings was a rather dick move, but hey, my sister rubbed off on me after all these years. Sue me.

Silena touched his arm, "Can't wait, Charlie."

Once I heard him walk away I chuckled audibly, making Silena's head whip around to face me.

I smiled smugly at her as I took a bite of my burger, her face went as red as the paint that decorated the walls.

"Please don't say anything. If anyone at school ever found out I was hanging out with a-" Her expression fell, as if the next thing she was about to say hurt her to say aloud. "A loser-"

I held my hand up, "It's alright. Your secret is safe with me."

Silena grinned and sighed with relief, "Thank gods."

Hold on...I had a perfectly good reason for wrapping a popular around my finger, and I was just gonna leave it? I had a problem too, girl problems, and I wanted an outside opinion besides my sister's or Heph. What if I made a deal? She could help me with Artemis, help me see what I'm doing wrong. What I was 'So close' with.

"Actually…"

Silena froze and turned to me.

"How about we make a deal?" Wow. I guess my sister really had rubbed off on me.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "What kind of deal?"

I patted the seat next to me, she eyed it disdainfully. I rolled my eyes and continued, "I help you by not spilling about your little crush-"

"I do not have a crush-"

I waved her off as I took a giant bite of my burger, "I don't spill about your crush-" My voice was muffled. I swallowed my food and proceeded, "And instead help you, you can return the favour by let's say...training me in terms of the art of uhh-"

She sighed loudly, interrupting me.

"Let me guess, you have a crush on some unattainable girl. Probably popular?" Silena asked, sitting down next to me. She made it seem as if it was the most predictable situation in the world. I was not such a cliche'.

I blushed, but hid it by taking the last bite of my burger, "Yes." I murmured with food in my mouth so she wouldn't hear the crack in my voice.

Silena went quiet for a few seconds, a frown on her face as she thought my offer over.

"Deal." She held her hand out.

I smirked, "Pleasure doing business with you."

Silena rolled her eyes and got up, "Do you want the bill?" She asked, eyeing my almost empty plate.

I nodded, "Sure."

She nodded and walked away, returning in just a few short seconds.

I put a 10 dollar bill inside, Silena glared at me and cleared her throat.

"$1.00 tip? Pay up cheapskate, I know you're loaded." Silena crossed her arms.

I laughed, "I was just kidding." I added another 5 dollars and stood up. "Good luck on your totally platonic and not a date at all with Charlie." I mocked her voice at the use of Charles nickname.

She growled, but she wasn't as scary as she normally would look, probably due to the fact that when you're blushing you just look embarrassed more so than frightening.

However, it was most likely due to the fact that no one, I repeat, no one, is as scary as my sister when she's angry. I'd compare the look on Aphrodite's face to that of the criminally insane, sort of like when you call Annabeth dumb.

I didn't know whether Annabeth would be more angry at the fact that we insulted her intelligence or over the grounds of us not being able to come up with a better word to use for intelligence. But hey, who knew with women?

Silena continued to sneer at me despite my obvious amusement. This caused another chuckle to emerge from my mouth before I stood up and started to leave.

"See ya, Percy!" Charles yelled from the other side of the restaurant.

I waved and eyed Silena, sending him a wink, making Beckendorf stutter as he mouthed for me to shut up.

As I sat on my bike and put on my helmet. I saw a group of girls-no older than maybe 20-watching me, they giggled when they saw that I had seen them.

They waved and winked at me flirtatiously, I frowned, luckily they couldn't see through my helmet. I looked behind me, wondering if it was really me they were flirting with, when I realised I was, my cheeks set on fire. I waved sheepishly and hit the ignition on my bike, making them smile brightly and blow me a few kisses as I rode away.

I will admit, I had no idea how to flirt with someone. So if what those girls were doing really was them flirting, I had no idea how to respond. I sighed, maybe Silena could tackle that obstacle first.

The ride home was quiet, well as quiet as a highway can be. I could feel the difference between New York City's atmosphere and Greenburn's. While New York City's was wild and vibrant, Greenburn's was comforting and peaceful, much like any small town's if you ignore the gossiping no one seems to think is a bad habit.

I pulled into the drive way as quietly as possible, it was already 8 pm and I was not looking forward to having to explain myself to both my sister and aunt of the my reasons for not coming home earlier.

I paused as I got to the door connecting the garage to the rest of the house. 'Okay, you got this. It's not like they will kill you...or at least I hope not.' My attempt to pump myself up failed miserably and I decided my mindset couldn't get much worse than it already was.

I turned the knob slowly and entered my house.

I looked left and right each time I entered a room. No one was here? That was odd, I thought.

Unfortunately, the split second I let my guard down was when I strolled into the T.V room without a care in the world.

"How was your day today?" My aunt's voice stated from the couch and I don't mean in her usual happy voice.

I froze mid step and turned towards her slowly, I smiled nervously at my sister and aunt.

"H-hi."

My sister crossed her arms, "Let me see your cheek."

I groaned, "It's not a big deal guys!"

"Not a big deal?" My aunt raised her voice slightly, this didn't happen often. "You got beaten up by a fellow pupil, I'd say that was a very big deal."

I flinched, she was right in lecturing at me. Instead of coming straight home I-in a sense-ran away. Coward! I scolded myself.

My sister marched up to me, "I am gonna kill that little shit!" She growled as she held my face, observing my cheek.

My aunt gasped, "Language! But yes-" Her face darkened, "I say we should teach him a lesson. No one touches a Jackson and gets away with it, that's one thing your father taught me."

"He wasn't a father." I muttered before actually replying, "If it's any consolation you should see the other guy." I joked, they did not find me funny. I cleared my throat, "Jeesh. Tough crowd."

Aphrodite poked my chest, "I will ruin him-"

"If it makes you feel better, I really did beat his ass. I broke his nose and left with the love of his life holding me." I shrugged.

My aunt's ears perked up at this. Now she chooses to listen to me, when I mention a girl in my non-existent love life.

My sister's eyes widened, "Artemis didn't tell me that part-" She then smirked, "That saucy minx…" She whispered, but I heard.

"Wait? Artemis?" My aunt Sally looked even more surprised than my sister. Wow, they have such faith in me. "Now, Percy I know you like her and she's a lovely girl, I love her too bits, but she and you aren't even friends…"

I scoffed, "Excuse me!" I crossed my arms, "We just so happen to-"

"They've gotten a bit chummy, aunt Sally." Aphrodite smirked mischievously.

I sent her a 'Fuck you' look. She giggled.

Sally grinned, "Oh is it? Now that she see's how handsome you are?"

Aphrodite shook her head, "Aunty, even better. They've been chummy since last year, before all this-" She gestured to my body.

Aunt Sally squealed, "Oh my! What a predicament you are in." She turned to my sister, "Are you alright with-"

My sister held up her hand with a sly smile, "Let's get back to business-Orion."

My aunt's smile vanished, "That's who punched you? That stupid little boy who's been bullying you since last year?"

I couldn't bear to tell her he'd been bullying me all through high school. It would break her heart knowing she was clueless as to who the culprits were and for how long they had been present. So instead I nodded, telling her she was right.

"I shall have a word with his mother-" Sally began, as she turned away to get the phone.

My eyes widened and I panicked.

"No aunty!" I held her shoulder, "Umm, we have it handled. Please don't do anything." I pleaded.

"Trust me aunty, I have it handled." My sister's expression scared me. I was glad I was on the right side of her at this moment.

I guessed that meant Orion was on her left side. Wait...that didn't make sense.

* * *

I woke up the next morning not feeling up for school today. I tried my best to convince my aunt I didn't have to go and that I was sick-meaning my now black cheek. She had none of it and basically almost dressed me like I was a child.

"Okay aunty!" I yelled to the top of the staircase-respectfully mind you- where my aunt was lecturing me about the importance of school.

"Have a good day!" She blew me a kiss.

I gathered my books in my bag and grabbed my keys to my Ferrari. I might as well own it if I had a car like that. I mean, what use is it cooped up in a garage?

My sister poked my ribs from behind me. I yelped and glared at her.

"What?"

"Well good morning to you too grumpy." She giggled, taking a bite of her apple.

I sighed, "Sorry, good morning." I kissed her cheek.

She smiled, "That's better. Now, take me to school."

I rolled my eyes, "I should have known there was a reason you didn't twist my ear when I was rude."

If my sister wanted something, she was sickly sweet, I thought it was so obvious. But to others, it always came as a surprise when they realised my sister used them. Are they idiots? I mean come on, it was obvious!

She winked, "I wanna make an entrance with my rising star brother-" She pinched my cheek.

I slapped her hand away, "Ugh, rising star?"

My sister grinned, "Yeah. Now hurry up, we're gonna be late."

She snatched my keys from my hand and ran into the garage, her bag on her back like she knew I was gonna give in.

I shook my head silently before following her.

* * *

I drove into thee filled parking lot of our school. My sister had been chatting away about all the artists whose songs came on over the radio, I stopped paying attention when she started talking about Justin Bieber's latest girlfriend. I honestly didn't care anymore than Mr. Este-My Spanish teacher whose surname I can't pronounce-than he did about being a teacher. Which was very little by the way.

"Hey, park in the senior's lot." My sister pointed to the turn that separated our parking spots to the juniors.

"There won't be any left-"

"We can use mine."

"Remind me again why you couldn't just drive yourself?" I asked her as we pulled into her spot.

People stared at us in awe, I kinda liked it. It was a better change to them feeling sorry for me.

"Because you're my brother and you love me."

I raised my eyebrow. She sighed.

"It's to boost your reputation while I can, it's buzzing all over school that you kicked Orion's butt." My sister stated nonchalantly while getting out the car.

I stuck my head out the window, "What? You can't just drop a bomb like that and expect me to forget about it!"

"If the Japanese can do it, so can I." My sister yelled back, still looking at her phone.

I frowned, I didn't know if that was racist or not. I'm gonna go with no for now, since it was probably a joke.

"You know they didn't get away with it!" I shouted, "Fat man and Little boy were-"

My sister ignored me, "Whatever nerd."

I saw other seniors looking at me and whispering. I heard a few "Orion got beat." Sentences flying around. Maybe my sister was telling the truth.

I got out the car and locked it, I adjusted the straps of my bag on my shoulder. I took a deep breath, "Okay!" I said to myself as I entered the gates of hell.

People opened a path for me as I walked, I felt like a an angel. Somehow it was like I felt superior to them even though I knew I wasn't. I couldn't explain how I felt about this, on the one hand, it was great not being pushed around into lockers as I strolled down the hall, on the other hand I didn't want people to be scared of me.

I had 3 minutes till class, I needed to hurry. I broke into a sprint toward my locker.

"Sorry!" I pushed past someone and carried on, "Excuse me!" I barely dodged a science project that was having a hard time sticking together as is.

I ran into my locker on my own accord for once and briefly switched my books for all the classes before break.

"Where is my biology book, dammit!" I slammed my hand on the locker next to mine.

I felt something with a hard corner poke my arm, I face the person.

It was Luke, looking rather amused.

"Here, it was on the floor." He handed me my text book.

I blushed, "Oh. Thanks man."

Luke shook his head, "No problem, what's your first class?"

I checked my schedule, "Uhh-Spanish. You?"

Luke seemed to look a little embarrassed, "Same here, but it's ordinary spanish, I can't do AP."

My grin must have been so wide I suspected it was gonna tear my cheeks. I finally knew someone I could actually talk to in that class, someone who understood Spanish was frigging hard. Well, at least until he realised he was higher than me on the social hierarchy.

"Well in that case, come along young padawan." I gestured for him to follow me.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Seriously?"

I realised I looked like such a dork. I mean, a Star Wars reference? Seriously?

"If you quote the great and mighty Yoda, you do it right-" He clasped his hands together and bowed, his voice gruff as he spoke, "Young padawan."

I laughed, thoroughly surprised. I didn't believe this guy, why was he hanging out with me when he should be with the angels.

"Apologies." I bowed.

Luke was about to respond when the first bell rang. We broke into a run towards teacher's class. He did not like tardiness.

* * *

Luke and I exited that class with questions, but laughing to say the least. Why? Because I have never had that much fun in that class ever.

Luke laughed as he pushed me, "You kill me. He's busy lecturing us, you can see I'm blocking him out cause I don't understand a word he's saying, then you go and say, 'Luke, I am your father.' I mean, what was that?" He wiped the tear on his cheek away, "I had to pinch myself to stop myself from laughing you asshole."

I smirked smugly, "Not my problem, that's what."

Luke clicked his tongue and finally caught his breath, "Yo, I'll see you in business?"

He held out his fist for a fistbump, I hestitated, so used to guys like him pushing me around like I was like some sort of doll. But I went against my instincts and did it.

"Alright." Luke winked and turned away, going to his next class.

I stood there in wonder watching him walk away. I really could not get that guy. I doubt he was a simple jock with the brain capacity of a peanut, but he didn't seem like a Steven Hawking guy either. What was he?

"What are you doing?" Silena's voice, filled with irritation was heard in my ears.

I faced her, "Well hello to you too. Aren't you just a ray of sunshine today?"

She glared at me, "Well you don't have to have Mr. Moniker for biology first period."

"No, but I have him third and fourth period." I smirked, her eyes widened.

"Why don't you hate him?"

"Because when you're a senior he's the best."

Silena sighed, "Well that's not gonna happen for a while for me."

I shoulder bumped her, "It'll get better."

If she needed cheering up, I might as well do it. I remember being a junior, where all the teachers are sort of nicer but you're still not in their good books. In other words they hate you like freshmans.

She looked at me, "I actually wanted to talk to you."

I frowned, "About?"

She raised her eyebrow.

It clicked. She wanted to talk about our little arrangement. It completely slipped my mind that she couldn't look into her magic ball and guess what I wanted her help with. We needed to hold a meeting first.

"Oh. Uhh-when do you wanna meet up?" I asked, scratching my head.

She took out her phone and scrolled on it a bit, "I can do 15 minutes after school."

I nodded, "Great. Meet me by the grandstands?"

"See you after school!" She yelled over shoulder as she walked away. I noticed after a few steps she turned to her right and waved to someone.

My first guess was Beckendorf, then I actually looked after thinking that she wouldn't acknowledge Charles at school where she can be spotted. I blushed as I saw who Silena was greeting. It was Artemis.

Who was changing her attention between Silena and I.

I smiled at her, she hadn't seen that I was looking at her. Her facial expression was that of confusion and suspicion.

"Hey." I waved at her.

Her suspicion dissipated as she smiled, "Hey, Percy." She glanced at the back of Silena. "I didn't know you two knew each other…"

I noticed an odd emotion in her eyes as she looked at Silena, but I couldn't pinpoint what.

"Uhh yeah I guess we are." I chuckled nervously.

I did not need Artemis to know about our deal, I'd die of embarrassment and she'd probably think I was an idiot. I mean who doesn't know how to flirt?

Artemis looked a little shy as she asked the next question, "So uhh-why are you meeting after school? Unless it's none of my business…"

"No it's okay." I accidently touched her shoulder, I removed it immediately after I realised. "Just to hang out, I guess."

I stopped myself from checking to see if my sweat had seeped through my shirt yet. Gods, why was I always so damn nervous around her? She wasn't nervous around me. Was this a sign?

Artemis's eyes widened, "Oh."

"What?" I asked with a furrowed brow.

Why would it make her react that way? Was she jealous? Not likely, don't be an idiot, Percy.

Artemis shook her head, "Nothing, I'll see you biology." She smiled, though I knew it was forced. I just didn't know why.

I scratched my head, wondering what the hell just happened, but I couldn't think of any believable explanation.

Class before Lunch-Double Biology

Double Spanish, check! Just six more classes to go and I can go home. Double biology, great. I thought with a sigh.

I eyed my reflection in the window of Mr. Moniker's biology class. Even with the feint view, my black cheek was as clear as day. I touched it gently, I winced again. Why do I keep on touching it so godsdammed hard?

It wasn't going away for a while. At least my bruises on my torso weren't so bad, maybe a little discoloured but at least they were covered by my shirt.

Mr. Moniker stood at the front of the class, writing assignments on the board.

"Tell me Mr. Jackson, who comes 5 minutes early for double biology?" He asked me

Out of the blue.

I was the only one in the class and it was a little weird, "Honestly sir, I think my teacher let us out early. So I thought I might as well come here."

He chuckled and said nothing after. The bell rang within a few moments, I waited patiently to see the girl I'd been waiting to sit with all day.

As the class piled in, I searched the small group for a head of dark auburn hair.

Artemis and Athena came in chatting away, it must have been amusing as both were giggling.

They sat down, I didn't know what to say to start conversation. I said hey to her already, and even that took me a few minutes to build my confidence up and I was still sweating like a pig.

Mr. Moniker started the lesson already and I still didn't say hello to Artemis. Ugh, why was this so hard?

I buried my face in my hands, listening to Mr. Moniker drone on about cells which I knew already. I went through our textbook during the summer in between workouts, that way I wouldn't have to try this year. I was so determined to have fun this year, instead I'm chasing a girl who would never give me a second glance.

"Hey, Percy!" Someone whispered to me. I stole a glimpse at them though gaps in my fingers.

Artemis was holding up a note between her two fingers, I was surprised to say the least, I even just stared at her hand for a couple of seconds.

"Take it! Mr. M will see." She threw it at me.

I caught it clumsily, Artemis smirked slightly, I laughed shyly.

It read, 'Are you free Friday?"

I wrote back with a creased brow, 'No, I have apparently agreed to play co-host with Annie for a party. Why?'

Artemis bit her lip as she frowned, writing me another message.

'Annie? You mean Annabeth…? Oh nothing it's not important now.'

'Yeah, Annabeth... Oh okay :)'

I face palmed as soon as I gave her the note, that was such a stupid response. How can someone even reply to that? I even used punctuation, what the hell was wrong with my damned common sense?

To my surprise, she wrote back, making conversation apparently.

'Well here's my number in case plans change…' I gasped in shock as I eyed her digits. Artemis Olympia, the most beautiful girl within a 1000 mile radius, just gave me her number. Me? Percy Jackson?

I grinned from ear to ear, and replied with my own digits.

Artemis read it and flashed me that illegal smile. My world swayed as my focus was narrowed to only her face. Everything was a blurred background, every word a muffled sound. Such beauty, the only thing in existence even better than her smile, was when she was smiling at me.

"Keep me in the loop." She winked.

I blushed and nodded dumbly. Gods was she gorgeous.

Athena stuck her hand up to answer a question, which means I couldn't speak to Artemis as Mr. Moniker would see. Thanks world.

It's not like I was gonna talk to her any longer without making a fool of myself anyway. Gosh, it was a double lesson today, just what I needed. 90 minutes of awkward silence because I can't even talk to a girl to save my life. Annabeth and the gals in our squad were different, I didn't like them as any more than a friend. Hell! Even Silena was easier to talk to than Artemis.

Mr. Moniker turned back to the board, this was the perfect opportunity. Come on, Percy! Think!

"So uhh?" I whispered. Crap, now I had to say something, she was looking at me.

"Yeah?" She asked in a low tone.

I stuttered, 'Smooth, Percy.'

"Do you uhm-" I paused, I needed to ask something, even if it was stupid. She raised her eyebrow, the suspense was killing even me. "Like comic books?" I internally slapped myself.

Holy-! I just asked an angel, an ANGEL! If she liked comic books! Tell me I wasn't that stupid? And when I say tell me, I mean lie.

Artemis tilted her head on confusion at the question, but seemed to find my obvious embarrassment amusing.

"When I was younger perhaps." She smiled softly.

I rubbed the back of my neck bashfully, "That's cool." She looked away afterwards.

'That's cool? THAT'S COOL? What was wrong with me?'

I groaned and banged my head on my desk. I sat there and sulked for the rest of the 45 minutes, pretending like I was paying attention. Artemis and Athena definitely were, I could tell, except for the few giggles which I thought were adorable.

I heard the bell ring in the background as I scolded myself for the entire lesson. My head was buried in my arms, ignoring the people around me.

I felt a small hand grasp my shoulder and slide over to my other shoulder.

I glanced at the person, Artemis was looking down at me with a bright smile. I swear I had to look away, her teeth could blind me and it didn't help that her smile accentuated her eyes perfectly.

"You okay?"

I nodded profusely, lying so she wouldn't realise I was beating myself up over her.

"Yup!"

She frowned slightly, as if she knew I was fibbing but she let it go and carried on talking about something different.

"Hmm alright." She touched my face and made me turn it so she was looking at my black cheek, "That looks painful."

I shrugged, "I've dropped a 5Kg weight on my foot before, this isn't that bad."

Artemis bit her lip and the tips of her lips upturned, "You have a gym in your house right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I didn't get biceps from eating salads all day." I flexed subconsciously.

Then I realised I must have looked like some dumb jock flexing his abs to impress the cheerleaders. I say that in plural because now Athena was paying special attention to me with a smirk from behind, Artemis.

Artemis giggled, "I guess not-" She raised her arm and touched it, I gulped. She licked her lips as she met my eyes, "I'm hanging out with the Angels this afternoon at your house after practice. You gonna be there?"

I blushed, not knowing exactly what she was implying, "Uhh I think so?"

Artemis winked, "Great, see you in science and maybe after school." She stated before walking away.

Athena followed shortly, but not before she smirked at me and leaving as well.

"Huh?" I frowned. What the hell are these girls getting at with those looks?, "Girls are so complicated." I groaned.

"Tell me about it." Mr. Moniker murmured.

I nodded in agreement, "Why can't they just stop being vague?"

Mr. Moniker shrugged, "Because they're emotionally more developed than us, therefore more prone to playing mind games." 

My eyes widened, "That has got to be one of the wisest things I've ever heard. Mr. Moniker, you're my hero."

Mr. M winked at me, everyone seemed to be doing that to me today, "I see your little crush on Ms. Olympia. I understand what it's like to like an angel."

My brow furrowed, "What?"

Mr. Moniker started sorting his papers, he looked at me above the top of the papers, "I'm aware of the tradition, my father's generation started it."

I gasped, "For real? You went to this school?"

He didn't seem like the type. He looked like he was born and raised in New York City, Mr. M seemed like he could hold his own in the concrete jungle. He didn't mention ever attending Goode High.

"I know, I've never mentioned it." He turned away on his swinging chair and stapled the stack of papers and turned back to me, "I did attend college in an IVY league school, got a scholarship, so I do kinda act a bit like a city slicker."

The fact that he just used the term, 'City Slicker' said a lot.

"Sir, were you a nerd?" I grinned slyly.

Mr. M narrowed his eyes, "I wasn't a nerd! I was just smarter than the dimwits my grade."

I laughed, "Oh my gods, sir! That's one way of looking at it."

He chuckled, "Anyway, falling for an angel is a challenge alright. Especially if you wanna pursue them. It's the one thing that's never changed through the generations, the cheerleaders just never go for us nerds until high school ends. They go for the jocks, so if you wanna get one, you need to be 'cool'." He rolled his eyes and stuffed the papers into the draw.

I sighed, "Very true sir. Who were the angels back in your day? You know, the stone age?"

Mr. Moniker clicked his tongue, "Screw you, Jackson."

We laughed, I knew he meant no harm in the comment, it was mere witty banter.

I calmed myself and asked again, "So?"

Mr. Moniker's smile vanished, he opened his draw and stared at something inside it. With my height I could stand on my tip toes and catch a glimpse, I saw the bottom of a worn-out photo.

He sighed, "I understand your predicament more than anyone else ever will, Percy."

He used my first name, he must be reminiscing, and not about happy memories, more like heartbreak. A sudden melancholic aura filled the room. I think the only missing features was the violins and dimmed lights.

"What do you mean sir?" I queried. I was determined to know who he was so head over heels for in high school.

"Nothing, Jackson. Forget it." His walls went up again, great. Now I had to work at them with my pickaxe again, but another time it seems, as he didn't look like he wanted to talk. "My advice to you is-" He pointed at me, "Do not let opportunities pass you by. Snatch every one, because it could be your last. I know from experience, you regret embarrassing yourself to woo an Angel less than not doing anything about it. Just forget about everyone else, focus on her! Because if you don't protect your territory and stop being a pussy, I'm telling you now some asshole jock with blonde hair and electric blue eyes will!" He slammed his fist on the table and grasped his chin slightly, like he was speaking from experience.

My eyes widened, "Uhh, okay." He just used some terms I never thought I'd hear coming out of his mouth.

"Not 'okay sir'." He tried to mimic my voice, key word: Tried. "Yes sir!" He demanded.

I guess he really was serious about what he just said. If I was honest, it sounded like he knew what I was going through, and not in the I was a teenager once too, I'm talking about how he really gets my pain.

"Now skedaddle and go get her. Because if I know anything about women after my many years on this earth, she likes you."

Okay, this statement I was gonna question, Artemis did not like me. We were just friends, sure she was a little flirty, but I am assuming she's a flirtatious person.

I waved, "Bye sir, I uhh-hope you get the one that got away someday."

"What is this? A cheesy movie? Go away." He muttered.

I laughed, I knew he was smiling when I left, I could sense it.

I made my way through the now empty hallways to my locker. I switched my books around, I had one science lesson, math, business and life orientation. Then hell would be over for a few hours. I grinned as I zipped up my bag. That talk with Mr. Molina really cheered me up. Even if it didn't have a happy ending…I'm guessing.

I dropped my bag outside Ms. Zeigler's class on the way to the cafeteria. I had a skip in my step, I half expected Orion and his cronies to jump out and ruin it, but I remembered I fucked up his face and Artemis broke his heart, so he wasn't gonna be at school today. One word, lol! Okay technically that's an acronym for three words, but oh well.

I know it sounded cruel, but now that I've gotten over the shock of my actions and the pain in my cheek and stomach became easier to ignore, I was rather satisfied.

I opened the door to the Cafeteria and strolled towards my table. The entire left side of the room went deadly silent, causing the right side to as well. Everyone's eyes were on me.

I suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Uhh, hi?"

The entire left side of the cafeteria, losers, nerds and burnouts alike all slammed their fists on the table in a drum roll motion.

"Percy! Percy! Percy!" They cheered over and over as I walked through the crowds to my table.

I couldn't stop the smile on my face, they really did hear about me kicking Orion's ass.

I couldn't help myself, I raised my arms and my hands interlocked into a fist, I shook it up and down in small motions in a victory gesture.

The cheering only increased.

"You're my hero!" Was shouted a few times.

"That's our king! He kicked their king's ass!" A nerd pointed to the jocks, one or two glared at me with dark eyes, thirsty for revenge. But honestly, I didn't care. I stood up for not just me, but all losers everywhere.

I eventually got to my table, my friends had to force me to sit down. I was loving the looks on the populars faces as my humble peers praised me for ridiculing one of their own (The populars).

"Look's like someone is a celebrity." Apollo fist bumped me.

"I can't believe it's true." Rachel gasped, eyeing my cheek.

"Damn straight! He kicked Orion's sorry ass all the way back to greece!" Hermes laughed.

"Padawan learned has all that we can teach." Luke added. Mixing up the words just like earlier, FYI it was still funny.

I laughed...wait, Luke?

"Luke?" I was so confused.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, she sat next to him, awfully close. More than I'd ever see her do to no one but me.

Luke grinned, "I was serious when I said I was hanging out with you guys!"

The guys fist bumped him, I guess it was our thing now. How original. Note the sarcasm.

I did however spot that someone was missing. "Where is Heph-"

The guys made a shut up gesture.

I saw Apollo's ears let out steams of his his rage at the mention of Heph's name.

"He's sitting with the populars." Apollo mocked, "You see, he's too good for us now that Aphrodite has a secret thing for him. Ares invited him to football try-outs. Ugh just because he has muscles. I hope Ares kicks his butt when he finds out his girlfriend is screwing him and kissing Heph behind his back. "

I grabbed his shoulder, angrily, "Just remember who his girlfriend is to me." I hissed.

I didn't care if he was my best friend, no one spoke about my sister that way. I counted to ten, calming myself before I responded. Apollo looked nervous, he should be.

"Come on man, he's our friend." I sighed, my calm facade making, Apollo less nervous towards my actions.

"Some friend he is." Apollo muttered.

My friends and I shared looks, even Luke understood what was happening and he'd been here a few minutes.

I cleared my throat, "Hey Annie!" 

"Yeah?"

"So how'd you meet Luke again?" I tried my best to change the subject. I knew exactly how she knew him, Luke discussed how they seemed compatible while we were in Spanish.

She grinned, "Oh! That's a funny story, see I was in biology and he-"

* * *

I can't say I particularly enjoy math, I mean who truly loves it all the time? Ms. Zeigler kept my attention at least, but it's not like I didn't know what was going on.

I got a few notes from my classmates, all praise for the Orion incident.

I felt really unworthy for this worship, I barely did anything. I thought people were gonna feel like I was some sort of monster, but it seemed that I was the only one who thought that.

RING!

"Class, you are dismissed!" Ma'am clapped her hands together.

Shuffling was heard in the corridors, people were beginning to leave classes.

"Bye, Ms. Zeigler." I smiled, I was just thankful it was one lesson less which means the day is almost over. Although, now that I'm being worshipped, it was kinda fun.

Science was next, this I had been looking forward to all day. It was the one subject besides homeroom that I could sit next to Artemis and be close to her.

I practically ran to the class, a few students were already there, including Artemis.

I grinned, she smiled at me in return. I slid onto my chair with a nervous, "Hi."

She balanced her chin on her hand as she leaned toward me.

"You look happy."

"I do? Probably because I'm with you." I said without thinking.

Artemis's eyes widened a little before she smirked, "I didn't know you were the flirty type."

I blushed, I didn't even realise I was flirting.

"I like it." Artemis bit her lower lip and dragged her finger across my jaw.

I followed her movements subconsciously, like she'd put some kind of spell on me. My eyelids became droopy. All I wanted...no, craved was her lips on mine.

Saliva flooded my mouth at the mere memory of our kiss back in Junior year. Her cotton candy flavoured lips were even better than I imagined.

I licked my lips and turned my attention to hers, she tilted her head. Was this an invite? In here? A chemistry class? That's kinda ironic. I began to lean forward, just a little closer and her lips were all mine.

"Alright class!" Mr. Moniker yelled as he stepped out his store room.

I accidently groaned loudly as I faced him. Causing everyone to look at me, including Mr. M. The fact the he prevented my apparently potential kiss with Artemis after giving me advice earlier today was irritatingly ironic. In fact, it was furiously ironic.

"Problem? Mr. Jackson." He raised his eyebrow.

I gulped, thinking of what excuse to make. Unfortunately my brain chose to stop functioning now.

"No, sir." Was the best I could come up with.

The class laughed, Artemis not being excluded. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, as I did when I got anxious. Artemis said nothing, but the twinkle in her eyes more than told me she was entertained by my actions.

Her attention then turned to Mr. Moniker, who had apparently been talking. I had no idea obviously, being so focused on the beauty queen next to me.

I should probably listen to what he was saying, but it was so hard.

My gaze caught Annabeth's as my eyes cast a glance at the front row, she was glaring at me...well Artemis and me. I gave her a questioning look, she shook her head, looking hurt.

I received a text two seconds later, I opened it subtly, looking up at Mr. M to see if he was watching, he wasn't.

'U don't even know I'm in this class with u.'

I felt really bad after reading this. I really did forget about everyone else when I was in this class. But cut me some slack, I'm sitting with Artemis Olympia for godsakes!

'I'm sorry, i really am. How can i make this up to u?'

I saw her head turn down, she was reading it. Her fingers hesitated as she replied, causing my curiosity to spike.

'Be that party on friday and have fun with me. I mean it.'

I smiled at my phone, 'Of course! ;)'

':)' Was her lone reply.

Well at least that was settled. For now it seemed.

It must have been all of 10 minutes after that predicament before I started staring at Artemis again. No one who has never been in love will understand that desperate need to just be near the person you love, touching them because you crave them. Crave all of them, body, soul and mind.

I noticed her left hand resting on the desk, all alone, with nothing to hold on to.

I glanced at Mr. Moniker, maybe this was an opportunity. I set my hand of the desk, very close to hers. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, gathering up the confidence to do what I was about to do. Preparing myself for the scenario where she either rejects me coldly or rejects me nicely. Either way, I was still gonna try. I'd regret not doing it more so than I would after doing it...hopefully.

Slowly, but surely my hand slithered towards hers. I could feel it's warmth, making the hairs on my hand stand on end. Her left brow raised, as if she saw what I was doing.

Oh no, what was she gonna do? Yell, 'What are you doing?'

Instead, she did...nothing? I took this as a good sign, I think it was at least. She coukd be gathering up a nice way to deliver that heart crushing 'It's never gonna happen' talk.

My pinky finger touched hers, she was leaning on her right hand, her chin balancing on it, but I could see a small smile through her fingers that covered her mouth.

She stroked my hand with her pinky finger, I almost fell off my chair. My heart fluttered. The satisfaction I felt having her do just that simple action made my day. It felt so good, her hands were so smooth and cool. But all I could feel was heat when her skin touched mine.

Leisurely, the tips of her fingers slid under my hand. I licked my lips and haltingly moved my hand over hers and grasped it. I looked at her bashfully as she interlaced our fingers and smiled at me.

I grinned. Why did this feel so right?

Artemis squeezed my hand slightly, I stole a glimpse of her expression, she was smiling softly, her eyes still on Mr. Moniker, but I knew where her attention really was.

Maybe Mr. M was right, maybe she did sort of like me back. If she did, it was probably only a small infatuation. That's why it was up to me to ignite her burning passion and turn it from a spark into a fire.

After all, don't the greatest flames start out small?

* * *

Hope u liked! Pls review ideas and thoughts :))

Lots of love!

-Princess


	10. Chapter 10: The Milkshake Place

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO only OC's**

 **Pls review any ideas or thoughts :)**

* * *

 **The Milkshake Place**

I sat waiting anxiously at the bottom of the grandstands. Every second I spent here, alone, on the football field just reminded me of the times I was hassled by, Orion and his lackeys. My thoughts swapped and changed between, Orion and the hand holding incident between, Artemis and I. 'Did she really do that?' I was still as shocked as I was an hour ago. My knee bounded up and down rapidly, only slightly slower than my heartbeat. I could hear it in my ears as if it were right next to me being projected by a megaphone.

My hands squeezed my thighs tightly, I rubbed them down my pants. The perspiration of my nervousness and scorching hot sun was starting to become unbearable.

I sighed, ' _How long was she gonna take?'_

A figure stood beside me not a few seconds later, her shadow blocking the sun from my view.

I almost sighed in relief, the satisfaction relaxing me just a little. I closed my eyes for a moment and met who I knew was, Silena's eyes.

"Hi handsome." She greeted, though I could tell she was more disinterested than anything else. Or maybe it was the fact that she rolled her eyes, it's the little things.

I stood up, "You're a little late." I eyed her cheer uniform. A tri-colour chasse' stunt skirt tight against their legs with the long-sleeved equally as tight top, combined to make official outfit for the cheer team.

The school mascot and team, 'Bulldogs' was plastered over her chest in it's red, white and yellow colour scheme. I averted my eyes quickly.

' _Gods I hope she didn't think I was checking her out...although she is really pretty.'_

Luckily she didn't and instead sat down on the metal bench with a defeated huff, "Cheerleading was cancelled, something about your sister needing time to prepare for tryouts for the youngsters. Not sure when."

I raised my eyebrow, "Aren't you technically supposed to try out? _Youngster._ " I smirked.

Silena scoffed, "Please, I only try out as a courtesy so the other girls feel like it's fair. I always get in and this year Varsity is a definite."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, "Cocky aren't you?"

She glanced at me in the corner of her eye, as if she was slightly embarrassed of herself. I didn't think it was my pointing it out though, I figured like many, she's putting up an act.

"I attend practice because I've been given permission. I am your sister's protege'."

I nodded, "Got it. So uhh-"

Silena finally looks at me, her eyes travelling my body, "I don't see why you need my help. You have a totally perfect body and that face-" She inclined her head, "Don't think I suddenly like you-"

"Yeah?" I ask, intrigued by what she's going to say. "What about my face?"

"Don't let this inflate your ego-"

"Well?" I emphasise the word to hint for her to get to the point.

"You have a fucking gorgeous face. Like it's-" She blushed as she sees I'm listening intently, completely perplexed as to why she's saying this. "It's unnatural, you're the male version of the angels."

I frowned, that I definitely did not understand.

She sighs, "I meant that-" She gestures the group of cheerleaders all gathering their things, "Take your sister or, Artemis for instance and even, Athena." She stated, I hoped she didn't see the red staining my cheeks at the mention of, Artemis. "So beautiful even girls look at them with desire in their eyes, or envy, which ever."

I had to agree with this statement, I always found it weird but understandable.

"So your point is?"

"You have a face like that. You shouldn't even need to speak to get this girl to like you." She declares slinging her bag over her shoulder. "So I'm just gonna go-"

I grab her hand, "No, you can't!" I panicked. I just found a possible solution to my problem, now she was just gonna leave. I needed to just get this over and done with and tell her.

She looks at me, quite alarmed.

I blush and retract my hand, "Uhh sorry-I just really do need your help. Whatever you think about my face-which I don't agree with-it doesn't matter, especially without confidence. I can't flirt, I can't talk to her without blabbering like an idiot and I definitely cannot-" I whispered my next confession, " _Kiss._ "

Silena's brow furrows, her face clearly shocked at my statements.

"You can't _kiss_?" She whispered back, knowing how I must be insecure about it. "Have you done it before?"

I clear my throat awkwardly, "Yes, but she didn't exactly give me feedback."

Silena thinks for a moment before answering, "I see I have my work cut out for me." She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Okay, where do I even begin?"

"Flirting?" I ask.

Silena shrugs, "I guess."

"Hey, since you're free. Wanna do this at my house? It'll be easier, no one can bother us?" I ask innocently.

"I'd need a ride-"

"That's fine." I grin.

For some odd reason she blushes, "Sure then."

* * *

The drive home was pretty-well I didn't have a word for it. Silent? No. Loud? No.

I did manage to make her laugh, rambling on about random things that came to mind, it eased the tension greatly. So fuck the guys who said my irritating habit of rambling when I'm nervous would never come in handy.

I opened the door for her with a laugh, she'd been telling me about the time she had locked herself out the house because she had managed to drop the key and kick it under the door.

"I imagine you doing stuff like that often-" I bend over and kick an imaginary object, "Whoops-kicked it away again." I repeated this action twice, "Whoops-done it again."

Silena pushed me playfully, "Oh shut up! That is just you making assumptions, it's only happened that one time." I cross my arms, giving her a 'oh really' look. She blushed and rolled her eyes, "Okay maybe twice with a ball."

I find myself clutching my sides, chortling like an idiot, "I am just thinking about you throwing a mini tantrum every time you kicked it away."

She growled though it sounded fake, "It was tiny alright...okay it was really big but that's not the point."

I shook my head, "What are you referring to?" I smirk mischievously, implying a very obvious joke.

She sighs dramatically, "Ew! No!" She tries pushing me again, I catch her hands and hold her in place, chuckling gleefully.

I hear new voices closing in on us from behind the walls, voices I recognised.

Sure enough The Angels entered the room chatting away, oblivious to us.

Silena steps away from me, but it's not in disgust, more like excitement. "Hi girls!" Silena greets cheerfully, sounding a lot like my sister. Her eyes lit up with admiration as she caught my sister's eye.

They turn to us, obviously confused.

I notice, Artemis eyeing the both of us as if we were an unknown species of animal she couldn't explain. Out of the blue an awkward air fills the room .

"Silena! What are you doing here?" Artemis asks with a bright smile plastered on her face.

I frown, it resembles my sister's when someone's managed to piss her off and she's trying to be polite.

Aphrodite's brow raises at Silena's answer, as well as Athena and Artemis's.

"I'm just uhh-" She glances at me nervously, "Hanging out with, Percy." I know she was rather reluctant to admit hanging out with me, but it had to be said. Rather that be the reason than admit the real one.

I nod, backing her up.

Athena and Aphrodite share a glance, Artemis still said nothing, but her gaze seemed to be burning holes into Silena's face even if a smile adorned her face.

"I wasn't aware you two were friends." Aphrodite states with that bright smile that, Artemis seemed to be giving us.

Silena smiles and shrugs in response, "Recent development." She lets my sister sling her arm over her shoulders in a hug.

" _How nice_." Artemis's voice sounds like it's laced with a undertone of aggression. I quickly ignore it, it must have been my imagination, she wouldn't be so rude without provocation.

Silena gives her a questioning look, when Artemis only replies with another bright smile, this one more realistic, Silena turns her questioning look over to, Aphrodite.

My sister only grins, I know her well enough to know she's going to try change the subject, "Well why don't you two skedaddle then? Or you can hang with us a bit?" She winked.

I can see the temptation being dangled in front of, Silena is torture for her. I can tell she's compelled to say yes and I think she will.

So imagine my surprise when she grudgingly declines, "Actually, Percy and I are a bit preoccupied. I'll catch up you guys later though?" A hopeful expression graces her features.

"Sure." My sisters frowns, stealing a glimpse of her two best friends behind her. Both Aphro and Athena's eyes lingered at Artemis's stiff posture.

I catch her eye for the first time and find myself smiling sheepishly, she doesn't respond with a smile back. Instead she gestures to the kitchen and then me with her eyes, I tilt my head in confusion, much like a puppy.

She seems to giggle, "At least get a drink, you must be parched in this heat."

Silena smiles, "Smartest thing I've heard all day."

I nod profusely.

Artemis's mirth dissipated at the sound of, Silena's voice, though just for a split second.

"What do you drink?" She asks, although a tad bit reluctantly.

"Water is fine, but I can get it-" Silena tries to say, but Aphrodite is the one to stop her.

"No. Let, Percy and Artemis get us some drinks, it'll be a great opportunity to let 'Thee' and I inform you of the plans so far for the tryouts." My sister is being pushy but, Silena doesn't seem to care and ducks her head.

She turns to me, "That okay, Percy? We can go upstairs after our drinks?" She pleads with her eyes for me to agree.

I nod slowly, "Okay."

She grins and follows the two angels out the room leaving, Artemis and I alone.

The sudden feeling of nerve-racking anxiety hits me like a landslide. My palms begin to sweat and I can feel my persperation seeping through my already sweaty shirt.

She eyes my shirt, "Did you run 5 miles or something?" She giggles.

I blush and look down at it, "Give me a minute."

I don't wait for her answer as I dash up the stairs to my room. I flung open my wardrobe (if guys can call it that) and search for a tank top. Sleeve-less will prevent her from seeing how much I'm perspiring out of nervousness.

I find a black one and slipped it on, along with a pair of white _Nike_ basketball shorts. I take a quick look at myself in the mirror, ' _It's an improvement…'_ I murmur to myself before running down the stairs.

Artemis is scrolling on her phone, but stops when she sees me.

"Uhh-" Her cheeks become discoloured, but not in a bad way. More of the blood rushing to her cheeks way.

"Sorry, had to change. It's so hot." I stretch.

She nods half-heartedly, her eyes travelling up and down my body slowly, as if she weren't paying attention to what I was saying.

Artemis bites her lip, "I erm-" She glances at my arms, I frown and follow her gaze, there doesn't seem to be anything on them. "I didn't realise you'd be bringing someone else."

I shrug nonchalantly, oblivious to the very transparent, jealous edge to her voice, "Neither did I. Just happens I guess." I look at her, she sports her skin-tight cheer uniform, her perfectly toned legs and stomach are exposed for all the world to see. I practically drool, at the curves highlighting her intimidating beauty. I continued to stare like an idiot, that's when I noticed a very subtle bling in her naval area.

I squint, I came to the conclusion that there was honestly no ounce of fat on her body as my vision focuses on her flat stomach. A small diamond belly ring stood out amongst her light caramel coloured skin.

It was simple, not overbearing like many are, it seemed to suit her, like a lot. I felt my knees begin to give out.

 _I growled animalistically and grabbed her waist with one hand, while the other remained at my side. She squirmed a little, alarmed by my confidence. I grinned internally, this confidence just appeared out of thin air, I felt like I could do anything. Like what I was about to do now._

 _I fell to my knees, staring at her smooth skin, her stomach looked like it had been airbrushed. I eyed the belly ring, it was one of the many things that made up my kryptonite. Most girls can't really pull it off, but her, oh gods did she look good._

" _Percy! What are you-" My hand previously located on her waist, moved up to her mouth, my finger touching her lips to quiet her down._

 _I used my free hand to travel up her leg, basking in the feeling of such perfection under my skin. I stroked her stomach delicately, as if she were fine china. I leisurely leaned down and allowed my lips to meet her toned stomach._

"Percy." She states, "Percy? What's wrong?" I frown and look up at her. She's suddenly at my eye level, frowning at me as if what I just did didn't even happen.

"Huh?" I say stupidly.

"You just started day dreaming." She muttered with amusement.

'Oh for godsakes!' I hiss internally, 'Can't my fantasies ever be real?'

"Oh uhm-"

She giggled, "You saw my belly ring and then went silent. Surprised?"

"Very."

She shrugs, "I don't usually wear it at games, in case I lose it."

I nod like an idiot, still trying to process what exactly I did and didn't do to her. Also, now that I know she has a belly piercing, it's another part of her that distracts me.

"So what were you so quiet about?" She smiles.

"I just thought you looked nice in that." I state, thinking out loud. Not realising my mistake until the words escaped my mouth.

She looks down at her clothes and her brow knits, "What? My cheer uniform?"

"Sexy." I accidentally mutter a little too loudly. I didn't mean for her to hear it, but apparently her Spiderman hearing isn't a rumour.

Artemis smirks, "Oh really?" Her reaction-being the opposite to what I expected-caused me to go into a stand still. She leans against the frame of the doorway behind her, "I'm glad you think so."

I blush, "You are?"

My anxiety decided to invite his cousin, confusion for a visit.

She didn't answer, instead turning and moving towards the kitchen, I follow like a lost puppy. I enter the pure white room and find her resting her hip on the counter sexily, I gulp and adjust my collar even though it's the complete opposite of tight.

Her eyes are analysing every move I make, she's quiet and I just wished she'd say something. Particularly something that won't make me make a fool of myself.

"It seems every time we're in this kitchen you have nothing to say." She said.

I clear my throat, still unsure of how to respond.

"I uhh-we should get the drinks. Will you get the glasses?" I say, what an idiot.

She nods, "Sure."

I open the fridge, the cool air kissing my skin graciously. I bite back a sigh and reach out for the bottles of water.

I set them on the table and open them one by one not seeing, Artemis stare at my flexing muscles with lustful eyes. She touches my arm gently, an electric pulse travelled around my body, hitting every system.

"You know, you didn't greet me properly this afternoon."

I lick my lips, thinking about how her body presses against mine every time we hug. I catch sight of the outline of her chest through her shirt, ' _So ample and delicious.'_

Artemis smiled her real smile. The one that caused a swarm of butterflies to explode in my stomach. Despite this, I leisurely bend down and wrap my arms around her waist, my hands resting on her mid-back, not wanting her to think I'm going to try grope her or anything.

She returns my gesture and turns her head, I can feel her lips on my ear, "Pity you brought a friend with you."

My brow creases, "What?"

She merely winks and grabs the bottles of water, filling the glasses. She grabs two and gestures to the remaining two with her head.

I pick them up, still confused as to what the hell she meant. I will make a vow right now, I will find out if it's the last thing I ever do...I'll ask, Silena.

We stroll into the lounge where Silena and Aphrodite are discussing something while looking at a paper, Athena lay on the couch with-surprise-a book in hand.

"Whatcha reading?" I wonder out of curiosity, not really intending to ask out loud.

She raises her eyebrow, but answers anyway, "Pride and Prejudice." She states while sitting up and reaching for her glass of water, Artemis handed to her.

I nod my head awkwardly, "Cool."

Artemis giggles quietly as, Athena gives me a funny look.

"I like your outfit, Percy." My sister declares with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Silena and Athena turn to look, Athena choked on the water she was drinking.

Artemis crossed her arm, "Something wrong with your water, Thee?" She narrows her eyes.

Athena blushes and shakes her head, glancing at my exposed arms and legs, "Nope." She then turns her back to me and basically sticks her nose into the book, 'reading'. Though I don't know if it was physically possible to a read a book with your face that close to the page.

I shrug and hand a drink to, Silena, she's observing me and then, Artemis, like we're a puzzle and she's trying to solve it.

"Hey, Percy, you wanna go upstairs?" She asks deliberately so, Artemis will hear. I hear no vindictive tone or malice in her voice, it's like she was testing something. My sister tends to do the same thing, why they do it is beyond me.

Aphrodite glances at, Artemis wearily.

I frown, "Sure…" I face, Artemis, "We'll chat later." I smile.

I see disappointment and-was that hurt? Flash in her eyes.

' _Don't hate me, I'm doing this for you.'_ I think to myself, hoping I conveyed the message in my eyes, not likely as she didn't seem to have any indication of happiness on her face.

I disappear up the stairs with, Silena, she shuts the door behind us as we enter my room.

"Holy cow-" She gasps, I guessed it was the sheer size of my bedroom.

"I know, it's big-"

"No, my room is basically this size." Her eyes widen, "Artemis likes you."

I freeze, my limbs not listening to my brain as I told myself to laugh at her.

"No she doesn't." I state after a minute. First Mr. Moniker, now Silena? Maybe what I thought about her holding my hand was true. Well it took me long enough.

Silena scoffs, "Really? Because it seemed to me like she wanted to stick my head on a spike the minute we walked in together." She sits on my bed with a glance at me in the corner of her eye.

I let out a mocking laugh, "Okay. Sure. Believe what you want, but you're wrong."

Silena shook her head, "I'm guessing that girl you're doing this for is her?"

I hesitate, wondering if I should tell her. I guess I'd have to if I wanted to actually be successful, "I'm doing it for me, but yes, I am doing this because I like her."

Silena smirks, "When I said unattainable I meant someone like a cheerleader, or even a _varsity_ cheerleader. The girls in The Bod Squad are more attainable than an Angel." The Bod Squad, a name adopted by our student body for the varsity cheerleaders ever since, Aphrodite's rule for only beautiful girls being allowed into the cheer teams was put into place. A well deserved name. Every girl in the Varsity team was in short, basically perfect. Perfect face, perfect body, hence-The Bod Squad. Apparently the name caught on with the cheerleaders themselves. "But an Angel?" She looked doubtful for a second, "Okay maybe under the circumstances-you know, her liking you-I'd say your chances have increased."

The happiness that explodes in my chest is beyond anything I've felt before, besides maybe the feeling of Artemis's lips on mine in Junior year or when I heard about a new Star Wars franchise coming out back in 2015.

I can't help the grin growing on my face, "You really think so?"

"Well yeah…" She blushes.

I laugh quietly, not out of amusement, but purely because I didn't know how else to respond.

She then stands up and claps her hands, "So uhh-shall we get started?"

I nod profusely.

* * *

"Almost-"

I groan, "Oh come on! That had to have been right." It's been a bloody hour, one hour of pure irritation.

I couldn't seem to get it right, I was either to weird or nervous. It was so godsdammed confusing!

She giggles at my brooding, "You actually flirt better when you're not trying."

I frown, "How is that possible?"

She shrugs, "You do, I feel like you'd be fine if you just learned to calm yourself down. You do great until you get nervous."

"Really? I feel like I'm failing miserably."

"You see? That right there is why you feel so hopeless! You don't have any confidence." She declared, pointing at me accusingly.

"Well I may have a new look but I'm still the inexperienced guy who can't kiss or talk to girls."

"You talk to me just fine." She points out.

I shrug, "I guess, but it's because I like, Artemis, you're just a friend...or colleague whichever you prefer."

I wasn't too sure on where she stood in terms of our relationship. I know she is a popular and I'm a nerd, but we seemed to pretty much hit off, despite what she tried to convey.

She smiled, "Friend." She then narrows her eyes, "But that doesn't mean you can go bragging at school-"

I held my hands up in a surrender gesture, "Never."

She then went quiet for a few seconds, debating whether or not she should tell me what she planned to, "You can't talk to Artemis because you lack confidence. As for the can't kiss and inexperienced bit-" She averts her eyes and blushes, "If you like I can teach you some things. All theory based!" She defends the last bit as if she were defending her own life.

Now it's my turn to blush, "Uhh-sure, but how will that work?"

She sighs and finally meets my eyes, "Well for starters, many people make the mistake in kissing by going straight into-"

* * *

Honestly, the next 45 minutes of hearing, Silena, my new friend of only a few hours point to areas of her body and describe how or why this is pleasurable to a girl or isn't was possibly the most mortifying experience of my life. More so than my aunt having the 'How babies are made' talk with me when I was 10, or even surpasses when I found out Santa didn't come to visit anymore because the North Pole is made of water!

And honestly, even though I liked, Artemis, Silena was pretty hot and having her basically give me a theory based lesson on human anatomy of the female gender-which was probably more than most guys know in their life-was turning me on for days.

I found myself having to cross my legs over when she got to the breasts. Gods, hormones are the fucking worst! They never let you do or think of anything besides sex.

 _Sex._

A word describing the act I have yet to do. An act that is consuming my mind 50% of the time, probably more so.

"Hey! Listen." She demands as she crosses her arms, enlarging her beautiful assets.

I blink, returning to reality, even though my imagination was way better.

"Yeah-sorry." I mutter, trying very hard not to stare.

Silena rolls her eyes, "I can't think of anything else I could have possibly left out. I mean...like what else should I say? Besides remember to take in what I've told you today and process it-use it."

"There's a difference between knowing how to kiss based on other's opinion than actually knowing." I claimed with irritation.

She stares at me a moment, contemplating something. She sits beside me on my bed and rubs her arms subconsciously, "Personally, if it were a meaningful kiss-" She looks at me in the corner of her eyes, "I'd like him to touch my cheek gently-" I look at my hand in curiosity and turn my body to face her.

"You mean-" I mimic what she just described, "Like this?"

I can see her stiffen, she slowly turns to meet my eyes. A sudden blush appeared on her cheeks as she nodded.

"Yes...then one of us would lean in-" She inclines her head toward me and looks briefly at my lips, "Then you glance at their lips, staring at them long enough to tell them what you want to do." She meets my eyes, "And you stare into their eyes after they give you permission by not pulling away." What was happening right now? I screamed in my head. Was, Silena fucking Beauregard seriously this close to my face and not slapping me?

"And then what?" I ask in a hushed voice. Curious as to what she would actually do.

She licks her lips, "Then you kiss them." She doesn't demonstrate this.

I had mixed feelings about this. On one hand, the desire she was inspiring inside me was a little painful, the burning need to push her onto the bed and take her was becoming hard to resist, but on the other hand, the person I'd rather be doing it with was in the next room, directly below us.

I allow her to pull away, I do the same. We sit there in silence, trying to comprehend what just happened. No one saying anything.

"I'm sorry." I say eventually, even if I didn't know exactly if it was my fault.

"No. It's not you-" She finally faces me, "There's no denying I really wanted to-" She stares at my lips for a short moment, "To kiss you, but it's only because you're super hot and...well nice. But-"

"You like, Charles and I like, Artemis." I smile and stand up, offering her my hand, "Please don't apologise. I am very glad you feel the same way. How about we just forget this ever happened. I'd hate to lose a friend after only just a few short hours of friendship."

She giggles and takes my hand, standing up.

"She's really lucky by the way." She tells me with no sense of indifference like, Annabeth did at the times where, Artemis had been brought up.

"Excuse?"

"Artemis, she's really lucky to have you."

I snorted, "That would imply that I had her for her to have me."

Silena rolled her eyes, "FYI if you mention _any_ of this to, Charlie, I'll kill you with my bare hands." She raised her long, manicured nails to my face.

I chortled at her empty threat, but I wasn't stupid enough to defy her.

"Of course, Silena."

She nods, obviously pleased with herself, "Thank you. Now take me home, I've got to go to work."

I frown, "Can't I just give you a ride?"

She sighs, "No. I'm getting a ride from, Charlie."

I smirked, implying a very inappropriate meaning to her words.

"I'm sure you are."

She gasps and hits my arm, "Asshole."

I mock surrender and hold my arm in fake agony, "The pain! The pain of it all!"

She growls and turns away from me, exiting my room. I could hear her protruding footsteps as she descended the stairwell.

'Well that seemed to go well.' I said to myself as I followed suit.

Although, the whole almost kiss thing was a real brain teaser. Her reasons for wanting to were completely bemusing, I mean, 'Super hot?' Really? Yeah right. Okay, sure my acne had faded and instead of flab I had muscle, but hot? More like not. Perhaps average. I realised only recently I'm not exceedingly ugly, but honestly I couldn't see myself as great looking.

Silena tossed my keys in my direction as she opened the door to my drive-way. I can see Aunt Sally pulling up next to my car. I groan, I forgot she was coming home early today and I stole her parking spot.

Many are confused when they hear she has an occupation other than looking after us. It's not like she was a stay at home mom-well aunt. She had a job purely because she wanted one, not because she needed it.

"I see you stole my parking spot!" She yelled, rolling down her window.

I give her a bashful look, "Sorry! Just use mine!"

She doesn't respond, but takes my spot for today. I turn to, Silena, "Have you met my aunt?"

She nods, "Yeah, she's amazing."

I hear the door of my aunt's car slam shut and her footsteps approaching the house.

"Hello, Silena!" She hugs her like they're long lost buddies, "I didn't know you were coming. It's lovely to see you."

"Hi Aunty S. Same to you."

"Will you be staying for dinner?" She asks with a heart-warming smile.

Silena actually look guilty for saying no, "No, but maybe another time?"

"Of course dear."

I frown and scratch my head, "Hi aunty."

My aunt turns to me and kisses my cheek, "Hello my boy." She then walks into the house and straight towards the kitchen, throwing her keys and handbag on the table near our doorway.

"Aphrodite honey!" She shouts in a giddy tone.

I cock my head to the side, "Ermm-"

Silena laughs, "I've been here before, you just weren't here."

"I guessed." I dangle the keys in front of her, "Let me take you home."

* * *

I opened the door to my house taking a large bite of my burger. I'd made a stop at McDonalds on the way home, if my aunt asked, I'd call it a snack before dinner. Although four kiddies cheeseburgers didn't sound like a snack. I know, a kiddies cheeseburger? Really? But seriously, they are amazing and I won't let anyone tell me otherwise. If I had to choose anything on the McDonalds menu my answer would be the same as when I was a little kid. Albeit just a tad bit more in quantity.

I locked the door and made my way towards the kitchen where I could hear my Aunt laughing with my sister.

As I turn the corner down the hallway leading to the kitchen, I smash into someone. Luckily due to my large size I didn't stumble, though I can't say the same for the small figure that I managed to walk into.

The person grunts as they hit the floor, only after gathering my wits did I realise who it was.

"Oh my gods, Artemis! Are you alright?" I picked her up in one swift movement, I didn't even realise The Angels were still here. I guess I completely missed their bags still on the table.

As I picked her up, she was significantly lighter than I anticipated. It was like picking up an empty cardboard box using a strength as if it were a filled with bricks. So naturally, she basically flew into the air like a bird and into my arms with a squeal.

She lands on my chest, face first, my arms wrapped around her small frame while her hands grasped my shirt like her life depended on it.

My nose was digging into her now loose hair, rejoicing the feminine scent of fresh roses and pine trees. I can feel her breathing against my collar bone, the skin exposed from my scoop neckline. It felt as if she was pouring hot water over my body with every part of her crushed against me. Her lips at my chest, her arms at my pecks and her torso leaving no distance between my own.

She looks up at me, blushing furiously.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper. I hoped I hadn't hurt her.

She shakes her head, "It's okay."

Her piercing silver irises seemed to stare right through mine. I gulped as she bit her lip so sexily I wanted to press her against the wall and -

"Artemis sweetheart! Did you want some-Uhh was I interrupting?" A comforting voice said, one I knew all too well.

"Aunt Sally!" I say, alarmed.

Artemis and I pull apart, both of us looking quite disheveled and rather flushed.

"We were just-" Artemis begins, stuttering as she tries to explain ourselves to my aunt. It's probably one of the few times I'd ever seen her cool composure fall away.

Artemis goes silent, clearly giving up.

"Uhh-you see I-that is to say uhh-we-" I try to explain.

My aunt raises a slender eyebrow, a smirk playing at her lips. She holds up her hand intending to stop our rambling.

"No need to explain. I just wanted to double check if, Artemis here wanted butternut like you do or carrots like, Athena and your sister."

Artemis cleared her throat and straightened her spine, her confidence returning much faster than I expected.

"Butternut please-" She smiled politely.

Aunty 'S' nodded and threw me a knowing look, though I could see the shock between her features.

An awkward air filled the room, Artemis said nothing as she crossed her arms and thought the Jackson family crest located on the wall was suddenly interesting.

I cleared my throat, shuffling my feet anxiously, "So uhh-umm we should probably-" I gesture to the corner leading to the entrance to the kitchen further down. I began to walk, not expecting her to protest.

That's why when she grabbed my hand to stop me, I was incredibly surprised.

"Percy wait-" She blushes as I give her a questioning look, "Well I was wondering-" She averted her eyes to her hand currently grasping my wrist.

"Yes?" I asked, curious as to what she would say.

She used her free hand to tap her upper thigh nervously, this was a new development. I'd never seen her so nervous around me, I felt like I was watching myself try talk to her.

She was never nervous or shy, why was she doing this now?

"Well you see-" She met my eyes, hesitating. I gave her a smile that I hoped looked ore encouraging rather than crooked. "I wanted to know if you would like to hang out with me-" My eyes widen, "-Tomorrow after school?" She said in one quick breath.

"Sorry-what?" I ask, what an idiot.

Artemis blushed and let my hand go, "I understand if you don't want to. I just thought…" Her voice faded.

'Don't question! Say yes you idiot!' I screamed internally.

"Sure! I'd love to!" I say so enthusiastically it was embarrassing.

She smiled that smile that made my insides turn into butterflies and my legs feel like jelly.

"Great. 'The Milkshake Place' after school?"

"I'll drive." I blurt out. That was supposed to be my inner dialogue, because this sounded so much like a scene in a movie where the guy finally gets the girl and says something smooth. I managed to ruin this moment.

She nodded, "I'm catching a ride to school with your sister tomorrow, so that'd be helpful."

I blush and try my best to look confident as I smiled back.

She brushed a hair behind her ear and giggled, "Now we can go to the kitchen."

* * *

Artemis sat across from me at dinner last night, I could feel her leg brush against my own every time her legs extended to cross her over each other. I gulped and recalled how warm she was. She'd glance at me every time she did with a lip bite, purposefully dragging her foot up my legs, slowly and alluringly. I'd feel my shorts suddenly feel to two sizes too small.

I at one point had to cross my own legs like an idiot out of respect for my aunt and all the girls in the room. Just thinking about it now caused me to act up...literally.

My day couldn't have been described as productive either, in terms of getting any further with, Artemis that is. Mr. Moniker sprung a pop quiz on us in biology. Though considering its length it might as well been a test. So there went any potential conversation with, Artemis in Bio. Business and Spanish were probably the only time besides lunch where I laughed. Luke still hadn't abandoned me for popularity yet, it seemed even with the jocks acting like they'd known him forever and the girls treating him like he was Prince Harry, he preferred my gang. The nerds. He sat on the right side of the cafeteria today, this set alarms off in my head, but when Luke walked back to class with us, in front of the populars, I relaxed.

Although it was probably due to the fact that him and Annabeth had been getting close and even if I was happy for them, I felt like it was happening a little too fast. His hand was incredibly low on her back when he walked us to science. Annabeth made sure to let me know as well, I could never tell you why as I didn't know myself. I thought none of it though, it's not like I was jealous, I just didn't want one of my oldest friends getting hurt.

Currently sitting in last period, Science, I sighed as I wrote down my last answer to the pop "quiz" Mr. M surprised us with. Though he did do the same to us in biology, I wasn't that surprised that I had one here too. Great, no conversation with Artemis and I here either.

'Hold on, Percy.' I said to myself, 'She asked you out-well sort of. "Hang out" isn't exactly a date but it was a start.' It was all I could think about all day. Even with the tests and boring teachers I managed to drift off thinking about how frigging shocked I was.

"Percy!" I looked up, Annabeth was waving at me frantically trying to get my attention.

I eyed Mr.M shuffling in his store room and gave, Annabeth a 'What?' gesture.

She grinned and pointed to her phone. I slipped mine out subtly.

'Is it bad that everyone kept asking me for 14.A's answer?'

I chuckled, 'Everyone knows it's 'no effect'. Don't they study? Idiots.' I replied.

'I really worry about our peers, I really do.'

'XD'

'Has Ms. Olympia asked you for all the answers yet?' She sent laughing emoji's.

I frowned and glanced at, Artemis, she was staring out the window, she'd finished quite quickly. So fast I actually eyed her answers earlier in the lesson in fear of her failing, but they actually seemed to be right.

'No actually. She finished before you and me.' I replied a little rudely, not knowing exactly why I took such offence to, Annabeth's comment.

Annabeth turned around to me and looked at, Artemis, her eyes narrowed. She was analysing her, like she was trying to find some kind of flaw from my response to laugh and brush it off as a joke. Artemis, realising she was being watched turned to the front, catching Annabeth's patronizing gaze. Artemis raised a single perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her. Annabeth blushed and looked away, returning her attention to the test that was the reason for this awkward-across the room-encounter.

Artemis's remained stoic, I couldn't tell what she was thinking and to be franc based on the tiny smirk that graced her lips for a nano second, I didn't wanna know. What I did know is that I just wanted to talk to her, I craved for her attention even if for only a second.

I decided to take Nike's advice, and to 'Just do it.'

"Hey." I whispered, immediately regretting it. I already wanted to crawl into a hole and die, panic rose in my chest.

Artemis gave me a small finger wave, leaning her chin on her hand and turning her body towards mine.

I realised her smile was her response which meant I had to start off our conversation if I wanted it to last. Call it practice for this afternoon.

Okay, Percy! Topics. School? No. Science? NO! What does she like? Titanic? Fuck I'm dead. I thought for another second.

Cheerleading? Bingo! I deserve a medal.

"So uhh-how was practice this morning?"

She shrugged, "Like always, the girls are working extra hard though to impress, Aphrodite for Varsity."

"Oh yeah, tryouts soon." My reply was rather lame but it did the job.

"Yup, it's straight after football tryouts, either the end of this week or the beginning of next, not too sure." She nibbled on her lip in thought, causing me to stare at her delectable mouth.

I nodded, "Cool." Now I really had no idea what to say, like my brain stopped working.

"Are you gonna try out?" She tilted her head, her eyes sparkling, "For football, I mean."

I blushed and laughed, "Please. I'd get kicked off the field before I even had a chance to walk a few metres." **(An: Sorry USA but where I come from we use the metric system, I am also too lazy to translate to miles/feet/inches. Forgive me.)**

Artemis shook her head, "Actually, I think you'd be really good at it." She looked at my arms, her eyes searching my body, "You'd give those other guys a heart attack."

"Why?"

"Well because your-" She dragged her finger up my tricep, "So big-" She licked her lips and met his eyes, "And muscular."

I swallowed, my throat felt like it hadn't felt a drop of water in days.

She leaned toward me and bit her lip slowly, exaggerating her action just so I'd look at what she was doing, it worked.

"We'd be spending _a lot_ of time together if you made varsity football." She whispered so quietly I was forced to lean in. Her face was so close to mine I could feel her hot breath on my skin.

"For example." I ask in an equally low voice.

"The bus when we go to away games, in those small, cramped spaces." Her hand brushed my thigh, just grazing my inner thigh and settling on the loops of my jeans.

I shuddered, "What else?" I could feel myself strain against the zipper of my jeans. This was torture.

"The after parties, when everyone's dancing, all hot and sweaty. And you wanna know the best part?" She inclined her head right next to his cheek.

"What?"

"The bedrooms are just upstairs." I felt the tip of her tongue touch his skin before she sat back in her chair.

I wanted to respond, but couldn't I find the words in between making sure Mr. M didn't see us talking and me expertly reciting the national anthem to calm myself down. Literally.

She smiled at me as if she didn't know how exactly she had affected me. Maybe she didn't, but I sure as hell would be delighted to let her feel. Like hell that'll ever happen.

"Alright, time's up!" Mr. Moniker yelled just moments before the final bell rang.

Backpacks were zipped up in a single movement, everyone packing up and sliding off their chairs with the synchronisation of a chinese marching band. It seemed everyone was ready to leave, me being excluded. Now that school was over, I had to actually face the facts that I was gonna be alone with, Artemis. Artemis Olympia. A varsity cheerleader. An angel. A Bod Squad member. A girl I'm in both utter awe and terrified of. I couldn't do this. I can't ask my sister, she'd make a big deal about it.

I could feel my heart beating in my chest, hitting my chest from the inside like a pounding from a hammer.

I need, Silena. Silena! I screamed in my head, I unlocked my phone as nonchalantly as possible, tapping on, Silena's contact while, Artemis packed her bag. I don't say backpack because according to my sister backpacks are for guys, the cheerleaders have these stylish satchels, leather things. Don't know what they are, don't care.

I frantically typed her a long ass message in under 10 seconds, I was so proud of myself.

' _Help! Didn't tell you. Going with Artemis to Milkshake Place. Need advice. What am I supposed to say? What does this even mean. P.s She asked me. 0_o'_

I sent the message just as, Artemis threw her bag over her shoulders with it's semi-thin leather straps crossing over behind her back.

I smiled bashfully and gathered my books, "So no practice today?" I threw my backpack over my shoulder.

She shook her head, "I made an excuse."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh did you now?"

I felt rather special thinking she'd skipped practice for me.

She giggled, "Yes, now let's go-" She grabbed my hands and pulled me towards her, our torsos so close I could sense the bare skin her skirt exposed at her legs on my own. "I hear it's half-price today."

I nodded, "My car?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?" I was giving her a chance to back out here instead of leaving me at the diner.

She tilted her head, "Why wouldn't I be?"

I shuffled my feet nervously, "Don't know."

Artemis shook her head, "Oh come on? Afraid your friends will see us?"

I nearly choked on thin air. She was asking if _I_ was the one afraid of ridicule? Me? What about her? Her popularity? Her status!

I frowned, "What? No-"

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Come on!"

I found myself being dragged-willingly, mind you- behind the most beautiful girl in school, on our way to a diner where it would be just the two of us. Mr. Moniker stopped us as we got to the door, "Ms. Olympia-"

Artemis faced him with a formal smile, not nearly like the one she gave me.

"Yes sir?"

"I've just started marking your paper and-" He said staring down at her "quiz".

Artemis's eyes widened, she let my hands go and rushed over to his desk. "Did I do terribly? Oh no mother's gonna kill me-"

Mr. M laughed and held her paper up, "Don't worry. Your mother will definitely not be killing you. Take a look."

Artemis gasped and leaned forward, as if she couldn't believe her eyes. She grinned, her eyes lighting up the room, clearly happy.

"Really?"

Mr. M nodded, chuckling with amusement, but it was very brief.

"So uhh-how is your mother? I haven't seen her much." He asked out of the blue, causing me to do a double take.

Artemis didn't seem to ponder over it, much too excited about her mark, which was still unknown to me.

"She's been working a lot, the company is sending her on trips out of town a lot. I guess she's good at what she does."

Mr. M nodded, smiling for the first time that day, "She was always good at everything she put her mind to." He glanced at me, noticing I was desperately trying to put the pieces together. "A trait you share." He held up her paper again, "You're A is proof." He winked, "Now go away, both of you."

He gestured to his door.

I rolled my eyes and chortled, "Wow sir, just like that."

He shrugged, "The Milkshake place is half price today, go before they're full."

My eyes widened, "How did you-"

"He's right!" Artemis said quickly and grabbing my hand, pulling me out the class.

"By sir!" She called as we strolled through the halls. W barely made it a few meters before another interruption.

"Percy!" Another hand touched my shoulder, pulling me aside.

It was Annabeth.

She grinned as I smiled back, oblivious to how rigid, Artemis had become.

"Wanna come over? The gang is gonna hang. I rhymed so you gotta accept." She winked.

I chuckled and stepped aside so, Artemis was no longer blocked from her view.

Annabeth's grin fell away, the girls just stared at each other, Artemis being the one to break the silence.

"I don't think we've officially met-" She held out her hand, "I'm Artemis."

Annabeth took her hand reluctantly, "Annabeth." She murmured, "I sat in front of you in history for the whole of freshman year."

Artemis's brow knitted, obviously trying to remember what, Annabeth had just described.

"I'm busy this afternoon, but I'll see you and the guys later?" I asked, ending the awkward air.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "Whatever. I was gonna hang with, Luke anyway."

Artemis frowned, "Luke Castellan?"

Annabeth crossed her arms, "Yes. Why?"

Her tone clearly showed she didn't think of, Artemis as anymore than the stereotypical cheerleader. I couldn't decide if it was more mocking or condescending, probably both.

Artemis looked as if she was gonna say something but decided against it, "Nothing. Percy? You wanna go?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but Annabeth beat me to it.

"Didn't you hear him? He's busy, he even blew _us_ off." She rolled her eyes.

Artemis scoffed softly, only I could hear but her slightly narrowed eyes more than conveyed her irritation to Annabeth, and furthered my awkwardness.

"Yes I know, because he's gonna be with me." She then proceeded to walk away, throwing me 'Are you coming or not?' look over her shoulder.

I caught up to her, "Bye, Annie!" I shout without looking back.

Artemis ignored the whispers and shocked faces as we walked through the hall together. I was in awe, how could she not care? I blushed as Hephaestus passed us.

He winked at me as he ran passed, probably to see my sister before she left. I'd never understand why he didn't care that she had this on again-off again thing with Ares. At the moment it was an off again thing, but what I was worried about was when it became an on again thing. What would my sister do then? Drop Heph, or Drop Ares?

"What's wrong?" Artemis whispered as the sun hit my face, blinding me for a few seconds.

I blocked it with my hand so I could search for my car in the senior parking lot, "Uhh-nothing. Just a lot on my mind." I reply as I spot my car.

"Well if you wanna talk I'm here." She doesn't press me to tell. How perfect is she?

I grabbed her hand subconsciously as I walked to my car, "Milady?"

I opened the car door for her, she giggled, "I don't think a guy has opened the door for me in a while."

I frown and fake a gasp, "I hope they never got a second date."

She shakes her head, still laughing, "No they didn't. But you're so sweet." She kissed my cheek.

"Holy shit." I heard behind me. I faced the person, it was Rachel.

I sent her a questioning look, she didn't reply, only shuffling past me and practically ran over to Apollo's car. Fear enveloped my body, was she gonna tell Apollo? No, she wouldn't, she knows he gave me sort of permission to do this. Right? On the other hand, I didn't mention this.

"Percy? You coming? Or can I drive your sick ferrari." Artemis smirked.

I shook my head, "No one drives this baby but me, not even you are an exception." I said jokingly as I get into the car.

She sighs dramatically, "Oh no. I feel my heart clenching."

I chuckle, "But seriously, it's not that I don't trust you. It's just that my dad got this for me when I turned 16, I was ecstatic. I mean a ferrari? What kid wouldn't be? I guess it was evidence of a guilty conscience."

Artemis went quiet for a few seconds, as did I. I don't even know why I just said that. I mean it's not like we're suddenly best friends. I'm sure she doesn't want me telling her stuff like that, she must think I'm some kind of weirdo.

That's when I feel her hand on my own that grasped the gear shift, my other hand on the ignition as we drove out of school property.

"You know you never did talk about your uhh-" She hesitated, debating whether she should continue. "Dad. Your sister came and stayed over at my house for a full two weeks over the summer so she could get over it. You on the other hand...she said-"

"I did speak to, Apollo about it, briefly. But then I went and stayed with my uncle for that summer." I stated, trying desperately not to remember how empty I felt.

She squeezes my hand, "Isn't he the one running your dad's companies?"

I nod, "Yup, until I graduate university, Aphrodite never wanted anything to do with the business, so it's up to me. It's what father wanted."

"Is it what you want?" she asks with genuine concern.

The empty feeling inside my chest dissipated, instead joy took it's place.

I smile, loving that she cared, or at least appeared to.

"Perhaps. I do know I'm not going to college, I'm going to University as soon as I graduate."

"Oh I see." She leans her head on my shoulder, I stiffen. But not out of anxiety, more of surprise. "Like I said, I'm always here if you wanna talk."

I couldn't reply, mostly because I just didn't know how. Why would she want to do that for me?

I glance at her in the corner of my eye, still concentrating on the road. She looked so content, nothing like you'd expect from someone with her family history.

She reached out and turned the radio up. She smiled as 'Paradise' by Coldplay came on, or at least I think it was.

I didn't have time to distinguish it properly before the turnoff to the Milkshake Place came up.

"There's a parking spot right there." Artemis pointed to one right outside.

I retracted the keys from the ignition, the car came to a stand still.

Silence.

I stole a glimpse of her, she looked like she wanted to say something.

"I-" She began.

"Yes?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing. Let's go inside."

I frown, intrigued at what must have been going through her head.

"Wait!" I shout as she opens her door, she jumps, clearly I gave her a fright.

I rush out the car and open the door for her, she raises her brow at me and begins to laugh.

"You gave me such a fright! All so you could open my door!" She burst into guffaws.

I blushed and chuckled bashfully, "Well I didn't want you to think I'm some ill-mannered idiot."

Artemis wiped her eye and stepped out the car, wrapping her arms around my lower body in a side hug.

My eyes widen and I cautiously wrap a single arm around her shoulder. She looks up at me with those silvery irises and flashes her award-winning smile.

My cheeks felt as if I'd decided to take a dip in scalding water.

"Wanna go in? Or do you just wanna stay here and stare at me like you've seen a ghost?" She winked.

I tapped her on her nose, "Inside."

She walked, her hand holding mine at her shoulder, I felt like a god as we walked in. People stared in awe and envy, especially people from our school.

The Milkshake Place was a well known diner for where the kids go to hang out, hence my surprise as to why she chose this place. Though it was deemed 'cool' by our student body, it had great food and the 60's style diner I guess reminded old people of 'Grease', so basically even adults and parents hung out here on family night. They were also no exception to those that stared at us like we were a new hybrid species not yet discovered by the world. They never regarded at me like that, the last time I got this much attention was when I officially became an orphan. Pity was the main emotion in their eyes in those days and occasionally in the present, but not today. No, currently it was if they were both perplexed and intrigued.

I spotted Alex sitting with a few of his friends at a table on the far side of the diner, his brow raised nearly further than his hairline as he eyeballed me and then Artemis. His freshman friends hit each other's arms and not so subtly pointed at us.

"Ignore them, they're freshman." Artemis whispered as we sat at a booth near the counter.

They were pure red leather, decorating the walls were posters of the iconic 'Grease' and other old movies. Old cars, the classic 'I need you' and 'We can do it' posters really did give a 60's feel. The only thing missing from the waitress's pink uniform and cute white hat was probably roller skates.

"Here are your menu's-" She handed us two menus and took out a notepad. She smiled brightly, she was a pretty girl with chocolate brown curls and the classic girl next door look. "I'm Jessica and I'll be your waitress."

I smile, "I'd like a Bubblegum Bliss and the lovely lady will have a-" I turned my attention to, Artemis.

She smiled up at Jessica, "Chocolate Fountain Freakshake, please."

Jessica winked at her, "Great choice, they'll be ready soon." She walked off, leaving Artemis and I to our own devices.

Our eyes met, my joy was abruptly replaced with nerve. My legs bobbed up and down, giving it away.

"Uhh-" I began, Artemis raised a single brow, making me more nervous, clearly she was used to confident guys. Guys like, Orion. Assholes. I didn't know what to say around her, why the hell was I even doing this?

My phone buzzed, saved by the bell.

I used this as an excuse to buy me some time, "Sorry, this is important, may I?"

"Go ahead!" She claimed with a reassuring wink.

I internally sighed with relief, feeling especially grateful that it was, Silena.

' _What? OMG why didn't you tell me sooner! Are you there now?'_

' _YES!' I type rabidly, glancing up at Artemis with a 'just a minute more' look._

 _Silena responds instantly this time, 'Okay! First thing-Stay calm. Second-Don't be shy, it's irritating. Third-Talk!'_

' _About what? I'm stuck.'_

' _Anything! Cheerleading, her friends, family, anything! Don't you have some kind of friendship with her brother?'_

' _Yes, okay fine. Thx.'_

' _Call me after, I wanna know everything! :)'_

I roll my eyes and slip my phone in my pocket, Artemis had been amusing herself on her own chats. She smiled down at her phone and typed something before looking at me and realising I was done.

"Everything okay?" She asks.

I nod, "Yeah, just a friend."

"That's good." Cue the awkward silence, once again.

I bit the inside of my cheek and opened my mouth, speaking before I thought through what I was gonna say.

"Why did you ask me to hang out with you?"

She is taken back by my bluntness, but doesn't seem to be surprised.

"I'm not too sure. We haven't spoken in a while, properly I mean. I just missed you." She blushes and finds the menu on the table an object of intrigue.

I chuckle nervously, fiddling with my hands on the table, "I guess I missed you too." You guess? You guess! That's such an asshole thing to say.

Artemis bites her lip and shuffles closer to me in the booth, "You're so far. Why?"

I gulp, the heat on her skin was making my hairs stand on end. I could sense her so close to me that if she just turned her face toward mine I could lean down and kiss her.

Her sweet, rosy scent laced with nature and pine trees invaded my nose and clouded my senses.

I tilted my head toward her, "I have my reasons."

She peeped at my lips and cleared her throat, "Uhh-I see."

She grins pleasingly when, Jessica approaches with our Milkshakes.

"Here y'all are. Would y'all like something to eat?" She chirped with a sweet southern accent.

"I'm fine with a Pizza, you?" I asked, Artemis.

She inclined her head, "Pepperoni?"

I raised en eyebrow, "I thought you cheerleaders didn't eat anything but granola bars. Milkshakes I understand, I mean come on. But cheese?"

Artemis feigned innocence, "Maybe I'm special?"

I rolled my eyes playfully, "So special you wanna _barf_."

Artemis laughed whole-heartedly aswe handed Jessica our menus, "Pepperoni please."

She scribbled our order down, "Gotcha. Enjoy your date!"

"Uhh-" I blushed, Artemis hid her giggle by sipping her 'Freakshake'.

She steals a glimpse up at me, her eyelashes reaching her eyebrows as she did this, I swayed as she fluttered them at me like I was the most important person in the world.

I take a swig of my bubble gum bliss to distract myself, "Mm blue."

She bursts out laughing, I give her a questioning look.

"Blue? Your drinking one of the best milkshakes in the state and you say 'Mm blue'?"

I laugh myself, realising how weird it must have sounded.

"I guess so. It's my favourite colour!" I take another sip.

She replies by lifting her straw to her lips, "Mmm brown." She compliments the chocolate delicacy.

I jab her ribs jokingly, "Mocking me are you?"

"Mock? Never, teasing yes." She winks and licks her lips sexily.

I feel my favourite organ throb, picturing her lips around something else.

"So how come your mom has been out of town a lot?" I ask, not knowing how that question came to mind.

She shrugs, "Work. I'm used to it though, my dad was never around. Although you can tell he has an incredibly guilty conscious. He pays my mom thousands more than he needs to for child welfare." Her tone turned glum, I guess I hit a sore spot.

I nod my head in understanding, "I understand. You don't have to explain."

I remembered the day she came over to the house, balling their eyes out, accompanied by her mother and brother. We were only nine, an age too young to find out that they're dad had another family, his real family. He'd been living a double life for years, Leto being his mistress. His name? Zeus Olympia, a business tycoon that rivalled even my father, Ouranos, but beat him in the asshole race.

It had been one of the few times father didn't leave for the weekend to play with his little whores. My father and mother had met in high school, my high school ironically. Leto and my mother had been best friends since middle school, when my mother got together with my father I guess he and Leto just had to learn to be friends, and in time best friends. It seemed Leto was the only woman besides our nanny that my father didn't try get into his bed. As funny as it sounds, my sister and Artemis took after our mother's in both friendship and extra curricular activities. Both were Varsity cheerleaders, and now so were their daughters.

I just wished I took after my father, before mom had died he was apparently adored by all, charismatic and funny. Probably why he was able to charm my mother into his bed, and only when Leto was around would he revert back to his old self, if just for a few hours. At the time, I was too young to understand why Leto was crying in my father's arms, only knowing that my best friend and his family were sad and there was nothing I could do but hug them. I don't think I'd ever felt more helpless than I did that day.

I grasped her hand tightly, a subconscious gesture as I recalled the memory of their brief but sad stay with us.

She leaned onto me, her head on my chest as she fingered her straw.

"I haven't seen him in ages." She whispers.

I lean my cheek on her head and stroke her hand with my fingers, a comfort gesture.

"Do you want to?"

She took a long sip of her shake before answering, "I don't know. He's always calling, asking if he can come see us. Apollo want's nothing to do with him, I feel nothing when I think of him. Is that cruel?" She asks, lifting her chin toward me.

I shake my head rapidly and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, "There is nothing wrong with that. I swear. I can relate to you more than anyone-well besides my sister-but that's not the point."

"What is the point?" Artemis asks with a tiny giggle.

I take a drink of my Bubblegum Bliss that honestly lived up to it's name.

"If you ever need to talk and you don't wanna tell anyone, not even my sister, you can always talk to me. It'll be our little secret."

The tips of her lips begin to upturn into a soft smile, she reached up and used her index finger to wipe the corner of my lip.

"You've got something-" She held her finger in front of my face, showing me the blue delight.

Then she lifted it to her mouth, I watched as her tongue wrapped around her finger and she sucked it off, never breaking my gaze. I guzzled down my drink in attempt to put myself off from her seductive eyes.

"Thanks." She stated randomly.

"Huh?"

She brushed her lips over mine, "I haven't really spoken about it, Aphrodite and I barely talk about that time in our lives." Her face still remained just a single centimetre away from mine.

I wet my mouth and bobbed my head in recognition, though I probably looked like an idiot.

"Here's y'alls order, sorry if I was interrupting." Jessica set our large dish down, clearing some space with her free hand.

The smell of oregano made my mouth water almost as much as Artemis's little finger licking stunt.

I gestured to the pizza, "Ladies first."

"No man, take-"

I held my hand up and eyed the pizza and then her.

She sighed, "You won't eat unless I do first won't you?" I nod, "Fine!" She gracefully retracts a piece from the plate, I follow very shortly after.

I can't help but be envious of the cheesy goodness her tongue was probably tasting right now.

Artemis's eyes turn to mine, I instantly shove a piece in my mouth and turn my eyes away.

I resisted the desire to moan, it was like heaven in one small plate of baked dough, tomatoes and cheese.

"Good huh?" She says, "Apollo was right when he said this pizza was the best on the menu."

"Yerp." I mutter, my mouth still filled with food, I swallow it before continuing, "So you told him we were coming here this afternoon?"

If she did I would feel really relieved since I didn't.

"Nope, I thought you would. You guys are best friends." She states before taking one last bite of her pizza.

I gulp, "Well we haven't been speaking much this week. You know, different times tables and stuff."

Artemis cocks her head to the side, "Don't you guys do that first friday of every month thing?"

I shrug, "We've been so busy with senior year and stuff we forget about stuff like that, it's not our first priority anymore."

She seems apprehensive.

"Totally understandable. It's probably why I'm grateful that your sister and I do cheerleading together, or I wouldn't see her."

"See? Senior year both rules and sucks."

She giggles and reaches for another piece of pizza, it was such a far distance when my own piece was right here.

I touch her hand gently and gesture to my piece, "Here."

She blushes and eyes it shyly, "You sure?"

I incline my head sheepishly, not sure why I had actually done that.

She leaned forward and open her mouth, biting into a spot where I had already eaten. It was an inadvertent kiss.

I sense her hand slithering under mine as we observe each other timidly.

I clutch her hand and give her my signature half-grin, she looks away without delay and let out a girlish simper. **(An: Basically a smile.)**

"Hey, Percy-" Artemis takes another bite of my pizza, "Why don't you do sports?" She asks as she finishes her mouthful.

"Oh uhh-I don't know. I never enjoyed them when I was younger, probably because I was very unfit."

She touches my stomach, causing my core muscles to contract.

"Well your fit now, why don't you do any sport?"

That was actually a very valid question. Aphrodite had brought it up on many occasions, but not as of lately. Perhaps she'd given up, but now that Artemis had mentioned it I kinda wanted to. Especially the way she described the after parties, football maybe?

"Do you think I should?"

She takes her bottom lip between her teeth, "I think you should do whatever makes you happy."

I tsk'ed, "That's not what I asked. What do you think of me doing football, you did mention it earlier?" I was reluctant to bring this up, especially since, Orion Hunt was The Captain of the Varsity team. It's not Like I couldn't take him on nowadays though. I just didn't want trouble.

Her cheeks redden, "Well do you know how to play?"

I laugh, "Of course, what do you think Apollo and the gang do on thanksgiving?"

She tittered, "Well then-" She strokes my jaw with her free hand, " If you can ignore, Orion being Captain, although I hear Coach was gonna make Ares captain this year cause Orion had been slipping." I sigh and shrug, opening my mouth to reply, but she carried on, "Other than that, I think it'd be really hot."

My eyelids opened wider than I expected, not really anticipating for her to reply like that. I stutter, her facial expression sending mountains of inappropriate thoughts to my head.

"I think I might try then." I whisper, stealing a glimpse of her mouth.

Scrumptious.

She responds by tapping the arm of my spectacles, "Why do you never take these off?"

I point to my glasses, "What, these? I don't know. I feel more comfortable with them. It hides my face."

"Why wouldn't you feel comfortable."

I sigh, recalling the memories of my childhood. Children could be cruel, calling you the worst of names. The only ones striking a nerve being the ones that targeted my face.

"Nothing, not used to getting compliments. I guess it was just kids being kids." I take a long, lasting sip of my drink. I managed to finish it while, Artemis was only 3 quarters done.

She frowns and grasps them gently, "May I?"

I pause, did I really want her to see me so openly. This was asking for trouble, she might just gasp and never speak to make again. I was hideous compared to what she was used to.

"Okay, but don't run for the hills."

She removes them, setting them on the table. Her eyes widen to comical levels, her lips parting.

I snatch my glasses, attempting to put them back on.

"I told you-" She grabs my wrist eagerly.

I freeze and examine her, she reaches up and caresses my cheeks.

"Percy-" Her eyes go droopy, "Who ever said you were ugly was-" She tilts her head, "Possibly the biggest moron I've ever heard of."

What was she saying? Confusion replaced my intrigue, I never like being confused. Especially since I was tortured about my looks every day for almost 8 years. Was she playing with me?

"Don't mock me." I retract her hand, she pulls it away and shifts so close to me her breasts her pressed against my arm, her stomach and-I shiver-lower abdomen grazing my hand.

"No, Percy." I detect her searing breath on my ear, "You're-"

"I'm what?" I ask a little harshly, mentally preparing myself for the rejection I've probably needed from her for a while.

"You're gorgeous." She presses her lips to the edge of my jaw. "Absolutely-" She travels closer to the front of my face, "Breathtaking." Her hands moving to my chest and her thigh overlapping mine.

I feel my body react to her touch, not going rigid like I wanted to. Instead it welcomed these kisses with open arms.

I breathe in sharply as she flutters her long lashes at me almost innocently, but judging by our position she truly wasn't.

My hands crawl across her legs and up her body, stopping at both her lower back and shoulder blades.

I relish the feeling of her body beneath my hands, "Fuck, Artemis-"

Someone cleared their throat, in front of us stood the one person I dreaded seeing while I was in this position.

Artemis gasped, pushing herself away from, "Apollo-"

* * *

 **Hope it was worth the wait, have the next chapter ready for editing:)**

 **Lots of Love**

 **-Princess**


End file.
